


For the Taking

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Anger, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blood Magic, Bottom Dean, Brat Dean Winchester, Come Swallowing, Creature Castiel, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy Creatures, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lies, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Mates, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Murder, Music, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Older Castiel, Oral Sex, Potions, Questionable Consent, Recreational Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Self-Doubt, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Showers, Slightly - Freeform, Soul Bond, Spells & Enchantments, Stubborn Dean Winchester, Temporary Character Death, Top Castiel, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism, drinking age in US is 21, magic fight, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 74,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: Dean has worked up the nerve to finally go to a gay club. He encounters the most beautiful stranger.Castiel delivers on his promise of good sex. Castiel also has a favor to ask of Dean after a wonderful night of sex. Dean isn't too keen on agreeing. Castiel has made promises to people and in order to keep those promises he needs a mate. He doesn’t have time to go through the regular channels. There isn’t time to waste so he has to make a mate.Dean happens to be the first to survive the process but now he’s stuck living with a man he knows nothing about. He has limited contact with the outside world and b/c of Cas’ quick thinking no one will come looking for him any time soon. He will play his role until he can find a way out even if that means being the mate to someone he resents ever meeting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this really weird Destiel dream. Here it is but a little more smutty. I don't specify what creature Castiel is. He has abilities. My dream didn't reveal it. All I know is he wasn't an angel. 
> 
> Castiel is older. He appears to be 30ish but ya know he's a creature so he could be hundreds of years old. Dean is 19.

Dean walked the street looking around. It was another town, in another city. It was a larger city than they had been in quite some time. He only stuck around because Sam had two more years of school before he would free to go his own way as well.

It was late Friday evening. He had told John that he was out with a new friend and would be spending the night out. He had checked out the best places for what he was looking for. He just had to get the nerve. He bit his lip as he passed the same roped off area again. He crossed the street to another roped off line, but it was all women. Dean sighed and shoved his hands into his pocket.

Each block the music changed as Dean walked by a different club. He circled back to the club with the purple and blue neon letters. He pressed his lips together and finally stopped and stepped in line. He pulled out his wallet and flashed the fake ID that John had made for him. The door guy placed the band around his wrist and he paid the five dollars then entered the club.

Dean took deep breaths as he made it up the hallway to the club proper. As he walked further in his eyes grew wide and his hands started to sweat. He flexed his fingers as he noted the exits before he took in the surroundings. There were so many people dancing, talking, drinking, and just having a good time. He moved up the stairs to the bar on the second level. He took up a corner at the end of bar with his back against the wall. He was surprised that the barstool was actually comfortable. He waited for the bartender to make her way her down to him.

“What can I get you?” she put down the cocktail napkin and shouted over the music.

“Whiskey on the rocks.”

She gave him a look, “ya sure about that?”

Dean sat up a little straighter, “cotton candy cosmo,” he grinned. He could have whatever he wanted because no one knew him there.

“That’s my boy,” she winked and went to make his drink.

Dean looked around at the other people at the bar. Then looked over the railing behind the bar at the lower level. So many bodies. Carefree. Not worrying. Not judging. Just being themselves.

“Here ya go sweetheart. Did you want to start a tab?”

“Yes please,” Dean watched the cotton candy melt in the glass.

Dean leaned back against the wall and lifted his glass. He took a sip and it was wonderful. He could be unabashedly himself and enjoy things that made him happy. Dean’s shoulders slumped and took steady sips from his glass as he people watched.

Dean ordered a second drink before he felt himself ready. He left his jacket over the stool and moved down the stairs to the dance floor. He took a deep breath and made his way into the mass moving bodies. He closed his eyes and let the music take him. He couldn’t help but bump into people. No one cared because they were all there to just let loose. No one was judging. There was no worrying. Everyone was carefree. He felt the energy just as he had watched it from above.

The steady thump of the music guided him as he moved his body. For a brief moment the thought of John catching him made him pause. He lost his rhythm and had to open his eyes to regain his ground. He looked around him and no one noticed. The song changed and he fell back into the movements.

Dean wasn’t sure how many songs he had spent on the dance floor, but the music slowed just a tad and bodies pressed in. His arms were in the air and his body moved. He opened his eyes and glanced around and realized most people had paired off for the song. People were lightly groping and others lost in kisses and hands tangled in hair. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes again. He was alone. No one to mess with. Then a pair of hands were on his hips.

They pulled him back. Dean went willingly. He began to move against the firm body behind him. He lifted his arms and slowly brought his hands to rest around the person’s neck. He arched his back slightly to give him enough stretch he needed to press the rings against the bare flesh. No reaction. Dean smiled and got into dancing with them. The person’s hands pulled Dean’s shirt from his pants and slipped under to press against his skin. Dean pushed his hips back. Sure enough, there was an erection there to greet him. He ran his fingers through the guy’s hair and tugged.

The man leaned forward and kissed Dean’s ear and worked his way to his neck.

Dean dropped his arms to give him space. He placed his hands over the man’s as they caressed his stomach.

“I was watching as soon as you stepped on the dance floor. You’re just asking for it.”

“And what am I asking for?” Dean grinned and pressed his hips back.

The man chuckled, “to be properly fucked.”

Dean groaned as everything pulled tight within him. He automatically clinched his ass cheeks together. He licked his lips and swallowed hard.

“Maybe.”

The man pulled back just long enough to turn Dean around in his arms.

Dean matched his mischievous grin with one of his own. He noticed the man’s long lashes, sharp jaw, and high cheekbones. He was classically gorgeous. Dean wrapped his hands around the man’s neck and pulled him close. His body was just as firm as it had felt. The man pressed one of his thick thighs between Dean’s thighs as they moved to the music. Dean twisted his fingers in the man’s dark hair.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Where are your friends? I wouldn’t want you to leave them without telling them you were gone,” the man brushed his full lips against Dean’s temple.

“Let me just go close out my tab and we can head out. My friends know why I was here tonight.”

The man grinned and nodded.

They finished the song then Dean went back to the second floor and waved down the bartender. He handed her his credit card. He pulled his jacket on as he waited for her to return.

“Be careful with Castiel. He seems too good to be true. It’s because he is,” she gave him a knowing look.

“I’ve got all the protection I need,” he winked and signed the receipt.

“I warned you,” she laughed and went back to the other patrons.

Dean took the stairs as fast as he could. He spotted Castiel across room. He looked to be closing out his tab as well. Dean sauntered up to him.

Castiel turned to smile at him. He said something to the bartender and he turned to Dean. He grinned.

“My place or yours?”

“Yours.”

Castiel draped his arm around Dean’s shoulder and led him out of the club.

 

Dean was pressed against the wall of the elevator in Castiel’s building. Castiel kissed him hard and worked at his belt. Dean returned the kiss just as fiercely as he balled his hands in Castiel’s shirt. He groaned as Castiel began to bite his lip.

Castiel lifted Dean’s arms and pressed them above his head against the wall of the elevator. He deepened the kiss and flicked his tongue against Dean’s lips to get him to open wider for him. He pressed his body against Dean and he kissed bruises against his lips harder and harder.

The door finally dinged as it reached the correct floor. Dean all but whimpered as Castiel pulled away.

“Come along,” Castiel took his hand and pulled him from the elevator.

Dean quickly scanned the floor. Stairwell was at the other end of the hall if he needed to get away. There were no other doors on the floor except the one Castiel stopped in front of and pulled his keys out to open. Dean pressed against his back and kissed his neck.

Castiel hummed then pushed the door open. He dropped the keys in a bowl on the table by the door. He turned and yanked Dean into his flat. He kicked the door shut and dragged Dean to the short set of stairs. He stopped at the bottom to pull Dean in for a kiss. Then he pulled him up the stairs.

Castiel pushed opened the last door in the short hall way. He stopped Dean barely in the door and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He kissed him as he went for his belt again. He undid the belt then the button and zipper.  He stepped back long enough to pull his own shirts over his head and watch Dean do the same.

They finished undressing and grabbed each other again. They resumed kissing.

Dean had tried not to look at Castiel’s cock too long but it was impressive. Definitely above average. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the kissing and groping. Their cocks brushed against each other and Dean hoped that he would make it further than a little naked touching before he released. It had been an extremely long time since he had been touched by another man. Dean’s eyes fluttered open as Castiel pulled back and dragged him away from the bed. Dean frowned as they went through another door. Then he understood as he stood in the massive master bathroom.

Castiel left him to go to the large waterfall shower and turn on the water.

“Pick out your favorite scent,” Castiel gestured to the shelf on the other side of the huge shower stall.

Dean walked over and read over each. He grabbed the grapefruit and kiwi body wash.

“One of my favorites. Come on in,” Castiel held out his hand.

Dean joined him in the shower and handed him the bottle.

Castiel pushed him against the wall as he planted a forceful kiss on him.

Dean closed his eyes and let the kiss take him over. He heard the sound of the bottle being opened. Castiel began to massage soap into his skin. He could feel the exfoliating beads and wondered if he should invest in a better brand of soap for home.

Castiel kissed and touched all over Dean’s body as he washed him. He bypassed his erection much to Dean’s displeasure. Castiel guided Dean’s hands over his body. Once they rinsed clean Castiel grabbed a folded washcloth from the back of the shower. He poured the body wash onto and worked it into a lather. He grinned at Dean as he stalked over to him. He pushed him from being directly under the water.

Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean’s erection worked the washcloth up and down his length.

Dean’s hands gripped Castiel’s shoulders as he whimpered and thrust his hips.

“So nice and hard for me,” Castiel kissed him lightly.

After a few more strokes Castiel pulled him close and his hand went behind him.

“Oh fuck,” Dean gasped as Castiel began to wash his ass.

Castiel spent more time than necessary just to draw those little whimpers and gasps from Dean.

“Stay.”

Castiel turned back to the water and rinsed the washcloth. He returned and cleaned the soap from Dean. He returned to the corner and grabbed another washcloth and cleaned himself while Dean watched.

Dean hadn’t watched another man bathe before and he would never look at it the same. Each shower would be a reminder of the intimacy that he shared with Castiel.

_Faggot._ He heard John’s voice in head.

Dean closed his eyes and tried not to think. He had never broached the subject of sexuality with John and he was terrified. John was raised in conservative Kansas and was former military. Neither which leant to an understanding or liberal parent. Dean refocused his attention when Castiel moved back to him.

“I lost you for a moment. Are you second guessing tonight?” Castiel shut off the water.

“No,” Dean smiled and placed a hand on his hip, “I think I may have left the oven on.”

“I’m sure you didn’t. With modern technology that isn’t something to worry over. Now, drop to your knees.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. He licked his lips and let his hand fall from Castiel’s hip. His eyes briefly darted down to those amazing hipbones. Then back to Castiel’s eyes.

“Come on. To your knees. You’ve been so obedient up until now,” he began to stroke himself, “I need a little attention.”

Dean nodded and dropped to his knees. He winced and shifted back to sit on his heels, so the tile wouldn’t dig in too harshly.

“So good. Now open up,” Castiel stepped closer.

Dean followed directions. He glanced down at Castiel’s thick cock then back up into Castiel’s eyes. He double blinked. He could have sworn they glowed blue for a moment.

Castiel bit his lip as he let the head of his cock rest on Dean’s tongue. He shuffled forward a little more and inched more and more into Dean’s mouth.

“Suck my cock,” Castiel watched as Dean closed his lips around his cock, “fuck.”

Dean knew what he liked so he licked and sucked Castiel’s cock like he preferred. He got his cock as wet as he could as he worked his tongue and lips along the throbbing flesh.

“That’s it baby. Take that fucking cock. Those lips are perfect just like I knew they would be,” Castiel twisted his fingers in Dean’s hair as he rocked his hips.

Dean sucked hard and lifted his hands to rub Castiel’s balls. He moaned as Castiel began to thrust harder. He relaxed his throat and jaw again as he let Castiel fuck his face.

“Fuck. Here comes the first load you’re gonna take,” Castiel panted.

Another handful of thrusts and Castiel spilled down Dean’s throat.

Dean swallowed it all. He started sucking again when the spurts slowed. He used his hand to stroke Castiel to make sure he had gotten every last drop.

“Such a good boy,” Castiel helped Dean back to his feet and kissed him, “let’s get dry.”

Castiel slid the glass door open and grabbed two towels. He tossed one to Dean. They dried off separately and headed to the bedroom. Castiel pushed Dean down face first on the bed.

Dean crawled to the middle of the bed.

Castiel followed. He grabbed a pillow and put it under Dean’s hips. He took the globes of Dean’s ass in his hands and spread him open. He began to kiss and lick Dean.

Dean tried hard to not squirm but it felt so good. It was the first time anyone had ever eaten him out. He pushed back against Castiel’s face and tongue. It was as good as porn made it seem. He pressed his lips together and tried to keep the sounds inside.

Castiel smacked him, “let me hear you,” he bit his ass.

“It feels really good,” Dean turned so his face wasn’t pressed in to the bed anymore.

Castiel went back to working him over with his mouth. He licked as he squeezed Dean ass. Then he slowly moved a finger to press against Dean’s tight pucker. He licked and pressed the finger against Dean. Castiel took his time with Dean. He worked the tip of his finger pass the tight ring of muscle causing Dean to gasp.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going further than that yet.”

“Please. Please.”

Dean didn’t know what he was begging for but he needed more. His cock pressed against the pillow every time he shifted his position. There wasn’t enough stimulation to get beyond the soft arousal that was warm in his belly. He moaned loudly as Castiel was back at eating him out.

Castiel sat back a while later and got off the bed. He went to the dresser and opened the top right drawer.

Dean looked over his shoulder and saw Castiel lift two bottles and exam each. He turned back around and lay his head back on his arms.

Castiel returned to the bed. The sound of a bottle opening then there was the cool press Castiel’s finger into Dean.

“Oh,” Dean tensed.

“Breathe. Don’t stop breathing. Oxygen helps muscles relax. It keeps the blood moving. It keeps everything working properly. You hold your breath and you risk a spasm or Charlie horse,” Castiel said calmly as he circled his finger, “slow easy breaths. Deep ones when you can manage it. A little over oxygenation never hurt anyone.”

“Okay,” Dean bit his lip and took in a few deep breaths through his nose and worked on relaxing.

“Such a good boy. I am here to give pleasure not pain. I want to make you feel good,” Castiel leaned forward and kissed his hip.

Dean focused on staying relaxed.

Castiel added a little pressure and eased his fingertip into Dean. He held it there for a moment before he pressed forward. He added a little more lubricant and eased the finger all the way in.

“Oh that feels good.”

“You do this to yourself?”

“I have a little brother so it’s rare that I have enough alone time to do it often. I have done it in the past though.”

It seemed with his own orgasm out the way Castiel was focused on taking his time with Dean. Dean didn’t mind. He smiled as he thought about having someone take care of his needs. His mouth fell open when Castiel eased a second finger into him.

Castiel picked up the speed of his movements and was soon up to three fingers. He worked his fingers in and out of Dean steadily stretching him open. Castiel licked his lips at the sight of Dean’s ass taking so much. He pulled all his fingers out and applied more lubricant. He slipped one finger inside and went searching.

“OH FUCK!” Dean jerked.

“There it is,” Castiel chuckled, “that is your prostate. I can see that no one has ever massaged it for you.”

Castiel added more pressure.

“Oh hell,” Dean pressed back and continued to cry out each time Castiel added more pressure, “you—you gotta stop. I’m gonna come if you keep this up,” he panted and squeezed his eyes shut.

Dean could feel the puddle underneath him of his own pre-ejaculate pooling. He moaned as Castiel ignore him and pushed his finger against his prostate again. His toes curled.

“You deserve to feel good. We’ve got all night. I’ll give you plenty of orgasms.”

“Close,” Dean whined as he pressed into the pillow for friction.

Castiel jabbed his prostate a few more times but stopped before he could get off. Castiel pulled his finger free and flipped Dean. He situated the pillow back in placed. Castiel grabbed the lubricant and lubed up his cock. He pulled Dean’s legs to his shoulders. He stroked himself as he lined up. He pressed the head of his cock in.

“Yes. Please,” Dean whimpered and fisted his hands in the sheets.

Castiel grinned and pushed further in. He paused to let Dean adjust. Castiel’s mouth fell open as Dean squeezed tight around him for a moment. He watched Dean’s face as he pressed the rest of the way into him.

“So full,” Dean panted and made eye contact, “my—my name’s Dean,” he whispered.

Castiel laughed, “I guess we should have exchanged names prior to this. I’m Castiel.”

Dean nodded, “move Castiel. Please.”

Castiel grinned and pulled out slowly then eased back in. He took a few easy strokes before he pulled most of the way out.

“I promised to fuck you so I am,” Castiel put his hands under Dean’s hips and lifted him, “and I’m going to do it really well.”

Castiel slammed into him making him give a shout. He grinned down at Dean and set a rapid pace.

Dean couldn’t control himself from making noise. It felt too good. The pain had been brief in the beginning just as he had read about and had turned quickly into pleasure. Especially when Castiel brushed his prostate. He moaned as Castiel leaned forward and basically bent him in half.

“You’re so tight. It must have been a while. Glad it’s me to break that streak,” Castiel kissed him.

_What father would be proud of his son for taking another man’s dick? You’re such a disappointment._

Dean yelled. He wanted this. John didn’t matter. His own pleasure is what mattered and Castiel was taking care of that. Dean focused back on how good he was feeling. He worked with Castiel get another angle and it was perfect. He felt his orgasm rushing forward.

“Gonna fucking come Cas,” he panted.

“That’s it. Come on my cock baby boy,” Castiel went as hard and fast as he could without hurting Dean.

Dean couldn’t reach Castiel with his hands from the position he was in so he just pressed a breathy kiss to Castiel as Castiel reached between them and stroked his cock. It only took a few moments before he was spilling in between them.

“My turn,” Castiel amped up again after he worked Dean through his orgasm.

Castiel pressed his fingers to Dean’s lips.

Dean immediately took Castiel’s fingers into his mouth and licked them clean.

“Fuck,” Castiel’s rhythm faltered and he came deep in Dean.

Castiel held them in one position as he came down from the high. He sat back and caught his breath. He let Dean’s legs down. He leaned forward and licked the rest of Dean’s come from his chest. Dean groaned at the sight. He kissed Dean slowly as he crawled over him.

“That is the first of many.”

 

Castiel hadn’t been wrong. Dean lay in the bed while Castiel went to get refreshments.

Dean thought back to the sixty-nine they had done. Castiel had come so much as he rode Dean’s face. Castiel had taken him doggy style not too shortly after filling him with another load. Castiel had managed to make Dean come again as he massaged his prostate with his fingers. That had been a dry orgasm.

Dean grinned as he remembered swallowing down Castiel’s second to last orgasm. He had no idea how Castiel could come so much. His own body had given up. Castiel had come on Dean’s back before he had gone downstairs. He had rubbed it in marking him.

“Here is some juice,” Castiel sat on the edge of the bed and handed the glass to Dean.

Dean struggled but he managed to get to his elbow and gulp down the juice. He smiled goofily up at Castiel and handed the glass back.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll order food in a bit. Feel free to catch a nap,” Castiel stood and kissed his forehead.

Dean nodded and flopped back down on the bed.

 

Dean woke later as his bladder screamed at him. He remembered which door the bathroom was and went to relieve himself. He washed his hands and dried them on the fluffy towel that he was sure Castiel had left out for him to use after a shower. He turned on the water. He smiled and went to go ask if Castiel wanted to join him. He stopped at the top of the stairs as soon as he realized Castiel was talking.

“Yes. I am sure. I checked his ID. The credit cards are fake, but his ID says Dean Winchester.”

Dean froze and the smile turned into a deep frown.

“He’s already taken me into his body several times. I started the process before I knew who he was. He’ll start the change soon.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. He turned and went back to the room. His clothes were nowhere to be seen. Only his boots were in the room. He went back to the bathroom. He needed to wash all the semen off him. There was something about it that he didn’t want to know.

Dean jumped in the shower and quickly washed off. He grabbed the wash cloth and tried to wash himself out as best as he could. He scolded himself for not making sure that a condom was used. He left the shower running in case Castiel was paying attention.

Dean dried and went back to the bedroom. He pulled open the first drawer. He grabbed some underwear and put them on. He opened drawers until he found jeans. He pulled on jeans they were a little baggy because he wasn’t as filled out as the older man. He yanked a tee shirt over his head and shoved his feet into his boots. The knife he kept there was missing. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath.

Dean checked the windows. No fire escape. He couldn’t jump from the twentieth floor so there wasn’t an escape that way. He had to make it out the front door. Dean looked around the room.

“Hey there handsome,” Castiel stood at the door, “you forgot the shower on,” Castiel went to the bathroom to shut the water off.

“Ya know thought you’d need it,” Dean moved toward the door.

Dean rushed down the stairs. He saw his jacket and grabbed it. Castiel appeared in front of him as he went to the door. He quickly checked the jacket for his weapons. All gone.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Castiel stood with his arms crossed in boxer briefs.

“Uh,” Dean chuckled nervously as he reached for his inner pocket.

“I’m not done with you yet baby,” Castiel took a step closer and dropped his arms.

“Right but ya know I gotta get back to my friends. You were right. I shouldn’t leave them not knowing where I am,” he pulled the flask out.

“It has been hours.”

Dean backed up and opened the flask. He splashed the holy water on Castiel.

Castiel stopped and looked at him shocked, “what the hell?”

“Not a demon.”

“Of course not,” Castiel wiped his face.

“You’re gonna kill me huh?”

Castiel frown and brow creased, “what? Heavens no. Why would I do that?”

“I dunno. I’m a hunter and you’re a monster,” Dean shrugged and chuckled nervously.

Castiel pursed his lips, “monster is such a prejudice term. And not even all inclusive. I need you Dean and you will not leave me.”

“What for?” Dean glanced around.

“I am faster than you. I am stronger than you,” stated Castiel as he watch Dean trying to make an escape plan, “the transformation has already started. You should get back in bed.”

Dean did the only thing he knew he could, he started a fight.

Castiel dodged the first two blows but took a jab to the face. He frowned and took hold of Dean by the arms. He pressed him against the wall arms above his head.

Dean struggled to get out of his grasp.

“Again, I am stronger than you are. You are to be my mate. I have to take a mate or I won’t get my inheritance. All of this doesn’t pay for itself you know.”

“What? What the hell? Am I gonna be your boy toy?”

“So far you’re the only one to make it through the beginning of the process. Usually they die after the first orgasm. You have taken my seed and thrived really. You live for me to fill you,” Castiel smirked, “now if I let you go will you behave? I really do not mean you any harm.”

“What are you?”

“You need not worry. You will pass as one of us shortly. Another few more rounds of my seed and they won’t know you’re not like me. I will be able to pass you off as one of us and I will get my money and properties. I only need you to hang around a couple of months. I am sorry that you do not want to participate but I need you. Dean Winchester if I you do not help me I will be banished or worst.”

Dean stared into his eyes. In the lighting he could see that they were very blue.

“Look, I’m a hunter. I come from a line of hunters. I’m gonna fight. There isn’t a way around it.”

“So be it,” Castiel let one hand go so he could press his fingers to Dean’s head.

<<<>>> 

Dean woke and stretched. He had a really weird dream. He had gotten kidnapped and married off to some sort of monster or alien. He chuckled to himself as he opened his eyes. He didn’t remember checking into a high-end hotel with John and Sam but he was glad. He showered and brushed his teeth. He hummed under his breath as he grabbed his duffle and pulled out fresh clothes.

Dean realized that it was a single. He smiled. Finally some privacy. He looked around and realized he didn’t know where his room key was. He made note to ask the front desk after breakfast. He hoped there was a decent free breakfast for them. He stopped short. It was a suite. He stepped into the living room kitchen area. Breakfast was on the table. He grinned and hoped Sam had remembered bacon. He made a plate and plopped down on the couch. He nodded at the comfort and began to eat.

Dean had finished breakfast and poured himself a glass of juice when he heard movement from the other room. He walked over ready to thank Sam. The door opened. His smile turned. He dropped the glass.

“Hello Dean. Welcome to your new home,” Castiel, with large leathery black wings, stood in front of him with a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' POV. Get a little background on what he's up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is going to be more! The only time I give into peer pressure =). I have mapped the next few chapters. I know how I want it to end but haven’t mapped out the ending. I am aiming for updating every two weeks, but I can’t make any promises. The chapters won’t be as long as the first since it was planned as a one-shot. 
> 
> I have updated the tags based on the chapters that are in the works and the idea maps so far. Tags may be added to once I’m beyond what I have. I added the ‘questionable consent’ tag b/c of why Cas was out there looking for a mate. Yes, Dean wanted sex but the consent for all night crazy sex comes into question when you get more details on what Cas is up to. And the sex that happens after. You’re going to hate Cas for a bit. I won’t be revealing the full truth on what he’s up to right away. Remember y’all asked for this and allowed my mind to go wild =)!

**_Some time ago…_ **

Castiel paced the office while Gabriel spoke on the phone. He stopped and peered out the window. It was an average sunny Wednesday out there. It was anything but average in the office. Castiel tried not to listen to Gabriel. He didn’t want to hear anything until the end. He focused on a yellow butterfly that fluttered around the garden. He clasped his hands together in front of him and tried to wish the worry away.

“Okay. Thanks for letting me know. Goodbye.”

Castiel immediately turned around and watched Gabriel.

Gabriel’s frowned deepened as he placed the phone on his desk. He walked over to Castiel and placed his hands on his shoulders. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before he stared into Castiel’s.

“Naomi is next in line. There isn’t anything that we can do without you taking a mate.”

“Are you positive?”

“Yes. I had all my resources exhausted. Stan was the last resort. You need to take a mate. Go back to the homeland and get someone.”

Castiel stepped out of Gabriel’s hold shrugging his hands away. He began to pace again.

“If I go to the true home it will take me too much time getting back here. Travel is being restricted. Even as a Kitra I will not be able to move freely. I need to be able to make this happen here and now,” he rubbed his temples, “there has to be something that we’ve over looked. Anything.”

“There is another way. It isn’t easy and it will be a lot of work.”

“Tell me brother,” Castiel’s eyes grew wide with hope, “I’ll do anything!”

“You know how some vampires can be made whereas others are born,” Gabriel went to the wall that was floor to ceiling bookshelves, “there’s a spell. You can make someone pass the tests in order to show as fae.”

“What do I have to do?”

“You’ll need to gather the ingredients,” Gabriel skimmed his finger over books, “there are two parts. A salve and a brew,” he stopped at the dark blue book with tattered edges, “aha. Here it is,” he pulled the book down and flipped to the index, “you’ll have to get the salve onto their skin to be absorbed and they’ll have to ingest the brew. It will start instantly but can take up to three days to complete. You’ll need to swap fluids to bind the spell. Your choice of what and how,” he chuckled.

“This sounds like trickery,” Castiel looked over Gabriel’s shoulder.

Gabriel looked up and gave him a knowing look, “we are fae after all,” he flipped to the right page, “I think that I have most of this. Some things we’ll have to visit Atleigh for.”

“How am I supposed to accomplish this?”

Gabriel mumbled through the spell to make sure it was as he remembered, “I dunno. I’ve got the spell you have to come up with how to implement it,” he sat the book on his desk and grabbed a pen and note pad, “I’ll list what I don’t have and you can run down to see Atleigh and we can get this ball rolling. We don’t have much time.”

“Of course. The sooner we get this done the better.”

<<<>>> 

“Really Castiel?” Gabriel sighed as he stood over the prone body in the hotel’s bed, “another one. Aren’t you even testing them before you start?”

“He was magic sensitive! I made sure before I brought him back here.”

“That’s two this week. Do you even understand what I have to go through? Keeping this covered up is not cheap!” Gabriel threw his hands in the air, “I don’t have time to keep cleaning up after you.”

“I know. I’ll be more careful next time.”

“You said that last time,” Gabriel went to the bed and rolled the body over to his back, “well you definitely have good taste. He’s definitely a cutie. How are you even doing the spell? The magic is already over him. Are you seducing them then forcing them to drink everything while you rub them down with lotion?”

Castiel blushed then turned away.

“Oh my gods what are you doing to these poor dudes?” Gabriel stared at Castiel for a moment before he started cleansing the body of magic.

“I, um, I made the salve into lubricant. It makes for quick absorption. The elixir I pour into juice. I give them the juice after we have sex if we get that far. We, um, swap fluids--”

“NOPE!” Gabriel put his hand up, “I get the idea. To be honest that isn’t a bad plan. The one time that I had to do it I knocked a guy down and applied the salve as an antibiotic cream and gave him a water bottle. I pricked my finger and bled into the wound before I cleaned it.”

“You’ve done this before? You didn’t say.”

“How else do you think I know this spell existed?” Gabriel chuckled as he started to wrap the man in the sheets, “Benny will be here to get him in a few. I’ll wipe the cameras clean. You get the room cleaned.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think this would happen again.”

“I know. I know,” Gabriel waved his hand dismissively, “just hurry up and find your mate. There’s less than a month before Naomi makes her final move. They won’t let the waiting period go on forever.”

“I’m headed home to Dorchester immediately. I will visit Prancer and Vixen while I’m there tonight. I will find my mate or give in to Naomi.”

“You can wait until you’ve reach of age ya know?”

“I cannot!” Castiel crossed his arms, “it will be too late. I need the inheritance and properties now. You know that. I must keep my promises.”

Gabriel shrugged and sat at the small desk with his laptop, “I’m just sayin’, if you wait it’ll all come to you. Then you can fight back.”

“That is another 10 years! I need to do this now! By then it’ll be too late. I have to do this.”

“Calm down. You’re supposed to respect your elders not yell at them.”

“Yes because that hundred years made you _so_ much smarter and braver,” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“It did. I am saving your ass, aren’t I? Only someone with intelligence could cover your tracks as well as I have been doing this last month.”

“I appreciate your aid Gabriel. I truly do. I apologize for my lashing out.”

“Start cleaning then shower. You need to be out of here at check out.”

“Of course,” Castiel went to the bag Gabriel had brought with him and pulled out the cleaning supplies.

 

Castiel entered the club. He headed to the upper VIP level on the third floor. The host greeted him with a bow and kiss to the wrist. He took a seat so that he could see the rest of the club. He ordered a drink and watched the crowd. He sipped his drink and let his eyes wander. Then movement caught his eye. Among all the bodies someone drew his attention. He tossed back the rest of his drink and watched mesmerized as the man moved to the middle of the dance floor. People didn’t notice him and Castiel wasn’t sure what had drawn his attention.

Castiel opened his Sight and knew exactly what had drawn him in. The man’s aura called out to him. So pure. No taint or blemish. Righteous and unclaimed. Free for the taking. Castiel licked his lips as he watched him move. He squinted and noticed the protection spell. He wondered why it was there.

Castiel knew that he moved faster than most of those inside the club would be able to see. He kept his wings invisible but glided down to the main floor. He tucked them away in the pocket realm where fae hid. Castiel let the music take him as he made his way to man. The closer he got he realized the man was more of boy. Even with his sharp jaw line his features were still soft with youth. Castiel stopped himself from rushing over and pressing a kiss to those plump full lips. He waited until he turned to approach.

Castiel was behind him and dizzy with the caress of his aura. His soul called to him. Castiel let a tendril of magic brush against the man to make sure that he was sensitive. The man shivered but continued to dance. The song switched over. The man paused briefly and looked around. Castiel waited until his arms were in the air again. He moved in and placed his hands on his hips.

The man draped his arms back and rested on Castiel’s shoulders as they moved together. Castiel pulled him back so that he was pressed against him. The silver and lead tickled as he pressed the rings to his neck. Castiel grinned. This man knew to look out. He was aware of what was out there. But he had no iron so it wouldn’t harm Castiel.

Castiel wanted skin contact. He worked his hands under the man’s shirt. Castiel leaned forward and kissed his ear as his grip tightened and he pressed his erection against him. He worked his way slowly to his neck. He didn’t want him to get any other idea of what he wanted from him.

“I was watching as soon as you stepped on the dance floor. You’re just asking for it,” Castiel pressed another kiss to his ear.

“And what am I asking for?” he pressed his hips back.

Castiel licked his lips and let a chuckle slip, “to be properly fucked.”

Castiel at that moment knew he would take this man and make him his one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorchester VA is a place I created for an original piece years ago. I use it to honestly cut down on my research of real places. I only found out about five years ago there is a real city by that name. My Dorchester has nothing in common with the real one. I live in VA and like to have characters travel to places I’ve been without having them live in real cities. So this will take place in my fictional city on the east coast. If you’ve read some of my other fics you’ll see that a few of them also take place there as well. Dorchester is where Cas lives when he is in this realm. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kind words and encouraging me to continue this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a lot of questions and Castiel is vague as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: that questionable consent we talked about

Dean stared. He didn’t know what else to do. Large black wings protruded from Castiel’s back. That was not the man he had gone to bed with. Still the same confidence but there was something more. Dean couldn’t place it. His eyes roamed over Castiel from head to toe, wing tip to wing tip. Then it all came rushing back to him. He frowned and crossed his arms.

“What the hell is going on?”

Castiel looked away and covered his mouth then straightened up and cleared his throat. He let his wings drape over his shoulders in a cape like fashion.

“You would not come willingly so I had to use a little magic to get you to come back with me. This is a temporary location until we can design a home. It is an extended stay luxury hotel.”

“What happened to the flat?” Dean shook his head, “nope not important. You’re going to let me go.”

“I cannot do that Dean. I need you.”

“So, what am I changing into? You said I was in the process of changing. What am I changing into huh?”

“Dean let’s sit down,” Castiel gestured to the couch.

“No!” Dean crossed his arms and began to pace, “you’ve kidnapped me and are holding me against my will. You have to let me go. Where is my phone? I need to call my friends.”

“You arrived at the club alone. You didn’t talk to anyone. You had a couple of drinks at the bar then went to the dance floor. I followed you there,” Castiel leaned against the counter.

“How…” Dean narrowed his eyes, pursed his lips, and crossed his arms, “how do you know all that?”

“I am friends with the owner of the club. I had him check the security tapes while you were sleeping. I found your ID and I freaked out. Dean Winchester the hunter. The infamous hunter that kills first and never asks questions. John’s little soldier. I panicked. I called the club and got the footage sent over then I called my brother.”

“So you know who I am?”

“Everyone knows crazy John Winchester and his boys. Even at fifteen year old Sam in a force to be reckon with. He is the one that we would rather and run in with. We would have a better chance at surviving.”

“What are you?”

“I need to get control of my inheritance and land that is promised to me. In order to do so I must meet the clause for having a mate. I cannot waste time with traveling home to court someone. So I have to make a compromise.”

“And that’s where I come in. I’m gonna be your mate. Well pal, that ain’t happening,” Dean turned and headed to the door.

Dean turned the knob and nothing happened. He twisted and tugged and tried to get it open.

“I will unlock it if you agree to be my mate.”

“What the hell?” Dean pounded on the door.

“No one can hear you. Come sit. We have much to discuss. I want to help you settle in.”

“Castiel,” Dean spun around on heel and marched over to him.

Castiel stood straight and squared his shoulders. He lifted his wings high.

Dean grabbed him and balled his fists in his shirt, “you will let me outta here or so help me I will destroy you,” he said through gritted teeth.

“No. No you will not,” Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s wrists, “you will obey me and you be my mate. We have two days before we meet in front the council. I need you to listen to me.”

“ _You_ will listen to _me_. Since you know who I am then you know about my brother and my dad. They’ll come looking for me.”

Castiel smiled, “no they will not. You left them a very convincing letter about departing to chase your own path. You applied to school and you got in. Sam had been talking to you about it and you applied without telling them. You got accepted and chose to turn your life around.”

Dean let him go and dropped his arms to his side. It was plausible. He had been arguing with John more lately and Sam had been bugging him about university or trade school. Sam had been pumping his head full of it. He had even gotten a few catalogs. John had found one several months ago and gave Dean the silent treatment for days. It was the perfect cover.

“No,” Dean shook his head, “that won’t work. My stuff was still there.”

“You did no exploring when you woke,” Castiel lowered his wings and walked to the room that Dean and been sleep in.

Dean followed stubbornly.

Castiel pulled out the drawer of the dresser.

“How…” Dean rushed over and rifled through the drawer hen pulled open the next, “how did you get my stuff?”

“John rented a house and you had the key in your pocket plus the rent receipt. Ever the responsible son. The brother, the father, the mother, and the adult when you are nothing but a child yourself.”

Dean sat down on the bed and his shoulders slumped. He cradled his face in his hands. Each breath was shaky and ragged as he worked to gain focus and formulate a plan.

“I will return you to your family. I promise. I just need you for a short time. I will not harm you. I swear it Dean. I just need you so that I can get things in order. Once I have done what I need to you will be free. I have a contract written up for you to sign. If there is anything that you would like to add you can. I want this to be a flawless and easy experience. If there was another way I would gladly seek it but I am running out of time,” Castiel sat on the bed next to him.

“What are you talking about? Why me? I just don’t get it.”

Castiel wrapped a wing around Dean. Dean flinched but didn’t move away.

“You are the only one that did not leave when the process started.”

“I remember hearing you say something about that. You killed people didn’t you?”

“Not on purpose. It was a result of them not being compatible. You are compatible and that is why no harm will come to you. Please Dean. I will reward you greatly for assisting me with this.”

“Castiel I can’t. I can’t just give in. I can’t just give up my family,” Dean dropped his hands to his lap.

“You are going to fight me every step of the way,” Castiel stated.

Castiel took a deep breath and stood. He moved in front of Dean.

“Like I said before I’m a hunter and I’m gonna go down swingin’.”

Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled a folded piece of paper out. He handed it to Dean.

Dean looked at him then down at the paper then back him. He unfolded it and stared. His eyes went wide. He jerked back up and looked at Castiel.

“That-that’s a lot of zeros,” he looked down at the check again.

“I want to make sure that you know I am serious about needing your help and will do anything to have it.”

“The answer is still no,” Dean made a soft noise in the back of his throat and tore the check in half.

“Dean!” Castiel tugged at his hair and his wings flared out.

Castiel pushed Dean back on the bed and pressed his fingertips to his temple. He tucked his wings away into the pocket realm.

“Castiel,” Dean pulled Castiel down and kissed him hard.

Dean worked his hands between them and began to unbutton his shirt. He moaned into each kiss and pushed his hips up to meet Castiel’s.

Castiel pulled back, “you are still attracted to me correct?”

“That night was all I wanted it to be. You’re so hot. Want you so bad.”

“Good. I do not want to force this on you. I just need to get you one more time. I need this Dean I am so sorry that I have to do it this way,” Castiel touched his face again then leaned into kiss.

Castiel snapped his fingers and they were both naked.

“Legs dangling,” Dean mumbled into the next kiss.

Castiel sat back and let Dean get comfortable on the bed. He lifted his hand the bottle of lubricant from the night in the flat appeared.

“Hurry up,” Dean lifted a leg to give Castiel better access.

Castiel grinned down at him. He made his way between Dean’s legs. He let his lifted leg rest on his shoulder. Castiel leaned forward and kissed him as he slipped his finger into him.

“Please. I need you. Need you in me so hurry up.”

Dean pushed down against Castiel’s hand. It was like the night they had spent together. He wanted him so bad. It was an experience that he wanted to relive as often as possible. There was something nagging him in the back of his mind that he was supposed to remember but he couldn’t quite grasp it.

“You open up so good for me,” Castiel kissed his neck as he added another finger.

Dean tilted his head back to give Castiel more access. He twisted his fingers into Castiel’s hair and pulled him over for another kiss. He moaned when he felt Castiel add another finger. He gasped into Castiel’s mouth when he brushed over his prostate.

“You are so perfect for me Dean. We are going to make this work.”

Castiel leaned back and grabbed the bottle of lubricant and poured a little in his hand. He stroked himself a few times then got in place. He lifted Dean’s other leg and placed it on his shoulder.

Dean panted as Castiel got in position. He watched his hands as he slowly stroked himself. He lifted his leg with Castiel’s help. He scooted down a touch. He licked his lips and watched as Castiel lined up and pushed into him. He groaned and tossed his head back. The burn faded as Castiel paused to let him get used to his size. Dean took a few deep breaths then opened his eyes. He startled when a light flashed in Castiel’s eyes.

“What are you?” Dean whispered.

Castiel pulled out and pushed back in hard.

Dean moaned as Castiel set a rough pace. He clutched Castiel as he hammered in and out of him. He slipped a hand in between them and began to stroke himself.

“Take what I have to give Dean. You are the one for me. You will help me.”

“Whatever you want,” Dean whimpered.

Dean stroked as fast as he could. He was close. He clamped down around Castiel. He began to whine as his body began to tighten.

Castiel shifted them almost bending Dean enough to kiss his own cock.

“Gonna come.”

Castiel growled and pressed into as his orgasm slammed through him, “Dean!”

Dean moaned as he ejaculated moments before Castiel released inside of him. Come splashed on his neck and face.

 

Dean groaned as he woke. He stretched and yawned. He got up and went to the bathroom. He relieved himself and washed his hands. He looked in the mirror and his eyes went wide. His hands flew to his ears. Dean screamed.

Castiel appeared at the bathroom door.

Dean turned and looked angrily at Castiel, “what the fuck did you do to me? I look like fucking Link!”

“It has been completed. You can get through the testing now,” Castiel grinned.

Dean lunged at Castiel.

Castiel took the blow with barely a flinch. He turned to face Dean. He went to talk and Dean punched him again. He got a stern look and grabbed Dean by the throat. He pressed Dean against the wall.

“You will listen to and obey me. We have to do this and you will do this for me. I do not want to manipulate you again. I needed to do it this last time but now I will do what I must for what I need. Dean Winchester you will be my mate.”

Dean’s hands clamped around Castiel’s wrist as he struggled to get loose.

“We are here again. I am stronger than you Dean. You will not win.”

Dean kicked at Castiel and pressed his fingernails into his skin.

Castiel grunted but did not let go, “you will behave. Or I will leave you locked in your room until it is time to move.”

Dean threw an angry look at Castiel then let go and relaxed.

Castiel loosened his grip. He narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together then let Dean go. He turned around went to leave the bathroom.

“I have ordered food since I have not stocked the kitchen yet. Our permanent home will be ready in a few weeks,” he continued out the door.

Dean rubbed his throat. He would have to stall until he figured out how to get out of there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments, half ass apologies, a real conversation sorta. Cas just LOVES to keep things close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dean gets ill. Nothing graphic. But it's still mentioned and some people are squeamish. 
> 
> Remember this is taking place in 1998. There will be some anachronisms just b/c I'm too lazy to look up a few things that aren't really that important to the story. However I do mention technology in this chapter. The flashdrive wasn't invented until 1999. Laptops were bulky. I'm imagining Cas with my big ass COMPAQ that I used my freshman year of college even though that was in the 2000s. Mobile phones were a little different. So in this first part of the story imagine Cas with that hefty Nokia that you're picturing. He will get an upgrade to an awesome Motorola later =)

Dean sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. He grinned. He picked up one the multiple bags of chips from where he had placed them on the bedside table and grabbed a handful. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. His grin grew. He chewed slowly. He swallowed and grabbed the glass of juice and took a long swallow.

A scream broke out from the other side of the bedroom door.

Dean chuckled and shoved another fingerful of chips in his mouth. He began to spit and cough as the cursing grew and fell into another language. Dean was outright laughing and spitting when the door flew open.

Castiel’s face was red and his chest was heaving. He pressed his hands up clutching the doorframe as if it was the only thing that kept him from attacking Dean.

“Good morning _mate_ ,” Dean drained the glass of juice.

“Are you insane? Do…do you know how much that could cost me? How dare you!” Castiel stalked into the room.

Castiel paused at the end of the bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair and took another deep breath. He pressed his fist to his lips then dropped his arm to his side and stared at Dean.

“Why did you trash the suite? What are you gaining from this?” Castiel placed his hands on his hips.

Dean shrugged, “I got bored while you were out. You locked me in here. I had to entertain myself.”

“Dean. I went out to get the final estimates on the house and pick up renovation options for you to look over. I was only gone for two hours. How did you manage this?”

“Anything is possible when you put your mind to it,” Dean smirked and grabbed another bag of chips.

“Are you eating chips for breakfast?” Castiel let out an exasperated sigh, “I left a meal plan for you to follow to help with the change. I do not want you to get sick.”

“I am such a weak little mate that I thought my mate would be making my meals for me. I had to do something that was easy,” Dean batted his eyes.

Castiel’s jaw clinched. He closed his eyes and stood there at the foot of the bed. Silent minutes ticked by. He took a slow deep breath and cleared his throat. He walked to the side of the bed and snatched the bag of chips from Dean’s hands before he opened them.

Dean hesitated a moment before he moved to the edge of the bed and snatched the chips back.

Castiel pressed his lips together and a growl rumbled through him. He yanked the chips from him and took a few steps back from the bed.

“You need to eat properly or you will get ill,” Castiel turned and headed to the door.

“I will eat what I want,” Dean launched himself off the bed and tackled Castiel to the floor.

They wrestled and fought for the chips. Castiel ended up on top and pulled the bag. Dean had a solid hold. The bag of chips tore and chips exploded in the air.

Dean’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened in shock for a moment. Then he started laughing.

“I guess I won’t be enjoying their salty goodness after all.”

Castiel balled his lips and stared with narrowed eyes at Dean. With a huff he got up and stormed out of the room.

Dean continued to laugh. He got up from the floor and dusted chips off of him. He stepped over the rest and went to the dresser. He pulled out clothes for the day. He went to the bathroom and undressed. He kicked off his pajamas and left them on the floor. He took a quick shower.

As he brushed his teeth Dean doubled over. Nausea hit him hard. He made a noise in the back of his throat and pressed his hand to his mouth. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths through his nose. The nausea eased back. He rinsed his mouth and looked in the mirror. He pressed his lips together and stared at his ears.

Dean slowly lifted his hands and traced a finger over the shell of his ears. They weren’t exaggerated like that Lord of the Rings inspired porno he had watched a few weeks ago. But there was definitely a difference. Curve and a point. He pouted and stared. Then he looked at the rest of his face. His jaw dropped. His eyes. They were noticeably green. Most people mistook his eyes as grey or hazel but they were very much a solid fern on the verge of Kelly green. His eyes went wide and leaned over the sink. Flecks of gold was mixed in.

His breath came in heavy. His brown pinched. A soft whine escaped him. He was changing. He was going to be a monster. The nausea returned tenfold. His knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor. He bit his lip to keep from calling out. He squeezed his eyes shut as a weight pressed behind his eyes. Dean crawled to the toilet. He barely got the seat up before the contents of his stomach made an appearance.

It didn’t take long for it to simmer down to dry heaves and a lot of spitting. Dean’s arm shook as he reached to press the handle down. He groaned and leaned against the toilet. Tried to work on the breathing exercise that Bobby had taught him to use when things just got too much. Each breath was shaky and rattled through him. His eyes were damp and a sob got caught in his throat. He was so out of it he missed the sound of footsteps.

“I told you. You need to stick to a meal plan for the next few days.”

Barely audible Dean responded, “what’d y’do to me?”

“Like we discussed before, I had to make sure that you could get through the tests. You’ve wasted hours being a brat. You could have been healing and resting. Instead you pouted all night, refused to eat, and trashed the suite,” Castiel stepped into the bathroom and knelt by Dean. He reached out his hand.

Dean flinched.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Castiel pressed his hand to Dean’s shoulder.

Dean sighed as the pressure in his head disappeared and his stomach calmed. He blinked slowly as he lifted his head. He looked at Castiel. He sighed and pressed his lips together. His lips barely moved as he mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Castiel stood and straightened his clothes, “clean up and come out when you’re dressed.”

Dean nodded. He waited for Castiel to leave before he got up. He brushed his teeth and washed his face again. He went to the room and dressed in the clothes that he had laid out. He stopped as entered the suite common space. It was spotless. Everything was repaired. His jaw dropped as he looked around. It was as if he hadn’t done anything. He looked back into the room. The chips had been cleaned up as well.

“How’d you get this all cleaned up?” Dean walked over to the table that hadn’t been in there before where Castiel was sitting.

“I have brownies on payroll. I made a call. They came while you were in the shower,” Castiel didn’t look up from the papers he was looking over.

“I was in there for like fifteen minutes.”

“They work very quickly. That is why I employ them. Sit,” Castiel gestured to where there were two plates and a bowl set out.

“Brownies are real?” Dean stated wistfully.

Castiel looked up at him with matter-of-fact expression, “yes. Has our meeting and your hunting not expanded your expectations of the world?”

“I mean, I’m like, ya know just saying. Not everything can be real. Like dragons aren’t real,” he scoffed and sat down.

“Dragons are absolutely real. There are less than 100 clans left in the world unfortunately. North America only houses three clans with only about 30 in each,” Castiel turned to his laptop.

“What?” Dean’s brow creased and his eyes darted back and forth, “like real dragons? Fire breathing, scales, whippy tails, and sharp teeth?”

“Not all of them are fire breathing. They are mostly elemental so it varies by species,” he looked down to the papers then back to the laptop.

“How can you just say that like we’re talking about the weather?! That is life changing information!”

“Calm down and eat. We can discuss this more later. While you eat I need to go over expectations of dealing with the council and how this is going to work out for us tomorrow.”

“Dragons are real,” Dean mumbled and shook his head as he looked over the food.

It was all light food. He wanted to complain but remembered how sick he had been. He picked up his fork and started eating.

“We will be meeting the council at the Regency Elysium Hotel. We will leave here midday tomorrow. I will have breakfast ready for you. You will take a milk bath after you eat. I will give you lotions and hair care products to use. I had your ensemble hung in your closet.”

“Hold up,” he finished chewing and licked his lips, “I gotta be pampered and primped before we go to this stupid thing? Who even says I agree to this or did you forget this morning?”

Castiel gave him a pointed look, “Dean this is not up for discussion. You will do this. I promise you if you do this for me, there will not be any more formal affairs. You will have free range at the house and land. I swear to you.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. He picked up the glass of juice and drank it down. He slammed the empty glass down. His gasped as it refilled. He shook out of the surprise and stared at Castiel.

Castiel met his gaze with a stern look.

“I will do this thing tomorrow if you tell me why,” he took a spoonful of the porridge into his mouth and waited for Castiel.

Castiel scrunched his face in thought. He sighed and sat back in the chair.

“I cannot go into details. A long time ago I made a promise. It is an extremely important promise. In order to keep that promise I have to get my inheritance. That includes a large sum of money and land. I gave my word. I have never backed out. My word is my reputation. My reputation is how I stay afloat in this world. I have never reneged on any promise or claim if I gave my word. I will not begin now.”

“So you want me to believe that you’re trustworthy, loyal, and dependable? Dude,” Dean chuckled, “you seduced me then cursed me.”

“It is not a curse. It is a temporary spell. And I did not _seduce_ you. You were out in the night trolling for a conquest.”

Dean arched an eyebrow, “you either me strolling or cruising. I may have been out there lookin’ for a little fun but I didn’t expect to get picked up by actual batman.”

“I am not a bat,” Castiel crossed his arms and gave him a disapproving squint, “I am fae. I have membrane wings. You are more accustom to feathers most likely.”

“Okay Goliath.”

“I do not know who that is.”

Dean laughed and shook his head, “it’s a gargoyle.”

“I am not a gargoyle. The only clan in the United States is in Washington State.”

Dean’s eyes went wide, “are you tellin’ me gargoyles are real?”

“Of course they are. You really have no inkling of what is out here in the world. You just deal in ghouls, vampires, and demons.”

“Uh yeah pretty much. And ghosts. You forgot ghosts.”

“No wonder you were surprised by me.”

“Dude shut up. You are hiding in plain sight. Like right now. No wings and no ears. You look regular ol’ human.”

“I had to interact with the staff here. They are not all friendly to otherworldly creatures. I glamour most days. Sometimes I wear my ears because no one pays attention and my hair is long enough to cover them if brushed in a certain fashion. Let us get back to tomorrow. We do not have much time,” Castiel took the empty dishes and moved them aside.

“Okay Keebler.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and placed a few pictures in front of Dean, “these are my siblings.”

“Wow. You guys are just not leaving any attractiveness for the rest of us,” Dean let out a low whistle.

“You are very pleasing to the eyes. I think you have plenty of attractiveness,” Castiel replied without hesitating as he spread out the pictures, “this is Michael the oldest. He is a media mogul. From television to print and social media platforms he has his hands in it,” he pointed to the scowling woman with honey coloured hair, “this is Anael. She is a fashion designer. She has had looks on every runway from Paris to Milan. Gabriel you will see most often because we are the closest. Not only in age but relationship. To be honest I am unsure what he does as a permanent career. He has his hands in everything from real estate to the stock market to television to sweets. He is always readily available so I assume he is extremely well at delegating. I am next in age order. Then there is Hael. She is the youngest. She is,” Castiel tapped the picture and thought for a moment, “she is finding herself. She was studying abroad. She then left school and went off the grid for some time. I received a post card from the Netherlands a few weeks ago.”

“What do you do?”

“Hmm?” Castiel glanced up.

“You went over everyone else but you didn’t say what you do for a living,” Dean looked up genuinely interested.

“Oh. I, uh, I am a financial advisor.”

“I knew it was something fancy. You’re a high roller with all this spending,” Dean gestured to the room.

“I do make a fairly large salary with my firm. I work mostly in barters and goods. I only have to be concerned with actual money when dealing with the mundane. This suite is from fulfilling prior favors.”

“Wow. So all those myths about the fae are true,” he chuckled and sifted through the remaining photos, “who are these two regal beautiful people?”

“Charles my father and Sariel my mother.”

Dean’s jaw dropped, “they do not look old enough to have children y’alls ages.”

Castiel smirked, “how old do you think I am Dean?”

“Like maybe 30,” Dean shrugged.

Castiel threw his head back and laughed.

Dean shivered at the hardy but tinkling laugh.

“Give or take a decade and a few,” Castiel didn’t stop grinning.

“Holy hell you’re over here robbing the cradle tryin’ to get a mate,” Dean stared at Castiel taking in his face, “there’s no way man. You gotta be kiddin’ me.”

“We age slower than regular humans. I promise you I never lie of my age. I never tell it, but I never lie about being human ages.”

“You’re just blowing my mind today!”

“Let’s move on. This is Naomi,” Castiel frowned, “she is the one that is trying to take,” he stopped himself and glanced up at Dean.

“Take what?”

“Hmm…she is the one that I oppose. She is the one demanding that I present myself with a mate in order to get my inheritance. She is the one demanding the tests to make sure that you, um, my mate is indeed fae.”

“That bitch. She looks evil. I don’t like her,” Dean frowned down at the photo.

“I am not too fond of her either. The others that will be there are council members that no one knows. There are over one thousand members of the council worldwide, so we will not know which five will show up.”

“Damn.”

“It is for the best. It makes sure that the proceedings are not biased because of tampering. There will be a blood test. That is why we had to perform the spell so quickly.”

“What do you mean? Like you changed my blood?”

“Yes. The blood takes the longest to transform. Then you will be asked to complete different tasks. These tasks are fae friendly tasks. They will be able to accomplished by any mundane with time and concentration. For fae they we be done effortlessly. They are hidden until we get there. Your hunting skills will take care of that. Then will be the eating.”

“Whoa!” Dean threw his hand up, “I know my lore. I will not eat anything from your world. It’s all tricks and slavery.”

“You ate here,” he gestured to the dishes.

Dean shrugged, “it felt safe.”

Castiel grinned, “exactly. You will have to figure out what foods are safe to eat. The spell will help with that. You will have extra senses. You are already sensitive to magics. That is why I chose you. The spell has enhanced that sensitivity.”

“Sure okay. This all sounds awful. Now if you want me to do this all for you I have another favor.”

“I have told you why I need you to do this.”

“First of all you’re asking a lot of me. Secondly, you told me jack shit. You are vague and lacking any details when you ‘answer’ questions. I get better answers from the government.”

“What would you like?”

“I would like to call my brother.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because you will give away what is really happening. You will call for the cavalry.”

“Then I’m not doing this,” Dean crossed his arms.

Castiel pressed his lips together then huffed, “you can write him a letter and I will make sure that it gets to him.”

“I can text message him.”

“One letter and you can send a picture so he knows you’re alive and well.”

“A ten-minute phone call,” Dean countered ineffectively.

“Your negotiating skills leave a lot to be desired,” Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, “you can send him an e-mail with a course layout and a picture of you in the college quads.”

“Fine.”

Castiel put his hand out.

Dean hesitated then shook it. There was as snap of energy. He looked at their hands.

“My word is my bond,” Castiel let his hand go, “as soon as we are done at the meeting I will take you to the college and we will take your picture.”

“I have to wait?” Dean pouted.

“How did you think we would get a picture?” Castiel asked as he shuffled the pictures back together.

“I dunno. Magic or something.”

“Magic does not translate over technology well.”

“That explains your old phone and ancient laptop,” Dean grinned.

“I have to be careful. I can shorten out electronics. I have a new phone and computer in the process of being prepared for me with dampeners installed.”

“Why do you need this money from the inheritance you seem to be doing pretty well for yourself?”

“It is not enough for what I need to accomplish.”

“There you go bein’ vague again,” Dean picked up the glass and drank all the juice. He put the glass down and it refilled again, “neat friggin trick.”

“There is a stein for you for after lunch. It will do the same. I mean to keep you comfortable and well kept.”

“Sure.”

“Here is a brief history of me,” Castiel placed a manila folder in front of him, “here are the renovation ideas I have that you can sign off on,” a blue folder, “here is the contract that I would like you to sign and lays out everything that I expect. It can be amended for anything that you would like to add. I have a lawyer on call and a notary on standby,” another manila folder, “here is your new ID, credit cards, insurance cards, and fitness center membership card,” he placed a new wallet in from of him, “I put some cash in there just in case.”

Dean picked up the wallet. It was his photo from his driver’s license. It looked legal. Definitely a better fake than he had made in the past.

“This looks almost real.”

“It is. Your cover has to be able to pass deep scrutiny. Everything is aboveboard. I had to make sure of that. Since your likeness is not known to us otherworldly citizens. We just know the stories with exaggerated descriptions of what the Winchesters look like. Most of them have you very bird like, John very wolfish, and Sam a cherub.”

“Good to know,” he studied the ID, “Dean Jones? Really? You couldn’t come up with a better name?”

Castiel shrugged, “it is a very common name so that it takes time to find you.”

“I guess. So was it love at first sight?”

“We met in the baths while I was in New York,” Castiel laid a sheet of paper in front of him, “all the details are here.”

Dean skimmed it for the big details, “really? You make me sound like I was craving your dick,” he continued to read.

“It is not all lies,” Castiel smirked.

Dean swallowed down his retort. If he was honest with himself, he was ready to throw himself at Castiel when he saw how attractive he was and the bulge he had been sporting.

“A novelist? I couldn’t be an engineer or something?” Dean looked up.

“That would involve infiltrating a business to get you in their systems, planting employees to pretend to know you, and creating a massive work history. A university graduate that wants to be a novelist does not require as much work to be done on short notice.”

“So you made me flighty but well read,” Dean made a face of dislike.

“I could have made you an artist.”

“I’ll take novelist. I hope you have a manuscript made up for me.”

“You are a fantasy novelist. Working in realism and fantasy. Sharing part of our world but under the guise of fiction. There are files on the computer that is ‘yours’ I am having put together. There are a few floppies with your ideas and drafts in your room.”

Dean looked up at him, “you put some thought into this.”

“Yes.”

“Was this the same for anyone that filled the role?”

“No,” Castiel looked away, “only for you. You have an extensive knowledge of mythology and legends so I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable with holding conversations with others on topics you were able to relate to.”

“Okay then.”

“All the others’ parts of non-profits so that they would fit in but you have a passion about you that needed to be openly expressed. Your hobbies are also listed based on things that I have heard about you,” Castiel cleared his throat and pushed his chair back, “look over the renovations first. I have a new team on the house so we can have it done on a faster schedule. I have to go to my office to get a few things done before I take my leave of absence.”

“Okay.”

“I am leaving the door locked. You can call downstairs for anything that is not stocked. The staff has the ability to open the door. You will not be able to cross the threshold so do not attempt it. But if you need anything else they can help.”,” Castiel closed his laptop and put it in his bag.

“Okay.”

“I will be back in time for dinner. I will cook when I get back. There is a fruit salad in there if you get hungry. A few non-dairy yogurts. Stay away from dairy for the next few days. I also made a broth. You can heat it up.”

“Castiel. I’ll be fine. You left me a lot of homework.”

“Okay,” Castiel grabbed his keys and jacket.

Castiel paused at the door.

Dean gave him a little wave and looked back down at the papers. He heard the door shut. He waited a beat then got up. A grin slowly spread across his face. He picked up the phone and connected to the front desk.

“Do you take special requests? Good. I need a few things charged to the suite that I’m calling from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get spoiled with the frequent updates =). It's been super slow at work so it gives me time to write! Any questions feel free to ask! Here, on tumblr, or e-mail! Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean just can't stop acting out. The meeting with the council. The Kitra family. And Gabriel shines a little light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things. First things first are character representations. I changed Anael to match Danneel instead of Julie. I realized that the genetics didn’t work even though this is a piece of fiction. Getting a redhead from a brunet and black hair was pushing it. Charles is still based on Rob. Sariel I haven’t based on any actor. I honestly imagine her the same every time I include her in a story. Black hair and blue eyes. Michael is based on Matt and Hael is based on Grace. The council members are each based on their actors as well. When I first wrote this Naomi hadn’t made her reappearance in season 13 so I also updated her look. Plus what’s more fae than silvery white hair!
> 
> b/c I didn't want a long top note I put the rest at the bottom.

Castiel was sleep and something had woken him. His wings fluttered as he stretched. Then he heard it.

“Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big and shine like stars. We don't give a fuck cause that's just who we are. And we are, we are we are, we are we are the crazy kids. Them crazy, them crazy kids. And we are, we are we are, we are we are, the crazy kids, we are the. We are the crazy people.”

Castiel threw the covers back as Kesha’s song blared from the speakers while Dean sang it. He yanked the door open.

Dean stood bouncing on the couch. A disco ball hung from the ceiling. There were different sets of lights set up. Rainbow lights twisted and turned in several directions. There was a karaoke machine in the middle of the floor. Dean held the microphone to his mouth as he sang loudly.

Briefly Castiel was impressed with his voice. He stalked over to the machine and stared at his as he tried to figure out how to turn it off.

Dean jumped down from the couch and grabbed Castiel. He pulled him close and started to grind on him as he sang.

“It’s four in the morning.”

Dean just sang louder, “I say nope, I'm no hoochie. Your homegirl hatin', I say who she? Kesha don't give two fucks, I came to start the ruckus. And ya wanna party with us. 'Cause we crazy motherfuckers!”

Castiel’s wings went out and up. They shook with his irritability. As good as Dean felt pressed against him, he needed his rest. He had to face the council and he needed to be prepared. Not getting enough sleep was not an option.

Castiel turned back to the machine and finally found the off button. He turned back to Dean.

Dean continued to sing even without the backup music and vocals.

Castiel’s breath caught. The pure rawness and talent that Dean possessed caught him off guard. He had assumed that the music and backup vocals and leant to the flawless sound of Dean’s singing. He had been incorrect. He draped his wings around him to block his erection.

“Dean Winchester!” Castiel’s voice echoed off the walls.

Dean froze. A shiver ran through him as he turned to face Castiel.

“What are you doing? We have to be up in a few hours to see the council. You need your rest as well as I do. This is uncalled for.”

Dean shrugged, “I got nervous, so I needed to relieve some stress. Singing, playing video games, and eating help me relax.”

That brought Castiel’s attention to the rest of the room. There was more food than he had seen outside of a banquet. It was all food on his approved meals list. Well, expect for the chocolate fountain. There was also a gaming console connected to the television. And the TV was triple the size of the one that had been in there when he had gone to bed. In the corner there was an elliptical. He couldn’t be mad about that. To the side of the elliptical was a set of free weights. Castiel shook his head and looked back to Dean. He sighed.

“How did you even manage to get this all in here in the few hours that I was sleep?”

Dean grinned as he turned off the coloured lights. They were no fun without the music. He sat the microphone on the table. He clapped his hands and the regular lights turned back on.

“You have a black card on file. I just let them know what I wanted and signed off when they delivered it. I tipped big for help getting everything setup.”

“This,” Castiel waved his arm around the room, “is not why I gave you access to my account.”

Dean stepped into his personal space, “don’t you want a happy mate?” he grinned mischievously.

Castiel growled, “this is not acceptable. This is going to cost me a fortune.”

“Nope. It’s just rental stuff. I’d never buy anything so extravagant without your permission. I’m not that mean,” Dean turned and grabbed a plate.

“How considerate,” Castiel rolled his eyes, “don’t you dare eat. You need to get to bed now.”

Dean ignored him and piled his plate high and settled on the floor in the gaming chair. He popped a shrimp into his mouth and grabbed the controller. Final Fantasy loaded up as he popped another shrimp in his mouth.

Castiel felt the heat rise in him. He balled his hands into fists. He let out a string of curse words then stormed back into his room. He slammed the door and collapsed back on the bed.

“It’s not forever. It’s just a little bit longer. I _need_ him. I don’t have time to find another. You can do this. It’s cool. Everything will be fine,” he lay back in bed and pulled up the covers.

Castiel drifted off to sleep when the sound of a battle woke him. He clinched his jaw and pulled a pillow over his head. The walls vibrated with the sound.

“Turn it down!” Castiel screamed.

The volume dropped a few notches but not enough for Castiel to fall back to sleep. Castiel wrapped his wings around him and the video game was blocked out enough that he was able to fall back to sleep.

<<<>>> 

Dean lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He had gone to bed late. He had waited to see if Castiel would return to yell at him. He made it through two more stages on his game and there had been no word from Castiel. He saved, took that milk bath, and went to bed. He had set his alarm to make sure that he was up in time. He didn’t know what to really expect. Even after reading all the prep work that Castiel had given him.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. He had no idea the route they would take to the hotel. He couldn’t plan an escape. He had gone down to the business center to access the computer and tried to pull up MapQuest and it had been blocked. With the use of the room number to login, it requested a password that Castiel had setup to access anything outside of basic internet and solitaire. Access to all instant messenger programs had been blocked as well as e-mail. Dean had even tried to use a torrent to get around the blocks and that had been stopped as well. Even his dad had not blocked torrent sites. It was how he got around finding and doing things that John might find questionable.

With a glance at the clock Dean pushed the covers back. He stretched and got out of bed. He used the bathroom, washed his hands, and brushed his teeth. He had lathered up the fancy face wash that Castiel had told him to use when he heard movement from Castiel. He was half way through his lotion application when Castiel stormed in the room. Dean tried to bite back his grin, but it was hard.

“How can I help you Castiel?” Dean looked up from where he lotioned his leg.

Castiel was fuming and pointed to his lavender hair.

“That colour really suites you,” Dean let his smile show.

“How did you even manage to do this? How is my body not purple? Only my hair!” Castiel was upset but slightly in awe as well.

“You’re not the only one that knows a spell or two. When you’re a big brother you learn all _kinds_ of ways to torture your little brother. Including shampoo that changes the hair but not mess up the body,” Dean chuckled at the memory of Sam with fuchsia hair, “and it’s lavender not purple. I was very specific with my wording.”

“How did you get the ingredients?”

“You limited the items that I could get by what you thought I’d get up to,” Dean shrugged and went back to applying his lotion, “earth based magics use ingredients that can be bought at a grocery store or market. The staff here is very accommodating.”

Castiel crossed his arms, “reverse it.”

“I can’t. No one learns a reversal spell for a prank,” he rolled his eyes, “it’ll wear off.”

“How fast?” Castiel asked through clinched teeth.

“Hmm…in about three or four days. I didn’t do it as strong as I did before.”

“Four days!” Castiel threw his arms in the air.

That was when Dean realized Castiel was damp from his shower and only wearing a towel. He stopped and took in Castiel’s body. He shook himself and went back to the bathroom. He opened the hair product that Castiel had left for him.

“I don’t have time for this! What was the spell that you used? I’ll figure out how to reverse it.”

“It’s all up here,” Dean tapped his temple then combed his fingers through his hair, “this is really good. I might need to get some when I get back.”

“Dean this is not funny. I need to be presentable for the council,” his voice softened as he pleaded with Dean.

Dean sighed, “dude sorry. I honestly don’t remember where I got the spell from. Probably out of one of uncle Bobby’s books or from some other hunter. I can’t help you. It doesn’t look bad. With your complexion and blue eyes, you look slightly exotic. Almost magical,” he winked at him, “roll with it.”

Castiel huffed and left the room.

Dean chuckled and looked back in the mirror. He had needed a haircut before he had met Castiel and with the few extra days, it was far from the military cut that John preferred. He smiled at his reflection and went to the bedroom for his clothes.

Castiel had said they were hung in the closet. Dean opened the first door to the walk-in closet. His eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped. Clothes that he had never seen were hung. Different style suits, a few tuxedos, gorgeous button downs, designer slacks, and one oversized garment bag. He pulled out the garment bag and hung it on the hook on the closet door. He unzipped it and he gasped. He pulled out the first hanger.

“Suck it Link,” Dean pulled out the floor length forest green, as best as he could describe it, hooded jacket.

The wool was of good quality and sage green embroidery was elegant. It was a vine and leaf inspired pattern.  He realized the hood was detachable and had the same pattern. The craftsmanship was flawless and obviously done by hand not machine. He placed it gently on the bed. He turned back to the rest.

The chemise was ivory. The tunic was dark green and had black and gold trim. All made with the same amount of detail and care. He pulled it all out and placed everything on the bed. He groaned when he saw the brown pants.

“Glorified fuckin’ leggings,” Dean mumbled as he held them up.

Dean shook his head and slipped on his socks then the leggings. He squatted, stretched, kicked and nodded with a smile.

“Not bad. Very breathable and flexible.”

The chemise was next. Undertunic, he changed in his mind. He pulled it over his head. It was a perfect fit. It rested just at his calves. He tied the drawstring at his neck. He grabbed the over tunic and pulled it on. He went to the closet and opened the other door with the floor length mirror. He arranged his clothes so that everything fell properly. He grabbed the belt from the bed and tied it on as he had seen in movies and comics. He smiled at his reflection. At that moment he realized that his boots would not go with the apparel. Then a thought occurred to him. He checked the bottom of the closet. Yup. Knee high boots with a slight heel. He pulled them on and tied them tight.

Dean grabbed the jacket, unbuttoned it, and worked it on. It was just big enough so that it didn’t feel tight over all his clothes.  

“We will need to be ready to leave in ten minutes,” Castiel entered the room as he pulled on his cloak.

Dean’s mouth went dry.

Castiel had on a black surcoat with his family’s coat of arms embroidered on it. Underneath he had a dark blue tunic with silver accents. He had styled his hair back. The use of product darkened the lavender. His eyes seemed unearthly blue with the light hair and dark wardrobe. Dean was pretty sure that Castiel had black leggings underneath.

Dean cleared his throat, “where are your wings?”

“I will make them visible when it is time,” Castiel turned and left the room with the cloak billowing just right.

“Fuck me,” Dean sighed.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Dean followed him.

“The car will be here shortly to take us to the Regency Elysium Hotel,” Castiel slipped on jeweled rings and a bracelet, all silver.

“Am I gonna get some ice?”

“Excuse me?” Castiel gave him a quizzical look.

“Jewelry?” Dean pointed to his rings.

“You will be presented with your jewelry after the council approves you.”

“Oh okay.”

“You will need to wear this,” Castiel lifted a medallion from the table and looped it over Dean’s head.

“What’s this for?”

“It symbolizes that you’re my potential mate,” blush dusted Castiel’s cheeks as he cleared his throat.

Dean lifted it and took a closer look. It was gold and close to Celtic knots, but something was different. He just couldn’t place it. He tinkered with it all the way out the door to the elevator. Then he realized it. It had more of a native tribal twist to it. As if there had been a European and native clan that brought their symbology together. Dean liked it.

Dean froze at the valet stand.

Castiel ended up a few steps ahead of him. He stopped and turned around.

“You said a car was coming to get us.”

Castiel grinned, “I may have lied.”

The coachman jumped down and opened the door to the carriage.

“I’m motherfuckin’ Cinderella.” Dean mumbled as he followed Castiel to the horse drawn carriage.

The coachman bowed as they approached.

Dean settled into the surprisingly comfortable and cool carriage. He immediately grabbed a bottle of water from the bar that was setup.

“There’s a small generator to keep us comfortable,” Castiel answered the unasked question, “I may be limited by tradition but that by no means should that leave us uncomfortable.”

Dean just nodded and looked out the window. People slowed and stared as they made their way through the city. Dean realized why they left so early. It would take a little longer to get there when it was literal horsepower.

 

“I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want. So tell me what you want, what you really really want. I wanna. I wanna. I wanna. I wanna. I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah. If you wanna be my lover. You gotta get with my friends,” Dean sang as they pulled into the hotels parking lot.

“Dean please,” Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I told you I’d get bored,” Dean grinned, “and you don’t have a radio.”

“We’re here so I’m going to need you be quiet for just a little while please.”

The coachman opened the door and Castiel stepped out first. Dean followed and almost fell back when Castiel released his wings. The sound was almost the same as opening a large umbrella. Dean stared at his wings for a moment before the coachman cleared his throat. Dean glanced over to him. He motioned for Dean to fall in step behind Castiel. Dean gave him a nervous smile and headed to the doors.

Dean took in the appearance of the hotel. It was decorated elegantly for a reception. He realized it was because of him. The doorman opened the doors so Castiel didn’t have to stop.

“Castiel,” a shorter man greeted with open arms, “going for a new look? Lavender fits you.”

“Something like that.”

Dean looked around Castiel to get a better look. The man was shorter than six feet. What grabbed Dean’s attention were the golden feathered wings that stood taller than the man himself. Two sets of wings. Dean had seen nothing like them. He wanted to touch and explore them. He had a surcoat the same as Castiel’s. Dean closed his eyes a moment and brought up the pictures that Castiel had shown him of his family. Gabriel! The brother that no one knew what he really did for a living. Dean stopped with a little space between him and Castiel.

“We got a good bunch,” Gabriel grinned as he embraced Castiel, “we have no need to worry.”

“Very good.”

“Holy smokes,” Gabriel let him go and walked to Dean, “he…he is fantastic,” he lifted his hand and tilted Dean’s head back and forth, “terrific bone structure. Those eyes. You hit the damn jackpot,” he stepped back and took in his appearance, “and boy did you dress the hell outta him,” he gave a low whistle.

“Gabriel could you not ogle my mate.”

“Hey if things don’t work out with the kid I am damn sure willing to give it a try,” Gabriel grinned.

“Greet him properly,” Castiel let out an exasperated sigh.

“Sorry,” Gabriel cleared his throat and stood tall with his wings spread wide, “it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he bowed and took Dean’s hand. He kissed the back of his hand then rose and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Dean took a step back. He had forgotten that part. He took a deep breath.

“It is my pleasure to be here,” Dean tipped his head and kissed Gabriel back.

“Castiel my love.”

Castiel turned and gasped, “mother.”

Gabriel moved to Dean’s side so they could both see.

Sariel was just as statuesque as her photos revealed. Her dark hair was mermaid braided back from her face down her back and a tiara set atop her hair. Crystals were woven into the braid. Her wings were like Castiel’s only a grey blue colour instead of black. She had them draped over her shoulders. Her gown was a powder blue. She wore a sash with the family heraldry alongside another Dean hadn’t seen before.

“I was not expecting you,” Castiel hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

“You’re the last to take a mate of my children that are of age. Of course I would be here,” she gave a gummy smile of pure joy.

“Gabriel is no longer mated.”

“Gabriel is a special case,” she chuckled, “are you going to introduce me to your mate?”

“Of course,” he took his mother’s hand and walked over to Dean, “mother this is Dean Jones my future mate.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. There had been nothing in the papers about meeting the mother of his mate. He half bowed then curtsied then held out his hand.

“I can see that you were not expecting me. The poor soul has no idea how to greet me,” Sariel chuckled and called over her shoulder as she took Dean’s hand, “it is very nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you as well Mrs. Kitra,” Dean kissed her hand then her cheek.

“I’m sure your clan is a little more liberal. Believe me if it was up to me so would the Kitra’s but Charles likes tradition,” she hooked her arm in his and led him from the lobby of the hotel, “let’s get you settled while the boys get their act together.”

Dean walked with her silently to the restaurant off the left of the lobby.

“I’m sure that Castiel hasn’t fed you. He lets his nerves get to him and forgets that some of us like to eat our nerves away where he avoids it.”

“I’m starving,” Dean relaxed as he saw a table setup with food.

“I will say Castiel did a fine job picking a mate. You are very beautiful and built for endurance.”

Dean unbutton his jacket and placed it on the back for the chair. Dean blushed as he took a seat across from Sariel.

“I see he spared no expense. Kate Dolly custom made garments,” Sariel nodded her approval as she lifted a glass to her lips.

Dean nodded unsure if that was the designer or not. He didn’t know much of regular fashion let alone fae fashion. He grabbed a glass and raised it to his lips. He stopped half way and put the glass down. He reached for another glass and took a swig from it. He hesitated over a few items before he filled his plate. Dean enjoyed all the food. He took a bite of the biscuit and nodded as he added honey to it. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

Dean was about to continue conversation when the room erupted in applause. He looked around and the room filled with more fae. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth. He stood slowly.

“What?”

A dark umber skinned man stepped forward from the small crowd, “congratulations. Test one passed.”

“Oh,” he looked down at the plate. He had expected a formal start to the affairs.

“I’m Joshua,” he held out his hand.

Dean clasped his arm right below the elbow and gave two gentle shakes as he had read. Dean realized he was not dressed as the others but in normal street clothes.

“This is Hannah,” he indicated the Lebanese man to his left dressed in a nice suit, “Bartholomew,” the Nordic looking man beside Hannah, “Ambriel,” the Chinese woman was smaller than the others but stood like a fighter to his right, “and Gadreel,” should be more intimidating because of his height and build but Ambriel was still the fiercest, “we are the council.”

“To be in your presence is an honor,” Dean gave a deep bow that he held as he counted to the fifteen seconds that had been warned about.

“That is just one test.”

Everyone turned to the click clack of heels.

Dean clinched his jaw to keep from reacting. She was even more frighteningly malicious in person. Her hair had been cut since the picture that Dean had seen. It was stylish pixie cut. It was more silver than white as the picture had seemed. She wore black, gold, and red doublet paired with black breeches and black ankle boots.

“Naomi Tapping. So good to see you,” Castiel took her hand, kissed her wrist and cheek.

“Going for a new look,” she gave a disapproving look at his hair, “so this is your _potential_ mate,” she walked around Dean.

Dean squared his shoulders and held his head high.

“He’s too pretty to be smart enough to get beyond this day. Why don’t you just forfeit and hand it all over to me now. Don’t let him embarrass you and himself this day,” she stopped in front of Dean with her hands cupped behind her back. 

“You are the pretentious bitch that you appear to be. And they told me not to judge a book by it’s cover,” Dean held her eye.

Naomi visibly bristled, “how dare you speak to me like that. I out rank you. You will give me respect.”

Dean pursed his lips and looked her up and down, “present yourself as respectable and maybe I will.”

Dean never saw Ambriel move but she grabbed Naomi’s fist before it hit him. He swallowed hard and worked to keep his face neutral.

“Let us move into the conference room that they have graciously set aside for us,” Joshua turned and moved to leave the restaurant.

Castiel moved to Dean’s side and accompanied him out of the room.

“That was quite an outburst,” Castiel whispered as he took his hand.

“Not my fault she’s a bitch.”

The council moved behind the table that was arranged at the front of the room.

Dean took in the others. He was stunned to see the other siblings. Michael looked as if he had walked out of the pages of a Tolkien novel. He was extremely attractive and dressed to impress. Beside him sat Anael. She was the only one of the family that wasn’t dressed traditionally. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore jeans and a navy hoodie. Dean almost smiled. She looked comfortable. He was shocked that Hael had shown. From what Castiel had said about her she was a long shot of ever meeting him. He was also surprised that she attempted traditional dress with a long purple tunic. Dean noted that the entire family unbelievably attractive. He had thought it a myth about the fae.

Sariel took her place next to Charles at another table set to the side. Castiel led him to the two chairs that were placed cattycornered to the council table. Once everyone was seated Michael stood and moved to the center of the room.

“Welcome council, Kitra family, and House Tapping. We are here today to gather the proof of Castiel’s mate as fae and approval for him to join Clan Kitra. As I put in place upon my taking the head of the clan several decades ago, only someone of fae heritage can be mated into our family.”

“Because you’re prejudice and didn’t like my choice of mate,” Gabriel mock whispered.

Michael continued as if nothing had been said, “we want to keep our bloodline clean and of respect. Dean Jones of a nomad clan has been presented before us today as the potential mate for my brother Castiel.”

Dean’s focus began to drift as Michael continued to go on and on about the purity of the clan, mating rules and the family’s history. Castiel had not prepared him for a long speech. His eyes began to wander around the room. His gaze landed on Gabriel. Gabriel grinned at him. He did the gabbing too much hand gesture and made a face. Dean tucked his lips to keep from smiling. Gabriel mimed choking himself, then hanging himself, then shooting himself. Anael eventually nudged him. A soft giggle escaped Dean.

Castiel placed a hand on his knee and gave a squeeze.

Dean cleared his throat and tried to focus back on Michael.

“And so we are here today so that Castiel can take a mate and gain his inheritance early.”

 

Dean sank down in a chair in the hotel room they had him go into after he had completed the tasks. The last had been an obstacle course. Dean panted and wiped a hand down his face. The door to the room opened and closed. He didn’t even bother to look.

“You did great,” Gabriel patted him on the back.

“I feel like y’all are just fuckin’ with me at this point.”

“Here.”

Dean opened his eyes and took the bottle from Gabriel. He hesitated and sniffed it. He guzzled down the water.

“Not gonna lie I’m kinda surprised. For a human you did amazing. The spell really took well to you.”

Dean sat up and looked around, “should we really be talkin’ about that around here?”

“No worries. I have this room on lock down. You could scream and no one could hear you,” Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed.

“Great. Are you gonna kill me like the others?” Dean sat the empty bottle on the table next to him and pulled the overtunic off.

“Ooh do I get a show?” Gabriel grinned.

“Are you? Why am I not dead?”

“I dunno kiddo. If I had answers I wouldn’t have had to bargain with Billie so much,” he chuckled.

“Who’s Billie?”

Gabriel sucked in a breath, “oops. I’ve said too much,” he stood to leave.

“Nuh uh,” Dean stood in his way and pressed a hand to his chest, “what do you know?”

Gabriel looked down and threw his head back laughing, “what? Do you think that you can take me human?” he snapped and was across the room, “I think you forget what I am.”

“Look Castiel isn’t telling me anything. I just want to know what hell I’m doin’ here besides being his fake mate.”

Gabriel crossed his arms and studied him. He gave a defeated sigh and went back to sit on the bed.

“Please any info you can give.”

“I can’t give you his reasoning. That’s up to him to come clean on. I can ease your opinion on him being a bad guy. Sit down,” with a gesture the chair moved behind Dean and flopped down into it, “so you know that the others that he tried to turn died.”

“Yeah. He was surprised that I didn’t. He said that’s why he needs me to play along because he doesn’t have time to find someone else.”

“Good so at least I don’t have to go over all that. Billie, and you cannot tell a damn soul, is death.”

Dean stared at him blankly.

“Like come and take your soul. Grim reaper works for her.”

“There’s no such thing as the grim reaper. There are just reapers,” Dean said matter-of-factly.

“Well good. You’re not just a pretty face. Right. There are reapers and who do you think they work for?”

“Whoa. There really is a death. Damn this week is just blowing my damn mind,” Dean scrubbed a hand down his face, “so this Billie he’s _the_ death?”

“ _She_ is death. So I mad a bargain with her that she’d give me the souls back if I could replace them.”

“Whoa. Whoa. WHOA!” Dean leaned forward in the chair, “so you, one, spoke with death? Two, killed other people?”

“Before she was death she was,” Gabriel smirked, “a good friend of mine. Then Julian retired.”

“Who the hell is Julian?” Dean threw a hand in the air.

“Oh, he was death before Billie took over.”

“Wait…so there’s more than one death?”

“No. There is only one death at a time. The job gets old and the scythe gets passed on,” Gabriel stated as if it was every day news, “Julian was in Italy last time I heard. He loves good pizza and pasta.”

Dean stood up and started pacing. He tried to process everything that he had just learned. He stopped to speak then shook his head and kept on pacing.

“And to answer your second question. I didn’t actually kill other people. I put people in positions where nature took its course. One less serial killer, pedophile, animal abuser, or general scum bag ain’t gonna hurt anyone.”

“But how can you tell?” Dean turned to face him.

“Oh Cassy didn’t give you a lot info on us. So,” Gabriel scooted back on the bed, crossed his legs, and leaned back against the headboard, “each of us in the Kitra clan have a special talent or gift as it were. Besides being known as the trickster I am also known as truth seeking. I can see someone’s aura and can tell when people are lying. I know people’s true selves. I did play judge, jury, and executioner but I did so without bias. I give the souls to Billie and she returned those of the people that passed away during Cassy’s spell. I modified their memories and get them home safely. They don’t know anything other than having a great night with a hot guy.”

Dean sat back down and stared at Gabriel, “so they aren’t dead?”

“Nope. Well most of them. There was one that I chose not to save,” Gabriel frowned and looked away.

“Why? Why would you make that choice?”

“He,” Gabriel took a deep breath, “I saw his future. Sometimes it happens when I handle bodies and check auras. Not often but it can happen. He was going to die the following week. He was gonna be beaten to death by some evangelical maniacs. He would suffer, and I thought that it was right that he shouldn’t have to. That he would meet a peaceful end. Billie checked to see if there was a way to change his future. There wasn’t. There wasn’t an alternative future for him. His path led to that horrible death no matter his choices. Those homophobic assholes would murder him. Christopher was a good soul and deserved better.”

“Oh.”

Dean knew that fear. There were towns that they would stop in and he knew that he had to stay on the conservative path to keep out of trouble.

“Yup.”

“What happened to the people that would have murdered him?”

“There was a bus accident,” Gabriel grinned, “breaks went out and it careened into a gorge.”

“Hmm accidents do happen,” Dean smiled.

“And that left me with a surplus of six souls if Cassy messed up again. I still have four left.”

“So I made it. Any inkling as to why though?”

“You’re magic sensitive. I’m sure you figured that out being a hunter and all. The others were too but I think it’s because you’re around it all the time. I bet even before the spell your aura reeked of it. There’s something special about you kid. I just don’t know what. Once the spell wears off and I don’t have to weed through it I’ll see who you really are.”

“Stop calling me kid,” Dean scowled.

“I have three plus millennia on you. I’ll call you infant if I want to,” Gabriel chuckled.

“Hey,” he licked his lips and looked at the door then back to Gabriel, “how old is Castiel?”

“Younger than me. I’m not getting in trouble for telling that secret. Just know that your parents’ parents’ parents weren’t even thought of when he was going through his tweens. He’s been a full-grown adult for over a century. Part of why finally taking a mate is a big thing for him. Most of us come out of our teens with potential mate. Way before adulthood.”

“So uh, what happened to your mate?”

“She wasn’t of the right breed apparently,” Gabriel pushed himself up and off the bed, “wrong religion and bloodline. I assume too many arms for their liking. Mom and dad passed the title on to Michael when I was about to complete the mating rituals with her. Michael declared it basically illegal to partner with anyone or anything without similar DNA. No matter how powerful they are or how unstoppable the alliance would have made our family. Her family was already against us with our European ancestry but was willing to overlook it because we loved each other.  It just wasn’t meant to be.”

“That is the most prejudice thing I’ve ever heard of. That’s why Michael’s speech gave me World War Two vibes. A pure bloodline. People were massacred after that type of thought process before. Not gonna lie I don’t like it at all.”

“Well none of us really do, but with mom and dad stepping down they don’t have much word. As long as it doesn’t cause trouble in the long run they stand quietly.”

“That’s why Castiel was surprised to see them here. I’m sorry that you had to get rid of your mate. I’m sure she isn’t happy about it either.”

“You have no idea,” Gabriel chuckled, “they call her the destroyer for more than one reason. Come on. Enough time has passed it’s time to get your blood work done. They should have everything ready,” Gabriel opened the door.

“I hate needles,” Dean grabbed his overtunic and pulled it back on, “the destroyer. Multiple arms,” he let it process as he left the room and pulled the door closed, “hold up a second! Dude! You cannot be serious,” he jogged to catch up with Gabriel by the elevator, “your mate was Kali?!”

Gabriel smiled lovingly, “she was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Well you know,” he walked on the elevator with him, “she’s also the creator. She is compassionate, loving, caring, and known for rebirth. Kali is a goddess that encompasses all that is righteous as well. I bet she gets that from you. Her wrath is mighty, but her love is all devouring. She protects her people. She is a worthy mate no matter what the others say.”

Gabriel couldn’t take his eyes off Dean. His wings reached out and pulled Dean to him. He tried to swallow the lump that was in his throat. His breath was shaky at best.

Dean let Gabriel’s wings pull him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and held him.

Gabriel shook silently as the sobs tried to work out of him.

“Thank you.”

The doors dinged before they opened. They stepped apart and straightened themselves up.

Castiel stood outside the doors and eyed them.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“Nope,” Gabriel plastered a smiled back on his face as he wiped the tears away, “just was laughing at a really good joke. Teary eyed and everything.”

“It was funny as fuck,” Dean put on a grin too.

Castiel narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, “I don’t have time to figure out what really is happening. I was coming to retrieve Dean from your company. It’s time for the bloodwork to be done.”

“I know. I set my watch and I got your page. I wasn’t gonna keep lover boy away,” Gabriel followed behind them as Castiel led the way.

“You were babysitting me,” Dean scoffed.

“But it turned out to be a good time.”

“It really did,” Dean smiled softly, “I learned a lot from someone old enough to be my great great great great grandfather,” he teased.

Gabriel clutched his heart, “you wound me kid.”

“You told him your age?” Castiel stopped and turned around.

“Not exactly. Don’t worry your pretty little head. He doesn’t know your age. He just knows I’m older than the pyramids and that you’re a lot younger than me.”

Dean did the math in his head. Gabriel really was a few millennia old. He had gained more knowledge in a week than he had over a lifetime. He had also gained a friend in a fae creature. It had been one hell of a week.

The first thing that Dean noticed was that everyone had their wings out and held high. He realized that Naomi didn’t have wings. He took her appearance with a fresh idea. She still set off his vibe of ‘other’ but not the same as the Kitra family had. He noticed that Gadreel and Bartholomew were also wingless. He made note to ask Gabriel once it was all over.

“Hello I’m Tamara. I’ll be performing the blood test. Please have a seat,” a woman approached from the side. She was also wingless.

Gabriel had continued over to join his family. Castiel stepped to the side. Dean took the seat in the chair in the middle of the room. Everything on the table was what he had seen before in the clinic he had last stopped in to get tested prior to their arrival in Dorchester. Then there were test tubes and a cauldron that had a mixture of something in it.

“This is just like taking blood for any other test. There will be a little prick--”

“That isn’t me,” Gabriel said from the side.

Tamara smiled and shook her head, “I’ll take two vials and remove the needle. I’m a nurse practitioner so I do this a lot. I’m not just showing up and you’re my first patient.”

“Thanks. That makes me feel better. I don’t really like needles.”

“Good thing for you the butterfly needle is super popular now. A lot less pain than its predecessor,” Tamara put on gloves and tore open an alcohol swab, “put your arm up here please. I’m going to clean the area where I’m going to insert the needle. You have good veins, so it won’t be hard to do,” she wiped in a circle over his most prominent vein, “now I’m going to tie this band around your arm,” she opened a new tourniquet and tied it around his bicep, “perfect,” she tapped the vein a couple of times then grabbed the fresh needle, “remember to breath. Please don’t hold your breath. Do you want me to count down?”

“Nah that’ll be—oh!” Dean looked down and she had inserted the needle and it was a very light pinch.

Tamara grinned, “works every time.”

She filled the two vials quickly and placed them aside. She removed the tourniquet and grabbed a cotton ball. She pulled the needle out slowly and pressed the cotton ball over the wound.

“Hold that in place for me please,” she put all the trash in heavy duty bag that was labeled biohazard. She opened a Band-Aid and turned back to Dean, “you can remove your finger.”

Dean watched as she put the Band-Aid on. He smiled down at the Batman Band-Aid.

“Would you like a lollipop as well?”

“Yes,” Gabriel and Dean said at the same time.

Tamara chuckled. She handed Dean a cherry blowpop and tossed one to Gabriel.

“Thanks.”

“You can go sit with Castiel.”

Dean got up and let Castiel lead him to the chairs that had been placed aside for them.

Dean opened his sucker and watched as Tamara poured some of his blood into a test tube. She picked up a dropper and pulled the contents from the cauldron into it. She poured more of his blood into other test tubes that already had something in it. The other vial of blood she placed in a cup of ice. Dean had no idea what to expect. They all sat there quietly as she completed the job.

A few minutes passed and Dean got restless. He leaned over to Castiel.

“How much longer?” he whispered.

“Soon. Be patient.”

Dean started to fidget after a few more minutes. He began to tap his foot. He hadn’t realized he had started to hum ‘MMMBop’ until suddenly the entire room broke out in the chorus.

Tamara broke out laughing as she finished up, “well that was remarkable. Completely relevant since it is a measure of time. I have great news,” she stepped around the table, “Dean is without a doubt fae. The mating can commence.”

Applause filled the room. Castiel grabbed Dean and kissed him.

“We can mate,” Castiel genuinely was happy.

Dean grinned, “you’re gonna be my mate. I’m gonna be your mate,” he hoped the panic didn’t show.

Dean had half expected the tests to fail and he would be able to go back to his normal life. He hadn’t expected to be stuck with Castiel for months.

Castiel’s smile faded as he wiped Dean’s tears away, “this is a good thing. I swear it Dean. I keep my word. I always keep my word.”

Dean’s bottom lips quivered and he let Castiel wrap his wings around him. He just had to buy his time and he would be free. No harm. He let Castiel hold him until he was able to gain control over his emotions. He took a deep breath and pushed it all down.

“We did it. We can start planning the ceremony now,” Dean smiled.

“Remember we’re keeping it small my love,” Castiel kissed him again and pulled him to his feet, “we have some papers to sign.”

Castiel took his hand and they walked over to the table where the council sat.

“Congratulations Castiel and Dean. I’m happy for you. You can sign here and here, and we’ll be out of your hair.”

“This is accepting your role as my mate and that you declare your fae lineage,” Castiel advised as he handed him a quill.

They signed and moved to where there was another table and paperwork. Naomi stood by the table with a sour look.

“This isn’t over. Something just isn’t adding up. Dean comes from nowhere and you’re mating. I will find out the truth.”

“I have what is rightfully mine Naomi. Sign away your rights so that I can accept my inheritance.”

Naomi made a face but bent down to sign the paperwork. Castiel signed as well. The paperwork automatically rolled up and with a puff of smoke vanished. Dean stared.

“Yeah that’s fae magic for you,” Gabriel handed him a glass of champagne, “congrats. You’re about to become part of a crazy ass family.”

“Cheers,” Dean tapped his glass against Gabriel’s.

What had he gotten himself into?

 

 

* * *

* * *

(Sneak peek to the next chapter)

 

“You can take pictures wherever you want,” Castiel said as they stood on the PRU campus after the festivities that had followed the official announcement of their mating.

“Can I send two pictures? Sam really likes libraries. I’d like to take one here and then in the library,” Dean had been glad that Castiel had remembered to bring their regular clothes because he hadn’t thought about it. He pulled the collar up on the leather jacket.

“Of course Dean.”

“Of course Dean,” Gabriel mocked, “you two don’t have to play the roles any more. It’s just me.”

“That’s a good spot there,” Castiel ignored him as he lifted his camera, “tilt you head a little so the sun can catch your eyes.”

Dean adjusted the backpack on his shoulder and did as asked. He put on his best smile. After Castiel tool that photo he laid with his arms behind his head on the backpack and took a few more.

“I’ll figure out which one I like best later,” Dean stood and dusted himself off.

“I know which one I like,” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, “you all sprawled out was rather fetching.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondly, I forgot to say before. I don’t own the rights to any of the music used within the story. Same as the characters. I don’t own any of it. And yes I know Kesha is completely out of the timeline but when I heard this song on the radio when I first mapped this story out, I was like ‘yes Dean is going to annoy the fuck outta Cas with this song. I don’t care if it’s an anachronism!’
> 
> Thirdly, yeah work is busy again so I wasn’t able to update a frequently as I wanted to. 
> 
> Fourthly, the designer name in the story is where I got ideas for their clothes. I had an idea of what I wanted but needed images to give me a few more details. 
> 
> Fifthly, you guys are wonderful! Thanks for all the love!
> 
> Sixth, this chapter ended up being waaay longer than I had planned when I mapped it so I'm splitting into two chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets his ring. They visit the school. A nice dinner with Gabe. Dean writes Sam.

Dean had not expected to be overwhelmed by Castiel’s family. Everyone wanted a chance to speak with him and congratulate him on his pending mating. He smiled and nodded and greeted everyone accordingly. He had finally gotten a moment to take a breath and went to the refreshments table. He grabbed a bottle of water and tried to not guzzle it all down at once. Dean enjoyed the few minutes he had alone.

“Hey. I’m Anael. I figured I should give you some space before I came over. The family can be a bit of a mood killer. You looked like you were ready to run,” Anael eased on up by his side with a cocktail in hand.

“Yeah it’s a little much,” Dean agreed.

“You don’t really like him do you?” she leaned in and whispered.

Dean froze and looked at her.

Anael quirked and eyebrow and pursed her lips as she studied him. Her eyes went wide and she almost dropped her drink. She moved in closer to him and did a few quick hand gestures that he didn’t recognize.

“I was joking like big sisters do, but am I correct?”

Dean looked around. No one paid attention to them.

“I put up an illusion. No one will hear or look this way.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean turned back to the table and picked up a tart and shoved it in his mouth.

“You don’t love him but you have ridiculous chemistry. You are _so_ going to fall for him. You two are something else,” she grinned up at him, “I knew that something was off. Cas likes to make his heart known. For this to be the first time that we’re meeting you something has to be going on. I’ll keep your secret. You can trust me.”

“Trust the fae,” he scoffed.

Anael narrowed her eyes.

Dean realized too late what he had said, “I mean your clan. I know who you are. If it wasn’t for Castiel I wouldn’t be here but he and I are in this together. So I gotta put up with the family.”

“And where is your clan from again?”

“Out in the Midwest. We have to move around a lot because of hunters so we don’t really have a home town.”

“Mm hmm. Okay Dean Jones. I am here if you need me. I don’t like all this traditional shit,” she completed another hand gesture then grabbed Dean’s arm, “oh my. You are so funny Dean. I see why Castiel loves you,” she winked and went back to the rest of the guests.

“Awfully chummy with my older sister,” Gabriel drifted over.

“Yeah. She’s cool.”

“Of course you think so. She showed up in Levi’s and high as a kite. So very human of her,” Gabriel chuckled as he made a plate.

“High?”

“You didn’t smell the weed on her?” he snorted, “must have been fae grade so you may not have caught it.”

“Wow. Yeah I like her,” Dean laughed and grabbed another bottle of water.

Castiel walked over. He was all smiles and radiated happiness.

Dean shivered. He looked around. It felt like the temperature had changed and something tickled his awareness. He smiled as Castiel approached. Everything grew tight as he watched him stride over.

“It’s time to make it official,” Castiel held out his hand.

Dean drank down a long swig then handed the bottle to Gabriel. He went Castiel to the middle of the floor.

Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out a wooden box. He opened the box and took out the ring.

Dean held out his hand. He licked his lips and bit the inside of jaw to keep himself from reacting.

Castiel slipped the platinum ring onto his finger. It had the same tribal-esk knot work as the necklace, but in the center was a moonstone.

Dean looked up when Castiel began to speak. At first he didn’t recognize the words that seemed to be a mix of Gaelic and Enochian. Then it was as if a switch in his mind flipped and he understood it all.

“And I make this commitment with all of my heart and for an eternity. You are my mate. My partner. I shall cherish you until my last breath. I thank you for accepting me as your other half. To complete you and move through this world as a pair. Dean with this ring I seal with my word that my intentions are real and without taint. Be mine.”

Dean tuck his lips and tried to suck the tears back into his eyes. Even though he knew that it was all a farce, the look in Castiel’s eyes and sincerity in his words. Dean swallowed and nodded.

“I accept you as my mate,” he squeaked out. He almost jumped as he felt that same snap of energy as he had when Castiel gave his word to let him reach out to Sam. A sealed deal.

Castiel let his hand go and cupped his face. He pulled Dean in for a kiss. Cheers went up throughout the room.

Dean felt the spark that he had felt that first night they had spent together. He leaned into the kiss. He parted his lips and brushed his tongue against Castiel’s lips. He moaned when their tongues brushed.

“Okay fellas! Let’s keep it PG-13 until after the full ceremony,” Charles raised his voice.

Dean blushed and pulled back from Castiel.

“Sorry.”

Castiel’s cheeks were also dusted with pink as he licked his lips and watched Dean’s mouth. He blinked rapidly and cleared his throat.

“My apologies.”

Dean looked down at the ring again and smiled. Someone actually cared about him even if it wasn’t really real. It was real enough that Castiel’s plan rested on his shoulders.

“Hold on what did he mean by after the full ceremony?”

 

They were in the room that Gabriel and Dean had occupied earlier.

“I have to what?” Dean stood ready to strike Castiel.

“You did not read the contract that you signed. We have to have a commencement bedding.”

“No. Say it like it is. We have to fuck in front of people. Like,” Dean’s mouth worked as he tried to find the right words. He couldn’t. He grunted and turned away from Castiel.

“I put it all in writing Dean. It isn’t my fault that you failed to read the paperwork before you signed it. I even added in the amendments that you requested. You’ll have more freedom and your own space and the agreed upon limited communication with your family. We both signed it. How was I supposed to know that you hadn’t actually read it?”

Dean dropped into a chair and crossed his arms. His frown deepened and he refused to look at Castiel.

“Wooo! That was a great party,” Gabriel entered the room and shut the door behind him. He rested against the door and chugged from a bottle of champagne.

“Gabriel now is not the time.”

Gabriel glanced in between them, “trouble in paradise already? You literally just accepted his request to be your mate. What gives?” he pushed off the door and walked to stand between them.

Castiel sighed, “he didn’t read the entire contract. He didn’t know about the viewed bedding.”

“Oh,” Gabriel sat the bottle on the table and knelt in front of Dean, “hey my man. It’s okay. The entire process is super clinical. You’ll just go through the motions and they’ll have to see you climax. Then they’ll be gone.”

“What?” Dean stared at Gabriel.

“Part of being a good mate is to know how to properly pleasure your mate. If Castiel fails at that they can challenge the mating request. If you want I can get you something to ejaculate quickly.”

Dean made a face and dropped his arms, “I can’t let them think I’m like a one pump chump. No way. If I gotta do this then it’s gonna be a damn show.”

“There’s the spirit,” Gabriel slapped his thigh and stood up, “plus if anyone should be worried it’s Cassy. He’s goin’ to have all the pressure to make sure that he can perform.”

Dean grinned. It hadn’t occurred to him that he’d be the one that is to be pleasured. No stress. Castiel would have to be the one to truly put up a performance. He leaned forward.

“Do you have something that will make it nearly impossible for me come?”

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed.

Castiel threw his arms in the air and turned away from them.

“I can certainly whip up something.”

“You will not,” Castiel replied with his back to them.

“I’m gonna take you out to eat tonight and we can talk about the next few weeks,” Gabriel picked up the bottle and took another long swig.

“We have a stop that we have to make on the way back to the hotel,” Castiel turned around.

“Then you two need to change clothes. I’ve got the car here so that you don’t have to take horses back home. I figured you hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

“You’re right,” Castiel began to peel off his garb, “it was the one thing I hadn’t thought of. I remembered to pack us clothes but hadn’t thought about a way back. Thank you.”

“No problem. So where are we stopping?”

 

“You can take pictures wherever you want,” Castiel said as they stood on the PRU campus.

“Can I send two pictures? Sam really likes libraries. I’d like to take one here and then one in the library,” Dean had been glad that Castiel had remembered to bring their regular clothes because he hadn’t thought about it. He pulled the collar up on the hand-me-down leather jacket.

“Of course Dean.”

“Of course Dean,” Gabriel mocked, “you two don’t have to play the roles any more. It’s just me.”

“That’s a good spot there,” Castiel ignored him as he lifted his camera, “tilt your head a little so the sun can catch your eyes.”

Dean adjusted the backpack on his shoulder and did as asked. He put on his best smile. After Castiel took that photo he laid with his arms behind his head on the backpack and took a few more. He took a more in a few different poses. He even did a few he had seen in catalogs just for fun. It left them all laughing.

“I’ll figure out which one I like best later,” Dean stood and dusted himself off.

“I know which one I like,” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, “you all sprawled out was rather fetching.”

Castiel gave him a look.

“Sorry,” Gabriel put his hands up, “off limits until it’s all over. I got it.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and let the digital camera hang around his neck as they walked to the main buildings.

“This is a really nice school.”

“I picked it because it has several programs for a solid education or trade. It seemed like it would be something a Winchester would look for in a school.”

Dean pulled the backpack on with both straps, “how do you know so much about us?”

“Oh. He doesn’t know,” Gabriel fell in step beside Dean, “you’re like the damn boogieman. Hunters are terrifying in their own rights, but the Winchesters are in their own league. Those that are connected to you are even seen as extremely dangerous to us others. John Winchester has a hard on for the thing that killed his wife. Anyone that can have that information is at risk. He tore through many creatures to get information. He trained his sons to shoot first ask questions later. It is for our own benefit that we find out as much information about the scourge of the supernatural world to protect ourselves. We keep dibs on you and the Campbells. Can’t run the risk of either killing us.”

“Campbells as in my mom’s family?”

“He doesn’t know about them Gabriel. John cut them off from their other side of the family when they tried to take the boys.”

Dean stopped walking. He looked between them. His mom’s family. People he had only heard about in passing.

“They,” he swallowed, “they wanted to take us?”

Gabriel and Castiel exchanged a look.

“Yeah. When Mary passed her family wanted to take you and Sam to live a regular life. It was more of properly protecting you since they were trained hunters and John was a grieving widow.”

“I had no idea,” Dean looked at the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“When he left you with Pastor Jim and Bobby Singer they would come and visit. Then you got too old to keep the secrets. They’d send money to help out. They wanted nothing but the best for you boys but your father wasn’t having any of it.”

Dean just nodded.

“Are you okay?” Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a genuinely concerned look.

“Yeah. Just gotta process this all. I didn’t have any idea about this. Thanks for tellin’ me though. I ‘preciate it,” Dean walked off into the direction the sign pointed to the library.

Gabriel shrugged and followed.

Dean walked into the library and headed to the back where they wouldn’t be disturbed. He had a family that he hadn’t known about that had wanted him. He could have had a regular life. But it would have changed him. He liked who he was. He was strong. Fierce. A force to be reckoned with. He was crafty and nearly unstoppable. He nodded to himself and took his backpack off. Dean grabbed a few books from the shelves and put them on the table in the corner. He unzipped the backpack and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

“You put real stuff in there?” Gabriel chuckled.

“I didn’t know how else to make it look like he was going to school,” Castiel shrugged and pulled the camera to his face, “do you want to look like you’re studying and I caught you by surprise or just a planned photo?”

“Let’s do a few of both.”

They took a few pictures then left the library. Dean stopped and grabbed a class catalog and financial aid forms while Gabriel and Castiel walked ahead. He quickly put them in his bag then jogged to catch up.

“Where are we doing dinner?”

“Let’s go to the Burger Joint,” Gabriel suggested as they headed to the parking lot.

“I haven’t been there in a while. I do like a great burger. Dean should be able to handle that now.”

“Where are we going?”

“Burger Joint.”

“Oh that’s actually the name of it.”

“Yes. They make amazing burgers. I think that you will enjoy it,” Castiel smiled.

 

Gabriel and Castiel stared at Dean.

“Did he make those noises when you fucked him?”

“So crass Gabriel. And yes he did.”

“Sowwy,” Dean mumbled as he finished chewing, “I don’t usually make noise when I eat but damn is this one awesome burger.”

“Yeah I gathered,” Gabriel grinned and picked up his burger.

“We have to come here again.”

“It’s not too far from the new house so that can be arranged.”

They eat in silence for a little while.

Dean tried not to think about this most likely being his last bit of freedom for the next few days. He listened as Gabriel went on what to expect over the next few days. When he was half way finished he pulled a dollar out his pocket and fed it to the jukebox at their table. He flipped through the songs and picked his four.

“Is this going to be more Hanson or Spice Girls?” Castiel slightly frowned.

“No. I picked a few classics.”

It seemed as if no one else had picked any songs as his played right after the one that had be playing. Chuck Berry’s voice filled their side of the restaurant. Dean sang along between bites. Right after Areosmith played. Dean was surprised no one else had dialed in their own music. There were six other tables with customers. He assumed no one wanted to spend money. Which was fine by him. He smiled as he finished his fries and popped the last bite of the burger in his mouth.

“So pop music and classic rock,” Castiel smiled.

“I love music.”

When Madonna played next both fae brothers looked at him.

“That’s a little stereotypical,” Gabriel teased.

“’Express Yourself’ is a classic. It’s none of that ‘Ray of Light’ bullshit that she’s pulling right now,” Dean sat a little taller in his seat, “Madonna is a pioneer of music. Even though she’s a little crazy. She helped start a movement in music.”

“Okay. Sorry. Did not mean any harm,” Gabriel grinned as he took a sip of his shake.

They finished up their food and Dean eyed the dessert menu. Queen played next and Gabriel burst out laughing.

Castiel stared at him.

“Yeah you’re hella bi.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Madonna might as well be a rainbow flag. Like all the gays love her. Then Queen. Freddie Mercury is a bi icon. So if you ever questioned your human’s sexuality you don’t need to anymore. He definitely likes the dick as much as he likes the pus,” Gabriel continued to laugh.

“How do you know I’m not gay?” Dean sat back and as he bobbed his head to the music.

“Just as legendary as the Winchesters’ lethalness is the promiscuity of Dean Winchester. You get laid on the regular. Cas is the first time that you’ve gone all the way with a guy though.”

Castiel turned to his brother, “how-how do you know that?”

“Because if Dean Winchester was takin’ it up the ass all the creatures would have come out the woodwork to have a piece.”

Dean blushed and cleared his throat.

“Dean is a fine catch. You were attracted to him not even knowing who he was. There may not be a reliable sketch or concept of his image, but throughout the community it’s known of his beauty. Not all the women he’s had in bed were human and boy do they tell stories.”

“What else can I get you fellas?” the waiter returned and began to clear the table.

“Can I have slice of your apple pie please?”

“Of course doll,” he turned to the brothers as he balanced the empty dishes.

“I’ll have the double chocolate cake, a piece of the strawberry shortcake, and a slice of the key lime pie.”

The waiter didn’t even blink.

“I’ll just have a cup of coffee please.”

“Coming up in two shakes,” he smiled and left the table.

“Really Gabe?”

“What?”

“How did he not even second guess your order?”

“This is sanctuary location. I’m known for my sweet tooth as a lot of fae are. They get fae among other types in here all the time,” Gabriel drained the glass of his shake.

“How,” Dean looked around, “how do you know that?”

Castiel pointed to the caddy that held the straws and sweeteners.

Dean looked and didn’t understand. He looked back at Castiel.

“It’s the star of unity. It’s a symbol places display to let everyone know that it’s a safe place and a violence free location. All otherworldly creatures are welcome without judgement but they must maintain peace. There are no exceptions. If you break the code you will no longer be welcome in any safe place or sanctuary,” Castiel explained.

“I’ve seen this before. I just thought it was a brand.”

“As the NDA in the contract explains, you cannot pass this information along. It is to stay between us. Otherwise the contract is broken and I can do with you as I please.”

“I wouldn’t,” Dean fell short. He couldn’t say he would never because a month ago he would have used the information to gain the upper hand. He simply nodded.

“Thank you.”

“That means you didn’t notice the waiter is an elf,” Gabriel pointed out.

Dean was about to say something but the waiter returned. He watched as he placed the dessert on the table. He put down clean forks and the mug for Castiel’s coffee. Dean looked at him. It was as if he had his sight cleared. He noticed the sharpness in his features and the pointed ears. When their eyes met he saw the spark in his eyes.

“You must be newly Awakened,” he smiled at Dean, “the first few weeks it’s like you stepped into a completely different world.”

Dean nodded.

“It gets easier,” he poured Castiel’s coffee.

Dean’s eyes went wide. He hadn’t even noticed him move to get the pot. Had he moved?

“Your mate will help you. It’s better with a guide. Anything else fellas?” he turned to Castiel and Gabriel.

“Just the check whenever you have a chance.”

“Sure thing honey,” he walked off to pour coffee for someone else that had sat down at the counter.

“Wow.”

“Eat your pie.”

 

Dean sat at the table on the new laptop that Castiel had received. It was a lot sleeker than the previous. Definitely a newer model than the clunky one he had previously. It was the one that had been setup for Dean and his writing career. He had read over some of the manuscripts and they weren’t bad. Especially the novel with the poly relationship of supernatural law enforcement team. He had put it aside to go through the photos that they had taken that afternoon.

“Did you do some sort of magic on these pictures?” Dean asked as he looked at himself.

“No,” Castiel ran a towel over his hair as he walked in from his shower.

“Are you sure? These…they…uh that’s to say I look good in them.”

Castiel sat down at the table beside him and slung the towel over his shoulder.

Dean looked up. His eyes roamed over Castiel’s naked chest and arms. They trailed all the way down to the waist band of his shorts. He swallowed and turned back to the computer.

“Dean you’re very attractive. You don’t always see it but you’re gorgeous. I just captured what you over look. I love this one,” Castiel pointed to the one with Dean’s wide smile and the sun behind him gave him a glowing look and the freckles noticeable.

“I look happy.”

“You were laughing at something dumb Gabriel was saying.”

“Okay that one.”

“You should send a few. Tell him that your classmate is a photography major and asked you to be his model. That way he can get a few,” Castiel pointed to another where a butterfly had landed on his shoulder, “this one,” he pointed to one last one, “this one where you’re blushing when the girl asked if you were a celebrity.”

“No I look goofy.”

“I really like it. Send it to him.”

“Okay,” Dean mumbled as he clicked to select it.

“I like this one too. It’s like you were captured studying. A good mix of shock and annoyance,” Castiel chuckled.

“Yeah,” Dean laughed, “thanks for letting me do this.”

“Of course Dean. I’ve got a mediation that I need to complete. I’ll read over the e-mail when I’m done. Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.”

“I promise I won’t wreck the suite or start a karaoke party while you’re gone.”

Castiel nodded. He got up and went to his room he returned in slippers and had a robe. His once again out of sight. He glanced back at Dean for a moment then left the room.

_Sammy,_

_I’m sorry to abruptly leave like I did. I knew that if I had said anything that dad would have jumped down my throat. I hope you get this soon. I know that there is no internet where you’re staying. When I get a chance I’m gonna send a phone to Bobby’s for you. It’ll get enough internet to e-mail. I had to pawn my phone to get some food and a bus ticket. I’ll have to do without it for a bit. I got internet at school so we can e-mail back and forth. I miss you._

He frowned. His finger hovered over the backspace. He sighed and left it.

_I’m gonna do this semester and see what it’s like. I might be back in a few months. You wanted me to make more of myself. You knew that I could do better. I want you to be proud of your older brother. You’re gonna do big things and I want you to see I can too. I’m attaching my class schedule and some pictures. A bunch of core stuff right now since I don’t know which program to choose. My roommate is a photography major so I got suckered into being his model. No laughing. These were the ones I liked the most._

_Be good for dad. Don’t argue with him too much. I know he can be a pain in the ass sometimes but he’s still dad. If you can get him to take you to Bobby’s or Pastor Jim. You can’t tell him why just get there. I’m gonna get a job and will send money there for you. I know you’re not good at the hustling. If you can get to them._

Dean tapped the keyboard. Sam would be able to get the e-mail without John seeing it. He had to trust that.

_Ask them about mom’s family. Dad doesn’t tell us much. I have a feeling they may know something. You might be able to get in touch with them. I’d like to know more about them._

_Most of all Sammy, stay safe. Be careful. Stay vigilant._

Dean read over the e-mail and felt like it was enough. Castiel had agreed to e-mail communication so he had created Dean an address to the school. It was legit. Castiel was good. Dean knew that. He covered his tracks well.

Dean sat back and looked around. He was trapped until whatever Castiel was done with him. Dean had never lived a life where he had a full belly around the clock and decent place to sleep. He made up his mind to enjoy it until it was gone. He would find a way to escape. In the meantime, he’d live it up in the lap of luxury. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Gabe and Dean heart to heart. Dean’s opinion of Cas shifts a bit. They get mated. Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to split this chapter b/c it's so long but changed my mind. So here's a long ass chapter for you!
> 
> WARNINGS: unprotected sex, lancet use for bloodletting, questionable consent (the final time), discussion of gender, implied bigotry (Michael is an asshole), voyeurism (it happens but isn’t like people are reviewing their sex publicly. You know people are watching but it isn’t explicit), and implied caste system. 
> 
> The tags will start to be added to in the next couple of chapters. I kept some tags off b/c I don’t want to spoil too much and/or they weren’t impactful until a certain chapter. I am aiming for 10 chapters. But you know as you write it begins to write itself outside of what you’ve mapped out. So far it’s been kind enough to stay in my pre-drafted limits but who knows.

Dean waited for Castiel to finish with the clerk in the mobile phone shop. He looked at the different models and wasn’t sure what each did. He wanted something that would give Sam access to check his e-mail, but he wasn’t sure if the standard phone would be able to do that.

“Dean. We will get Sam the Nokia Communicator,” Castiel handed him a box with the phone, “it will give him access to e-mail along with voice and text messaging. I will pay for the service. The account will be in his name, but the bills will come to me. It was good timing because my new phone was in as well,” Castiel smiled and showed him a Motorola clam flip phone.

“That’s pretty fancy,” Dean looked at the smaller phone, “they keep getting smaller and smaller. In the next few years we’ll be able to press a button on the side of our heads and answer calls. Come 2010 we’ll have implants where we watch TV and check e-mail from inside our brain,” he chuckled.

“That is a possibility. Technology is advancing rather fast,” Castiel headed toward the door.

“Don’t we have to pay for this stuff?” Dean looked back to the clerk.

“It’s already been handled.”

“You weren’t joking when you said you don’t really work with money,” Dean followed him out the door.

“We have people all over the world in all industries. We work together to further our people and lend a helping hand where we can.”

“Except Naomi. She wants to rule everyone and be queen faery or whatever,” he led the way back to where the car was parked.

“She is an elf. Not a faery,” Castiel corrected as he moved faster.

“But you’re a faery because you have wings?”

“Something like that.”

“Why are you always so standoffish when I ask questions?” Dean quickened his pace to keep up with him.

“You ask questions that are of no consequence.”

“Okay Castiel. Whatever.”

“We’re going to head to the property and see how goes the house. I hired a fae construction crew so it has sped up the process. We should be in the house shortly after the ceremony.”

“Yeah. After my public humiliation.”

“I’ve told you Dean you will not be humiliated. Everyone has gone through this process with their mates.”

Castiel opened the door to the car for Dean. Dean ducked into the car and tossed the phone into the backseat. Castiel got behind the wheel and they headed outside of the main city.

Dean hadn’t known where the new house was being built. He only knew that it started before they had announced their mating and that it was on the edge of the property that Castiel had gotten in his inheritance.

It was about forty minutes outside of the city. It was certainly more rural than he had expected. It had been a few minutes since he had seen another house.

“There’s a lot of nothing out here,” Dean stared out the window.

“This is the beginning of my land that I now own. It runs from here to the North Carolina border.”

“That-that’s like a four-hour drive.”

“Yes. I have a little land out at the Tennessee border as well.”

“That’s a lot of land. I see why it was important that you got the land now. Do the humans know that you own the land?”

“Not at face value. The land is owned through other companies, organizations, and individuals on paper for the mundanes. Your people wouldn’t understand it. All the fae and otherworldly creatures are aware. They know who to turn to,” he turned up the long freshly paved driveway.

“You’re like a baron or something,” Dean teased.

“This is your land for as long as you’re with me. You can roam this property as much as you’d like. There will be horses in the stable within a few weeks. You can ride them as you wish. I’ve have also informed them we’d need a shooting range and gym area where we can spar.”

“Hold on what?”

“Dean this is our home for when we’re mated. You should not want for anything. I will have to start traveling my land and introducing myself to those who have not met me in person. You should live comfortably while I’m gone. Though I’d like you to accompany on some of my travels.”

“This-this isn’t real. Why would you go through all this trouble?” Dean was flabbergasted by the extent of trouble Castiel was going through, “plus I don’t know how to ride a horse.”

“Yes you do. As much as you want to come off as a city boy you’re not. You learned at Sonny’s. He had three horses. You enjoyed taking care of them and riding them as much as you loved learning to play the guitar from Robin.”

Dean stared at him, “ho-how in the hell?”

“I am very thorough in my research Dean. You should know that by now,” Castiel stopped the car, “oh they are much further along than I thought.”

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment longer before he looked out the window. He gasped and undid the seatbelt.

The house wasn’t big enough to be classified as a mansion, but it was larger than anything he had seen in person. It was stone with two fire places judging by the chimneys. The stones were different shades of grey and beige. Men worked to put in windows while others were hard at work on the landscape.

“Lord Castiel. I like what you’ve done with your hair.”

Dean’s head jerked around.

A burly man with a deep tan approached. Dean couldn’t decide if he had spent a ton of time in the sun or if that was his natural complexion. A tremor ran up Dean’s spine. The man wasn’t human. Dean noticed his pointed ears and raised markings that ran from his neck down his arms and ended at his elbow. His jaw was wide and overset. He smiled and narrow tusks flashed. The man towered over Castiel. He looked rather imposing except with his easygoing expression it took off the edge.

Castiel whispered something quickly before he turned to Dean. He held out his hand.

“This is my mate Dean Jones.”

“Nice to meet you Dean. You’re the reason we’re putting in the extracurricular room. It’ll be perfect for ya I promise. I am Omari.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Dean gave him a curious look.

Omari laughed, “I am cross bred. My mother is an orc and my father fae.”

“Oh,” was all Dean could think to saw.

Omari turned back to Castiel, “we’re installing the windows now as you can see. The rest of the countertops will be here tomorrow. The only other thing we’re waiting on is the tub for the master. A few finishing touches and we’ll be done with the main house by the end of next week. The barn and stable will be completed a few days after. And the extracurricular space will be down in just a couple of days. I’ve given word to my men so they are aware and the work with me done expertly and quickly as we promised.”

“Thank you Omari. I never had a doubt. The furniture should arrive day after tomorrow. I’ll be sending Ivan to get that arranged. Benny may stop by as well.”

“Benny?”

“To make sure the extracurricular space is as needed.”

“Ah of course. I’ll warn my men. Vampires don’t go over too well with them.”

“Understood. I’ll make sure that Benny gives you a ring before he shows up. Is it okay if we do a walk through?”

“Sure. It’s dusty but other than that safe.”

“Come along Dean. Let’s go look at the house,” Castiel gestured for Dean to follow.

Castiel took Dean’s hand and led him to the front door, “oh this is more beautiful in person. You did a fine job picking out the door. Jarrah was a good choice. The arch is lovely as well. You have an eye for this type of thing.”

“I just liked the colour and carvings were cool,” Dean ran his hand over the geometric pattern, “and I think square doorways are lame.”

“Archs are seen as good luck so it’s perfect,” Castiel pushed the door open, “they’ll add the locks today or tomorrow now that the windows are going up. It’ll keep people from being tempted to break in.”

“You didn’t like the door knobs?”

“I loved them for internal use. They are easily broken so I went with more secure locks and handles. I used the knobs that you picked out on the internal doors.”

“Oh okay.”

Dean noted the mudroom and entryway then there was another door that led into the house proper. It had a large oval missing, so he assumed it was a window that would be put in that day like the others.

“I would like to be a no shoes in the house family if that’s okay,” Castiel gestured to the built-in shoe rack.

“It’ll keep the house cleaner,” Dean nodded.

Castiel smiled and pulled him through the door.

Dean was happy to see that the stairway was set back away from the front door quite some ways. He hated when the stairs were right at the door. They were off to the side and angled away. Dean followed Castiel into the heart of the house.

With the open floorplan the living room was easily accessible to the dinning room and kitchen. The hardwood floors were amazing. Dean didn’t know that he wanted something like that until he saw it. The blueprints had been nothing compared to how wonderful it looked in person.

“It’s a wood burning fireplace,” Castiel noticed where Dean’s attention had stopped.

“It’s friggin huge is what it is.”

“You never know when we might have to use it for cooking or what have you. I like for it to be practical. The television will be mounted above it. I made sure the wall was properly built so that would be safe,” Castiel pulled Dean toward the kitchen, “once the counters are put in I think you’ll love this room the most.”

“Is that a double oven?”

“Yes,” Castiel let his hand go so that he could go admire them.

“Uh if the ice box is gonna go here it’s gonna be huge,” Dean stared at the empty space at the end of the cabinets.

“It is,” Castiel chuckled, “industrial size. It’s the kind with the freezer on one side and the fridge on the other so that there is no bending down to dig for things or a small space for the freezer. It’ll be installed later today.”

Dean stood back and imagined how much food he would be making. He grinned. He turned and look to where the dinning room was. He imagined Sam sitting at a table while he cooked. It would be a real life. No more motels or living out of the car. He froze. His smile slowly faded. There would be no Sam in the house. It was all an elaborate scheme that would end. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Are you okay Dean?” Castiel approached him carefully.

“I…I,” Dean cleared his throat and turned away, “I was thinking about things that I shouldn’t have been is all. Let’s finish looking at the house.”

Castiel nodded and showed him the rest of the main floor and the upstairs.

“And the last place that I want to show you is the bottom floor.”

“What’s so fancy about the basement?”

“It isn’t a basement. It’s a literal third floor,” Castiel took his hand and led him to the door that was off the side of the kitchen.

Beyond the door was a small landing. The wood hadn’t been stained yet. Dean looked over the railing and his jaw dropped.

“Wow. It’s like an entire apartment.”

Castiel smiled and walked down the stairs. Dean followed. The stairs let out into a small living room. On the back of the living room was a kitchenette. To the right of the living room was a short hallway. Dean walked with Castiel down the hall. He pushed open the first door. Dean noticed the door knob and smiled. It was a small bathroom. There wasn’t a tub. Just a shower stall. The toilet and the sink were both a greyish green. The walls were a nice eggshell. Dean had imagined his own bathroom with the same colour scheme. The shower was even the same speckled amber and red tile he had jotted down when he had seen it in one of the better motels they had stayed before.

“Wow this is great.”

“Come on,” Castiel took his hand and pulled him across the hall and opened the door.

The room revealed a bedroom in soft autumn colours.

“I thought you said that furnishings weren’t going to be in until later?” Dean walked into the fully furnished room.

“This room was important. I wanted it to be completed when you saw it.”

Dean walked around the room and ran his fingers along the dresser, “what is this space?”

“This is your space. Off the other side of the kitchen are the stairs up to your entrance. You can come and go as you please. When we are entertaining you and I will share the master upstairs. This closet has a secret space for anything you’d like to keep out of other’s hands. Like your hunter things,” Castiel slid the door to the walk-in closet open and went to the far corner. He pressed the dark knot on the wood and the slat popped open. He pulled it open and showed Dean the space.

“Wow. This is amazing. But why? I’m here only for a few months.”

“This will always be a safe place for you. When you’re able to leave I will provide you with a way to come and go as you please to this location. It will be maintained until you pass on. Then I will have it demolished. You really didn’t read the contract,” Castiel chuckled.

“So I, a hunter, can come and go as I please in the midst of fae country?”

“Yes. This place will be hidden from all except for a select few.”

“This is just too much. You’re becoming to human for me Cas,” Dean turned and walked out the room.

It was hard to keep that edge between them. To remember that Castiel was the villain and Dean was the hero. Castiel provided too much and cared too much. Dean walked back to the porch. He scrubbed a hand over his face. He leaned against one of the pillars and watched as a truck pulled into the yard. He squinted and tried to make out the signage on the side. It looked like a giant honeycomb.

“Hey Cain.”

“Omari,” Cain greeted Omari with a kiss to the cheek and a handshake.

“I thought the bees weren’t due until Friday.”

“The hive was ready to move early. Is the space not ready yet?”

“Nope you’re all set. One of the first things we completed.”

“It’s the same location at the back of the house near the edge of the woods?”

“Yup.”

“Alright. I’ll drive back and get suited up. Who’s the beautiful man on the porch?”

Dean looked away and pretended to be looking off to the edge of the property.

“That is the mate.”

“Oh my. Castiel selected really well.”

“Agreed,” Omari laughed.

“Well these bees aren’t going to move themselves.”

Dean snuck a look. He blushed when Cain waved at him. He lifted his hand slowly and waved back.

“Oh Cain is here with the bees,” Castiel joined him on the porch.

“Bees. I can’t believe we’re going to have bees,” Dean shook his head.

“I have bees everywhere that I live.”

“What about the loft?”

“They were on the roof.”

“Of course. Ya weirdo.”

“Let’s get back to the hotel.”

They said their goodbyes and hit the road.

 

Dean eased the door open. He held his breath. He heard Castiel’s soft snores and slowly closed the door. A mischievous smile curled over Dean’s lips. He had a lot of work to do and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to get all done before Castiel woke in the morning.

<<<>>> 

“Dean do you have the room’s phone?” Castiel came into the room dripping blue from head to toe.

“Why?” Dean worked hard not to laugh.

“Hold on,” his eyes narrowed, “this was you wasn’t it?”

Dean fell back laughing on the couch.

“If this stains my skin,” he stalked back into the bedroom.

A few minutes passed.

“The sink too!”

Dean began laughing all over again. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and plopped down in front of the TV.

“I thought we had an understanding from last week. The lavender is just starting to fade and you had been so well behaved,” Castiel walked in dressed in his daily suit and headed to the fridge. He pulled out eggs and butter.

“I’m Dean Winchester what do you expect? You were warned. I believe that I warned you two or three times,” he shifted in his seat so he could see Castiel out the corner of his eye.

“I guess at least you’re not picking fights with me anymore. These little pranks aren’t horrible. Is cereal all you’re going to eat? I can make you some breakfast as I make my own,” Castiel cracked the eggs into the bowl.

“I’m fine. Don’t forget to drop off the package for Sam.”

“Has he responded to your e-mail yet?” Castiel grabbed the shredded cheese and mushrooms from the fridge.

“Not yet but it’s only been a few days. Dad has probably dragged him to another town and hasn’t gotten him enrolled in school yet.”

“Okay.”

Castiel added cheese and mixed it in with the eggs then poured them into the pan. He added the chopped mushrooms and folded them in. He picked up the salt. He tipped it to sprinkle and the entire lid fell into the eggs followed by half the salt.

“Dammit. Dean!”

Dean turned back to the TV, “yes.”

“You little shit.”

Dean felt his hands jerk and spilled milk and cereal down the front of him. He jumped and looked at the mess. He looked up at Castiel shocked.

“You-you’ve never used your magic on me like that.”

“Sorry. You pissed me off,” Castiel took the pan to the trash and emptied the contents.

Dean started chuckling, “it’s cool. I finally got to you.”

“One can only take so much,” Castiel sighed as he poured his coffee.

“Uh you’re not gonna wanna drink that,” Dean blushed.

Castiel looked down at the mug and back to the pot.

“Someone may have put salt and pepper in the grounds. And there may be glue in the creamer. And your premade lunch may have extra sugar and the fudge may have been replaced with laxatives.”

Castiel pressed his lips together and took a deep breath, “sounds like someone had a busy night after I went to bed.”

Dean shuffled over and placed his now empty bowl on the counter. He grabbed a bunch of paper towels and went to clean up the mess. He pulled his shirt over his head so that it wouldn’t drink on the floor. He cleaned up the mess and changed clothes.

“I’m sorry about that.”

“I get it. You’re not happy. I’ve got to head out meet some people about a few things. I’ll be back this afternoon. Gabriel will be by in an hour or so,” he grabbed his briefcase and the package for Sam, “as always room service and the front desk know you’re up here if you need anything.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later. Don’t forget I’m making dinner tonight.”

“I won’t. I left the brew in the fridge for you. With the spell wearing off soon you may start to feel uneasy.”

“Thanks. Get outta here before you’re late to whatever mysterious thing you’re going to do but won’t tell me about.”

Castiel nodded and left the suite.

 

“Deano!” Gabriel arrived with pastries and coffee

“Hey Gabe. What’s up?” Dean sat at the table with his laptop.

“What are you doing?” he sat the box and drink caddy on the table and moved to look over Dean’s shoulder.

“Tryin’ to write some more of this story. What Cas had them write was okay, but I had to change a lot of it to sound more like me.”

“You’re legit turning into your character,” Gabriel went around the table and sat across from Dean.

“I ain’t got nothin’ better to do. I’ve finished like three video games, read all the books down in the poor excuse of a library they have, and daytime TV is awful.”

“More power to ya,” Gabriel pulled out a strawberry cheese Danish and started munching a way.

“What is Cas up to today?”

“Meeting with a few people.”

“Yesterday the foreman at the site for the house called him Lord Castiel. What the hell am I missing?” Dean saved his draft and looked up at Gabriel.

Gabriel had frozen with the Danish half way to his mouth. He put it down and grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth.

“It was Omari?”

“Yeah.”

“Our clan out ranks Omari’s tribe stateside. Sometimes they use titles.”

Dean watched him, “but he didn’t treat him any different.”

“Nope. Back in Ethiopia where Omari’s father’s tribe is they are high ranking. We see them as the same as us. Because we have more property and holdings here in the states they give us that edge. It’s not uncommon among the fae.”

Dean studied him as he spoke. It wasn’t an outright lie but there was more to it.

“So why doesn’t he just go there?”

“Because the fae in Africa do not take kindly to orcs. Well really, if you’re not fae they don’t like you. Why do you think there are so few vampires, orcs, dragons, and other otherworldly creatures out there? Between the shifters and the fae Africa prefers to stay unblended.”

“But some of the first vampires are from Africa.”

“And they stay in their own countries. They don’t travel to fae heavy places.”

“Wow. I’m learning so much from you guys.”

“Oh I do have something for you,” Gabriel took off his messenger bag and pulled out a leather-bound book.

“My-my journal,” Dean all but snatched it from him.

“Cassy wanted me to go through it to make sure that there wasn’t anything harmful. I corrected a few things and added my own notes. That way you know what’s harmless and what needs to be handled. Keep us supernatural creatures safe.”

Dean flipped through it to make sure nothing had been removed. He paused and looked up at Gabriel.

“This is how you knew so much about me.”

“Some. It wasn’t a lot more in there than what we already knew. It did fill in some blanks though,” Gabriel agreed.

“Some of the stuff in here is personal,” Dean frowned.

“Like the way Jonathan made you feel. It was more than just a blowjob but you had to leave town with your dad.”

Dean blushed and closed the book.

“It’s fine Dean. You like boys that’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Dean shook his head.

“But it is. Your old man ain’t here. It’s just you and me. You never finished that a particular entry but I know what happened. He shouldn’t have put his hands on you.”

“It’s the past,” Dean looked down.

“But I bet he’s still in your head. A good ol’ marine with their DADT,” Gabriel all but spit, “it’s fine. It’s natural and you’re not broken. Being bisexual is valid. If it makes you feel any better I like everything. Gender is fluid in my eyes. Gender identity is important in the sense it’s how you see and represent yourself, but it doesn’t matter to me when it comes to attraction. I have no gender, so it doesn’t bother me one bit. I’m an equal opportunity lover.”

Dean looked up, “you don’t have a gender?”

“Righto! I don’t subscribe to it. Part of why Michael and I don’t see eye to eye. He saw me as a boy and Kali as a girl. He saw her faith and power and decided it wasn’t worthy. He doesn’t want me to be happy because he doesn’t see me as normal. He accepts Castiel being gay because ‘he made a choice’. It’s all BS if you ask me,” Gabriel picked up his Danish and took a bite.

“You really don’t get along with your brother.”

“Not even a little. But it doesn’t matter. I’ve already claimed my independence so I’m free from his reign.”

“That’s why your mom said you were a special case.”

“Partly so. I don’t matter to them anymore. I can’t stain the family name since I’ve given it up. But hey enough about me. I’m here for you. Tomorrow is the big day. You’re getting fae married.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Almost a week ago you accepted his proposal and now you’re ready to tie the knot. Or in this case jump the broom.”

Dean groaned and pulled a doughnut from the box.

“Great news is that this will be easy and superfast. No vows. Just a ritual to recite, the handfasting, and jumping the broom. You already did the reception and that jazz. The thing I hate about humans is too much going on. They want the ceremony then a party then an after party. You’ve had your party. Now it’s just the ceremony and we wish you all off.”

“To have sex in front of the in-laws.”

“It’s not bad. I promise. I also made you something,” Gabriel pulled a small bottle from the side pocket of his bag, “drink this on the way to the observational room and it’ll take the nerves out of the equation. You won’t even know you are having sex in front of my parents.”

Dean took the bottle and looked at the clear liquid inside, “is it a drug?”

“Nope, a spell.”

“Thanks,” Dean sat it aside, “what are we going to do about no one from my family showing up?”

“They weren’t able to make it across the country in such a short time. You and Cassy will be going to complete another ceremony out there in a couple of weeks when your family has had time to gather everyone. I’ve got a guy that will be stepping in as a representative for your family. His name is Tommy Collins. You’ll meet him in a few hours. He’ll be stopping by so that you can get comfortable enough that it isn’t your first meeting.”

“Okay. This room that we’ll be in, how close will they be to me?”

“You really didn’t read that contract,” Gabriel laughed.

“Jeez! I didn’t read it. Dammit! I skimmed it. That’s all I did. And barely that. I didn’t think it would matter. It was like a million pages!”

“I get it. That’s what you humans are like,” Gabriel sipped his coffee, “you won’t even know they’re there really. There will be a large mirror. They’ll be on the other side of that mirror.”

“Oh. So not in the same room.”

“Nope.”

“Will they hear us?”

“Imagine every cop show you’ve ever scene. The cops take someone to an interrogation room. You’re in that room.”

“Okay. I can deal with that,” Dean opened the box and took a cheese Danish, “where did you get these? They are amazing.”

“I made them.”

“Well aren’t you talented.”

“Did your garb for tomorrow show up?”

“You mean my wedding gown,” Dean rolled his eyes and took a bite of his Danish.

“It’s tradition.”

Dean would never say it out loud but he did love the overly extravagant gown. It made him feel magical. The bead work and stitching were amazing. When he had tried it on to have it fitted he had felt like royalty.

“It is what it is.”

“Dean. I want to thank you for doing this for us. I know that you don’t have to but you’ve been doing great.”

“He hasn’t told you?” Dean was truly shocked.

“Told me what?”

Dean studied him. Castiel hadn’t given him up. He hadn’t told about his bad behavior. He suffered through it without saying a word.

“Nothing.”

“That’s a lie. I don’t even have to use my powers to know that’s a lie.”

“I may have been a bit mean to him.”

“You yell and call each other names all the time so I mean I get it.”

“No like I pulled a shit ton of pranks on him. That’s why his hair was different.”

“Oh my gods,” Gabriel laughed, “I knew he wouldn’t have picked that colour! What else have you done?”

Dean with over the long list of things that he had done to Castiel. As he talked about it the more he hated that he had acted out. After he had seen the house and seen all that Castiel went through to make him comfortable he sort of hated he had acted out.

“Holy shit. That is amazing. I hadn’t ever thought of some of those things. I can’t believe he hadn’t told me. This really means a lot to him.”

“I can see that now. I think I’ll hold off a little.”

“If you ever need help I’m down.”

“Of course you are.”

“Let’s take a look at this story of yours,” Gabriel grabbed the computer.

Dean watched as Gabriel read over it. He enjoyed his company. If he could keep Gabriel by his side he knew that it wouldn’t be so tough to make it through.”

<<<>>> 

Dean stood with Castiel as the high priestess completed the handfasting. He was glad that he didn’t have to walk the aisle and all the showiness of a traditional wedding. Castiel and he stood at the front of the overly decorated room. There were no vow exchanges. The high priestess completed the union speech as she wrapped their hands. She produced a goblet and pricked each of their fingers. A drop of blood each went into the goblet and they each drank from it until it was empty. Dean gasped as the cool magic ran through him. Gabriel and Anael held the broom. With hands bound, they leapt over the broom. The high priestess closed the ceremony.

Dean put on as genuine a smile as he could muster as everyone celebrated their union. He was hugged and kissed more that day than his entire life up to that point. He stiffened as Naomi approached.

Naomi’s expression was tight and as if she had eaten a lemon, “congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Castiel and Dean said at the same time.

“I know that something isn’t right here. I will find out and expose whatever it may be. I will gain back what is mine,” she said barely moving her lips. She turned and stormed off.

“Well that cold hearted snake showed just to be mean,” Dean shook his head.

“It is custom that the leaders of the area show up out of respect even if they don’t mean it,” Castiel whispered as they were approached by more people.

After more congratulations and a champagne toast they headed to the room that was set aside for them. On the elevator Dean struggled to pull the bottle Gabriel had given him from the small satchel tied to the belt around his gown. He pushed the lid open with his thumb and swallowed the contents.

“What was that?” Castiel tightened his grip on the hand that was still tied with Dean’s.

“Something Gabe gave me to calm my nerves,” Dean licked the sweetness from his lips and put the bottle back. A shiver passed through him and he felt the tension leave his shoulders and he felt lighter.

“I hope it helps.”

Dean glanced at him. He was sincere.

Castiel stepped out first when the elevator finally stopped. Dean had no choice but to follow.

Dean immediately noticed the large mirror over the dresser when they entered the room. He turned his back to it. He realized he didn’t get all panicky like he expected. It had to be the spell. He smiled and made note to thank Gabriel.

“My mate,” Castiel smiled softly at him. He began to untie their hands.

Dean thought back to that night they were in the club. How much he had enjoyed the way Castiel was pressed against him. He had enjoyed all his touches and kisses and the way his mouth felt all over his body once they had gotten back to his loft. Dean pulled Castiel to him and kissed him.

Castiel gave a surprised gasp into his mouth before he returned the kiss. He rushed to get their hands loose, so he could touch Dean properly. He moaned into the kiss. He shook his hand and the ribbons fell to the floor. He pulled Dean flush with him, so he could reach his hands around him and began to undo the lacing up the back of the gown. He groaned. It was so complicated. Castiel pulled back and spun Dean around.

“I have to see what I’m doing. It’s so complicated,” he grumbled as he worked the cording open enough to get Dean out of it.

“Don’t you ruin this beautiful gown,” Dean called over his shoulder.

“Arms up,” Castiel all but growled.

Castiel bunched up the layers and pushed them over Dean’s head. Everything dropped heavily to the floor in front of them. Castiel turned Dean back around and looked at him. He moaned at the sight of Dean in the soft lacy briefs. He hadn’t been sure if Dean would wear them. He reached out and touched them.

“You’re not the first person to get me in something so pretty,” Dean tried to joke but the blush that rose in his cheeks made it adorable.

Castiel tried to push that thought out of his mind. He drew Dean back to him and kissed him. His hands dropped to cup Dean’s ass. He gave a hard squeeze and Dean moaned into his mouth.

“You’re over dressed,” Dean pushed Castiel back and began to undress him.

Castiel helped to make it go faster but ended up making it take longer because he couldn’t keep from stopping to kiss Dean.

Dean dropped to his knees as soon as Castiel was freed from his pants. He began to kiss and lick along Castiel growing erection. Once he was hard enough Dean took him all the way into his mouth.

“Dean,” Castiel twisted his fingers in his hair.

Dean realized at that moment he hadn’t had any sexual content in weeks. The last time was when Castiel had needed to complete the spell. He hadn’t even pleasured himself in the shower. He had been so focused on screwing things up for Castiel with pranks that it hadn’t occurred to him. Dean relaxed his throat as best as he could and focused on not gagging as he took more of Castiel’s cock into his mouth. He swallowed around the head as it rested in this throat. He flicked his tongue out as best he could to lick what couldn’t fit into his mouth.

Castiel curled his fingers in Dean’s hair. He panted above Dean as he worked him over with his mouth.

“De-Dean you have to stop. I need to finish inside of you.”

Dean pulled back just a little then began to bob up and down as fast as he could. Slurping and stroking what wasn’t in his mouth.

“Dean!”

The lights began to flicker.

Castiel let go of Dean’s hair and pushed him off. There was an obscene pop when Dean’s mouth released him.

Dean grinned up at Castiel. He licked his lips and wiped the saliva from his face.

Castiel leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath and worked to move back from the edge of orgasm. He cursed under his breath.

Dean stood and turned his back to Castiel. He took his time as he lowered the underwear. With the briefs around his thighs he pulled his cheeks apart. The purple plug was snug and smeared with lubricant Dean had reapplied before he had put the gown on when they had arrived at the hotel.

Castiel stalked over to him. He lifted his foot to rest in the briefs and worked them down Dean’s legs. He looped his finger into the ring of the plug. He pulled it slowly then pressed it back in.

“Fuck,” Dean trembled as Castiel worked the plug in and out of him.

“You didn’t want to waste any time I see.”

_More like I didn’t trust you to prepare me properly when rushing to get this done._

_I can hear your thoughts you know._

“What?” Dean looked over his shoulder at Castiel.

 _It’s only temporarily. Part of the mating ritual. You can put up a wall. I’ll teach you._  Castiel twisted the plug.

Dean gasped. _So you heard about—_

_You not having sex or masturbating since the last time we were together? Yes._

“Jeez.”

Castiel leaned over Dean and took his cock in hand. He moved the plug gently as he stroked him at a leisurely pace.

“I’m gonna come if you keep this up. I’m kinda pent up.”

“You’re right. Let’s move this to the bed.”

Castiel released him and moved to the bed.

Dean stepped out of the underwear and went to the bed. He got on his knees beside Castiel and lowered himself to rest on his forearms.

“No,” Castiel knelt on the bed and moved Dean to his back, “I want to see you.”

Dean looked up at him. He didn’t miss the gentleness in his eyes. Dean began humming in his mind to keep his thoughts to himself. Castiel smiled down at him. Dean’s eyes followed Castiel as he moved between his legs. He winked at Dean then took his half hard cock in his mouth. Dean’s eyes fluttered. He bit his lip and worked to keep still so he wouldn’t thrust hard into Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel began to move the plug again.

Dean whimpered, and his knees tried to move together but Castiel was between them.

Castiel licked and sucked as he pressed the plug deep into Dean.

Dean began to pant and squirm under Castiel.

“Okay. I get it,” Castiel sat back.

Dean groaned as he slowly pulled the plug out. He opened his eyes.

Castiel placed the plug on the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lubricant. He applied a generous amount to his fingers and worked them in Dean. The poured more in his hand and stroked his cock. He moved back between Dean’s legs. He wiped his hand on the sheet then grabbed a pillow and put it under Dean’s hips. He pressed Dean’s legs open a little more positioned himself. He maintained eye contact he pushed into Dean.

Dean remembered to breath through the intrusion. The plug had done a great job so there was only a slight burn as he stretched around Castiel’s cock. Castiel was careful with him as he worked all of his cock inside of Dean. Dean lifted his legs to rest around Castiel’s waist.

Castiel leaned forward and pressed the rest of the way into Dean. He panted as he watched Dean. He stayed there for a moment until he was sure Dean was ready.

Dean nodded.

Castiel eased out a little then pushed back in. He gulped down a moan.

Dean watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed. He was sure that Castiel wanted to say something. He worked to stay out of his mind.

Castiel lowered himself so he was pressed against Dean as he set a steady pace.

They rocked together not saying a word. Dean couldn’t look away. The intensity of Castiel’s gaze amped up his arousal. He wanted to come and soon. He tightened his legs around Castiel and worked to change to the pace.

“You-you want more?” Castiel’s voice was strained.

“Yeah. Please. I need more.”

Castiel propped himself up on his elbows. He shimmied a little to change their position. He used one arm to settle them and adjust the pillow as he wanted then rested again. He smirked down at Dean then began to plow fast and deep into Dean.

“Oh fuck!” Dean threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Is that good my mate?” Castiel barely managed as he was losing breath from how quick he fucked into Dean.

Dean whimpered as he met each thrust with a lift of his hips. He could feel the orgasm inch closer.

_You are so beautiful like this. Taking your pleasure from me. What I wouldn’t give to watch you like this every day._

Dean choked as his orgasm surprised him as Castiel’s words echoed in his mind.

“Dean!” Castiel faltered in his rhythm and quickly followed behind Dean.

With their connection it was a running loop of pleasure as their orgasms bounced back and forth through.

Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm as he slammed into Dean one last time and held in place as he spilled into Dean.

Dean screamed as pain and heat flashed through his arm. It edged in but the pleasure snatched it and turned into more pleasure.  Dean’s screams turned into moans.

Dean realized he must have blacked out at some point. When he blinked back into consciousness he was clean, dry, and tucked under the sheet with Castiel snuggled up behind him.

“How do you feel darling?”

“Sated,” Dean was honest.

“Me too. For the first time in a very long time.”

“Also hungry.”

Castiel chuckled, “we can go out for food or I can call and get room service.”

“Ten more minutes then we can get up.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Castiel draped his arm over Dean and pulled him back.

Dean closed his eyes and let it happen. He would never tell a soul but he loved a good cuddle.

“You tough guys usually do,” Castiel mumbled against his shoulder.

“Stop reading my mind.”

Castiel chuckled again and tightened his hold.

 

Dean woke up again twenty minutes later. Castiel wasn’t in the bed. He noticed jeans and a tee shirt on the side of the bed. He looked down and he was in regular boxer briefs. He was pleased that he didn’t have to put the gown back on. He looked around and noticed it was gone. He shrugged and headed to the bathroom. He didn’t get far before he stopped in his tracks. He took a few steps back looked in the mirror. His eyes went wide and rushed to the mirror that had previously been for viewing them in bed. He touched the scar tissue lightly. It didn’t hurt. But he knew that he hadn’t gone to bed with a handprint on his bicep. Then he remembered the quick flash of pain as he orgasmed.

“Son of bitch.”

Castiel entered the room, “good you’re up. We can head out to dinner as soon as you’re dressed.”

“What the hell did you do to me?” Dean gritted his teeth and clinch his hands into tight fists.

“Oh,” Castiel blushed and looked away, “sometimes a mating bond can have physical representation. We do share a profound bond. I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“You,” Dean narrowed his eyes and stomped over to him, “you mean to tell me that this is because of the mating?”

“Some yes but really it’s because before all of this we had a connection. I know you felt it.”

“You could have warned me so that I wouldn’t be freaking out!” Dean turned around and went to the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him.

He relieved himself, washed his hands and looked in the mirror. A perfect match to Castiel’s handprint was imprinted on his arm for who knows how long. He couldn’t believe it. He had never heard of anything like this happening before. Though he had to admit he wasn’t up to date on fae mating rituals. It wasn’t something he had to worry about. He looked up into his own eyes.

“It’s only for a short time,” Dean’s eyes went wide and he curled his lips back, “what the fuck?”

Dean ran his finger along the extended cuspids. They were pointed more than they had been preciously and longer. Not exaggerated like the vampires on Buffy but definitely longer than a human should possess. That made him check his ears. Yup still pointed with a curve. He yanked the bathroom door open and rushed into the room.

“Why do have fangs?” Dean showed his teeth.

“What?” Castiel looked over his teeth, “are you sure they weren’t like this before?”

“Of course I am! I would have remembered fangs you asshole. You said the spell would be winding down. This ain’t winding down.”

“Calm down Dean. We’ll figure this out. Gabriel will have answers. Let’s get out of here.”

Dean huffed and gave Castiel a dirty look. He spun on heel and went to the bed. He mumbled as he got dressed.

“I can’t believe this bullshit. Looking like damn Lestat in this bitch,” Dean mumbled as he tied his boots.

“With the amount whining that you do I’d say you’re more of Louis de Pointe du Lac than Lestat de Lioncourt,” Castiel responded.

Dean took full offense with his pearl clutching gesture and all, “what?”

Castiel grinned as he opened the door, “come along. You’re hungry and we need to speak to Gabriel.”

“How do you even know about The Vampire Chronicles?” Dean shrugged on his jacket and stood up.

“I’m old not dead. They were some of the best books and then they made the movie. It was a very good book-based movie. Tom was a little bit of a brat on the set but got the job done. More professional than Brad.”

Dean stopped short of reaching the elevator, “are you saying that you were on the filmset for _Interview with the Vampire_?”

“I was,” Castiel smiled, “I provided security at the time. I wasn’t in the financial business just yet. I protected the scripts from getting removed. It was a very tough job. People wanted to spoil the movie so much.”

“That is literally the nerdiest job,” Dean laughed, “you didn’t even protect the people. You protected the writing. Oh boy. You’re boring.”

“I am not,” Castiel pressed the button.

“You haven’t proved me wrong yet. The most exciting thing to happen to you in the last month is meeting me,” Dean smirked and stepped into the elevator.

_Even smug he’s damn attractive._

“Thanks.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide.

“You let your guard down.”

“It’s back up,” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“I don’t know,” Gabriel looked at Dean’s teeth, “some fae have them others don’t. Castiel give him a real smile.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled without hiding his teeth.

Dean gasped, “I never noticed.”

“Because we’ve had hundreds of years to perfect not showing them. You’ll have to practice because you’re steadily flashing fang. That’s a proposition or a threat depending on the person. Luckily we’re in a fae friendly restaurant.”

“If the spell is wearing off why am I changing more?”

“Like I said, I don’t know. It could be the bonding. Apparently while you were consummating your mating you blew the breakers in the entire building. And butterflies appeared everywhere. It was amazing. You guys are really something together,” Gabriel gave a knowing look and sipped his pink margarita.

“I haven’t gotten sick at all. I know we were expecting me to.”

Gabriel shrugged, “sometimes it happens sometimes it doesn’t. Or the fact that you’re still around Cas it doesn’t get bad for you. Who the hell really knows? Let’s enjoy this day. The freedom of our citizens, your mating, and I just joined Steve Jobs on a deal with Apple now that he’s in the CEO position again. I’m in place to relax for some time. It’s time to celebrate!”

“What the hell do you even do?” Dean shook his head then he paused. He turned to Castiel that looked like a deer in the headlights. He turned back to Gabriel, “what was that first part?”

 

Dean woke well rested. He yawned and rolled over in bed. Hold on.

“I’m in bed?” he mumbled to himself, “weren’t we just at dinner?”

Dean rolled onto his back and tried to remember. He had ordered the steak and lobster because fuck Castiel’s wallet, he had ordered a few drinks, Gabriel didn’t know what was going on with the fangs, there were more drinks, and the rest was a blur. He did have a slight headache but no nausea. Drunk him must have remembered to stay hydrated and took medication before bed. He sighed and got out of bed.

Once he was showered and the headache was eased with a couple of pain tablets he went into the main room. He froze and looked at the room. It was still a mess from where they had rushed about getting ready for the mating ceremony. It was the first day he ever witnessed a mess lasting more than a day.

Castiel was at the kitchen part and was cleaning up, “you happen to have done something to the cream and dessert that were in the fridge would you?”

Dean made the I-may-have-done-something face followed by an innocent face.

“Well the cream and desserts were for the brownies. You’ve pissed them off. They will not clean until you apologize.”

“You could call regular housekeeping.”

“That isn’t how this works. I have scheduled a visit with the head of the cleaning team. You will make replacements of everything and apologize. I’ve bought their favorite cereal as well to sweeten the deal. You will be very polite and let them know it was a misunderstanding and you meant no offense.”

“Of course I will. I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“I ordered ingredients and they will be delivered shortly. The recipes are here on the counter,” he tied off the trash bag and turned to wash the dishes, “there will be four boxes of Golden Crisps. One is for you and three are for them.”

“Are you not gonna be here?”

“I have some work to do.”

“I thought you were taking a vacation?”

“From my job yes.”

“Okay,” Dean started to pick up his discarded clothes, “how much did I drink last night? I don’t remember much at all.”

“Gabriel challenged you and you went shot for shot with him. I tried to discourage you, but you said you couldn’t let him win,” Castiel smiled at Dean then turned back to doing the dishes, “I carried you back last night. I made sure that you had a few glasses of water and few antacids. You had eaten so much I was worried about an upset stomach with that much alcohol.”

“Thanks for lookin’ out for me. I would be worse off this morning.”

“That you would be.”

They worked in silence to get the suite in order.

“I’ve left the password for the day with your laptop so that you can get online. I’ll be back in time for dinner. If you need anything you know who to call,” Castiel grabbed his briefcase and kissed Dean’s hair as he headed out for the day.

Dean watched him. He knew that Castiel hadn’t even noticed his actions.

“Have a good day. Don’t work too hard.”

Castiel smiled then left.

“I’m in so much trouble.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hears from Sam. FINALLY we learn more about what Castiel's really up to!

_Dean!!_

_It’s great to hear from you. To say I was shocked that you dipped out without saying a word is an understatement. Dude! I can’t believe you took my advice and went to school! I’m proud. Looks like you’re having a good time. I miss you a lot too. Dad is grumpy as ever. He didn’t talk to me for about two weeks. He blamed me. I’m in Wyoming right now. A big wolf hunting case. Thinning the population because they started to take over. Dad says he’s taking me to Bobby’s tonight. If the phone is there I’ll get it. Thanks for doing that for me. I think he’s going to leave me at Bobby’s until he comes to terms with you leaving. I’ve got internet at this library by the motel so that’s how I’m emailing you back now._

_I saw that you’re taking statistics. You count yourself out but you’re smart as hell. What high school dropout can pass entrance exams and get placed in such a high-level math??? None! Stop down talking yourself. You like to tinker. You might want to think of engineering. Electric or mechanical would be up your alley. You’d do good I bet. Your roommate is really good at taking photos. You look good. You look healthy. You must have a meal plan =). No more skipping meals and you don’t have to worry about feeding me. Most of all you don’t look stressed or tired. Even with your full course load you look well rested. I like that. I’m going to worry less about you knowing that you eat good and you’re getting enough sleep._

_You don’t need to worry about sending me money. When I get to Bobby’s I’ll get something after school so that I can help out or have my own money. Dad is going to leave me there I know it, so it makes sense. You stay focused on school. If you come back in a few months so be it. I’d rather you take care of you and get a degree. This emailing is enough for now. When you get a phone again we can talk. I noticed you took some of the items that were in the trunk, I figured you pawned those too. I hope you have enough money. Did you take out loans? That can be a hassle. We qualify for financial aid, so I hope you went that route._

_What’s this about mom’s family? Should I be worried? Are you okay? Do you need a blood transfusion or bone marrow or something? What would they know? I’ll ask Bobby. He seems to know everyone._

_I’m glad that you did something for yourself Dean. Even though it gets lonely and boring without you, you deserve to have something that is yours and makes you happy. I miss you a lot._

_Dad didn’t get me enrolled in school this time so I’ve been spending time here at the library to get reading done and teach myself a few things. Have to keep my mind fresh!_

_I’ve grown another couple of inches. I’ll be your height soon! Dad complains because I need to get new clothes and shoes. I think that’s another reason he’s dropping me at Bobby’s. Puberty isn’t something he wants to deal with again. It’ll be good to be in one place for a while so I ain’t mad._

_If you need anything let me know too. I know you’re doing well but it’s still weird not having you around. if I can help out with anything I’m here. Love you. Talk soon._

_Sam_

A second email followed.

_Dean,_

_This phone is amazing! Thanks so much. Bobby was wondering why I was getting things from you when we were supposed to be together. Dad didn’t tell him that you were gone. I know I sent you an email this morning, but I wanted to reach back out now that I got here. I can do so much with this phone. Bobby waited until dad left to give it to me. It’s like he knew it was something to be kept secret. It’s so cool. Thank you again!_

_Bobby got internet for the house when dad told him that I was coming to stay awhile so I have a computer here. He set up a room for me so I’m not sleeping on the couch. He got me school supplies and already has me registered for school. Bobby is great!_

_Dean! This is too much money! Where did you get this much money?! You didn’t sell a kidney, or anything did you? $2,000 is a lot of money. I opened the envelope when I started the email and hadn’t pulled it out. I hope that you didn’t do anything bad. I’m going to give it to Bobby. He’ll make sure it’s safe. It’ll help pay for my stay. I’ll be able to get new shoes! I can get pants that fit. Yours are a little too big right now but it’s what I was making work since you left some behind. Is this part of your school money? I hope that it isn’t because you need that money. I’m not going to spend any of it until I hear back from you about it._

_I’m wiped out after the drive, but I wanted to let you know I got everything. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love you,_

_Sam_

Dean read over the e-mails multiple times. He grinned. He was glad that things worked out for Sam and that he had gotten the phone. He tried not to be mad at John for not taking care of Sam or failing to get him enrolled in school.

“Dean?”

“In here?” he called from his bed. He closed the laptop as Castiel stepped into the room.

“It’s time to go. All your belongings are headed to the house. Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Dean tucked the laptop into the backpack he had purchased the previous day.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean grabbed his wallet and pocket knife.

“You’re lying. You’re not keeping yourself shielded hard. I can’t tell what you’re thinking, but I can feel your emotions. You’re happy but also sad and a little angry. Is there anything that I can do?”

“No,” Dean shook his head and passed Castiel as he headed to the suite door, “I finally got an e-mail from Sammy. Dad’s being a bit of a jerk. Luckily, he left Sam with Bobby so it’ll be easier. And why did you send two grand to him without telling me?”

“You said that he would need things,” Castiel shrugged as he followed Dean, “I didn’t know what he would need so it was easier to send money. I didn’t think you’d mind. You did say in your letter you would send him money.”

“Yeah but like a reasonable amount. A couple hundred dollars would be within the likely realm of what I could send him. He thinks that I used my money for school.”

“Oh. I’m sorry I hadn’t thought of that. I just wanted to make sure that he was taken care of. It sounds like it will come in handy since you father doesn’t seem to be stepping up,” Castiel took one last look around the suite, “you double checked your room?”

“Yup. I got everything. Let’s get outta here. I’m looking forward to that shower in my room,” Dean grinned.

Castiel smiled and held the door for him to leave first.

 

Dean sat at the kitchen table. He was glad the Castiel had sprung for a reliable Wi-Fi package. He had hated having to connect an ethernet cord at the hotel when the Wi-Fi would crash. It also probably helped that it was just two computers at most that were connected. Dean assumed that there was probably some fae ingenuity behind it as well.

Dean checked on the schools near Bobby, so he could figure out where Sam would be going. He also checked the news to make sure that there wasn’t too much supernatural activity going on. He knew that Bobby and other hunters would handle it, but he liked the idea of Sam not being around it if at all possible. It was his chance to have as close to a normal childhood as possible even if it was fifteen years late. The high school had good ranking and overall stats. There were a few notable people. Dean didn’t know them but they showed up as alumni and people seemed to be proud. 10% of students went to ivy league universities and that was what Dean wanted for Sam. He wished he could afford to send Sam to a private school. For a moment he thought about asking Castiel to help with that, but that would raise a lot of suspicion from Sam.

With a sigh Dean leaned back in the chair. He looked around. Fully furnished the house was even more impressive. In his mind he had classified it as cozy chic. It felt homey with a touch of style. Dean had been shocked when Castiel had taken a lot of feedback from him when it came to the house. He smiled and opened the e-mail client Castiel had had created for the school e-mail.

_Sam,_

_It is good to finally hear from you! I was worried a little. It had been so long. Yeah, I’m eating good. I do have a meal plan so no more missed meals. The first few days was weird. I guess it says something about us that eating three times a day seemed strange. My roommate asked why I had taken so many plates to the room. It was habit. I told him I was used to sharing with you. He and I shared it and watched some movies. Eating and showering every day is something I’ve gotten used to. It’ll be tough coming back and not getting that stuff._

_I’m glad you’re at Bobby’s. Don’t let dad take you back until I come back. Bobby seems to be all set for you. You need that stability right now. Bobby’s is as good of a place as any to be at. It sounds like Bobby thinks that too._

_Dad will get over it. He’ll keep chasing after that thing with or without us. I should’ve done this a long time ago. We were kids Sammy. We shouldn’t have been venturing out like that. Sleeping in the car. Not knowing when we were gonna eat again if we would._

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The distance made it easier. He could tell the truths he had been scared to accept.

_You are too young. I went through it, but you shouldn’t have to. I’ll do everything in my power to keep you from having to be part of the family business. You deserve more. I’m gonna make this good for us. It’s time to take care of us._

_The entrance exam wasn’t as tough as I thought it would be. The math was pretty easy and the English. The history was a little tough. With our knowledge of Latin I’m getting a foreign language credit. I just have to take a semester. That’s really cool. They assume I want to be a doctor or lawyer. Can you imagine me as a doctor or lawyer? Full of laughs on that!_

_I’m glad the phone is working out. What does Bobby know about internet? Ha! I bet that was a grand time with someone coming out there to hook it up. I’m happy that he’s got you all setup. I was worried because I knew that dad would be pissed. I’m shocked he hadn’t called Bobby right away. The old man likes to yell about me whenever he gets a chance._

_I had this really weird dream. In our line of business dreams can mean something. It was about mom’s family. I think they may have been trying to get in touch with us and dad has been hiding us from them. I’m not sure. It was a really strange dream. I figured I’d get you to investigate it because you’d have access to dad’s stuff. I guess now that he’s dropped you at Bobby’s you might have to reach out to Pastor Jim too. I’m sure him or Bobby know where they are or how to get in touch._

_Yeah, I did get financial aid. That’s where that money came from. After I got my books, registered my classes, and setup my meal plan that was what was left. I can’t really start a bank account and you need money. I figured I’d get it to you for your needs and whatever you don’t use then you can start a bank account or something. Your name is still clean. Get your shoes and clothes. You’ll be 16 soon. So maybe put some money away to fix up one of those junkers that Bobby has so that you can have a car. You can get your learners now and have a license by time I get back if I stay for two semesters._

_Things have been going well. The first few weeks were a challenge. Something new that I had never dreamed of. Surprises left and right and never knowing who you can trust. I made a really great friend named Gabriel. We get along really good. We both like to eat, play pranks, watch movies, and just be ourselves. He’s a real cool dude. He made these eclairs to die for the other day! I wish I could send you some. I’m sure that wouldn’t travel well. He works at a bakery I think. We hang out a lot and he’s always bringing the best treats and snacks. I might have to find the campus gym if he keeps feeding me like he is._

_My roommate, Cas, he’d a pretty decent guy. We bump heads on a few things but lately things have been smooth. I think he’s coming around and realizing I’m the coolest guy he’ll ever meet and he should always listen to me. He’s made some real cool changes to where we’re staying so it feels better to live here. I’ve got my own space and him his. He can be a bit obnoxious and snooty sometimes. He knows how to get under my skin. But a little salt in his coffee and that hair dye trick that you experienced has brought him around. He’s a weird, dorky little guy but he puts up with me so I guess that makes him cool._

_I think I am gonna stick to no phone for just a little while longer. Since you have reliable e-mail now this is good. It’ll be one less bill to have to worry about. Gotta keep pinching pennies until we’re back in the black. I’ve gotta prep for dinner since we’re having people over. I’ll talk to you soon._

Dean read over it to make sure it was safe to send. Castiel had trusted him to send the e-mails after the first one so he hadn’t asked to read over it. He still wanted to make sure that it wasn’t anything that would get him in trouble because Castiel could access it later. Dean closed out the e-mail client after he sent it. He leaned in and spotted a new icon on his desktop. It was a folder but the title wasn’t in English. It looked Enochian. He brought up the properties before he opened the folder _Shared from main computer_. Dean shrugged and opened it. He had seen the warning when he connected to the Wi-Fi that anything on the home network could be shared between computers. He double clicked it and opened it.

There were subfolders also written in Enochian and some in Gaelic. Dean picked one at random and opened it. It was filled with photos. He opened a few of them and his eyes went wide. He assumed they were images of third world countries based on the poverty and what looked like war damage. He knew there were different conflicts going on in the Middle East and South America based on what he had seen on the world news. He realized quickly as he took in the backgrounds of the images and news paper clippings that were in others. It was all in English. Dean narrowed his eyes and pulled up the location information of each image. He sat back in his seat and stared at the dozens of photos he had open. They were all in the United States and in the territories Castiel had taken over.

Hungry for information, Dean went through the folders. These cities and towns had been ravaged and destroyed by magic as well has mundane weapons.

Images of Naomi appeared in another folder. She had ruling the areas. She had brought destruction to families and towns. It was all kept under wraps by greasing the correct palms. He opened a folder that was in English, _Improvement Plans_. Dean relaxed as he read over the letters of intent, looked over reconstruction plans, reviewed photos of what the places should look like, and names of people that needed immediate help. He began to close everything that he had opened as he worked to process what he had just learned.

Then a folder that wasn’t labeled like the others caught his eye. It was just a capital I. He double clicked. It asked for a password. He frowned. He tried to think about what he knew of Castiel. He grinned. He typed away. The folder opened. It asked for a second password to break the encryption. It was not the same password. Something that only Castiel would know. Dean jokingly typed away. He gasped when it worked. He checked the clock. He really did need to get dinner started. He would only take a few minutes. He opened the first file. It was a word document.

_Joshua,_

_I have a plan. I have found a mate and I will get back what is rightfully mine. Naomi got it all from Michael with much manipulation. With the land back in my hands I will take over as ruler and right the wrongs. I stepped aside because I had no interest and I thought that Michael would be true to mother and father’s legacy. I was wrong. I apologize that I am just now getting involved._

_I have made preparations to bring my mate into the light soon. He is a great man. He is to be guarded at all cost. If anything happens to me he is to be protected and whisked away from all of this. I am trusting you with his real identity because I know that you are loyal and have never led me astray. Dean Winchester the infamous hunter is my mate. I am unsure why, but we belong together. I am bringing him into the fold. He is to want for nothing. He shall live the lifestyle of any Kitra mate. If I am no longer around he is to be treated as my mate forever and always. Whatever his hearts desire it should be granted. His family is also under my protection. No harm should come to them if this goes sideways. I need you to know this as Gabriel is the only other person that knows of his true identity._

_Once I have the lands back and begin to make changes Naomi will come for me. I am sure of it. We must stay steps ahead of her. I have created a hideaway that only certain loyalist will know about. It is where I will stash Dean. I am attaching the first level of our reconstruction plans. We have to save my people. We must bring this community back to thriving. My mate and I will make this happen. We will gain back the glory of these territories. I have already begun to create alliances. Once they are solidified after my mating we can move against Naomi and bring the rest of our lands back._

_Please make sure that you’re placed on the council that will approve my mating. Dean will pass each test with flying colours, but I have to make sure that there is no doubt or others influenced by Naomi. We must stand united. The fae dynasties depend on it. I will reach out again soon._

_Prince Castiel_

Dean stared blankly at the screen. It was all political. Castiel had literally needed him. It wasn’t a lie. It wasn’t for selfish reason. Castiel wanted to help his people. He wanted to be a good leader. Dean tried to let it all process and make sense, but it was an overload of information. Their mating had been a scheme but a charitable scheme. Dean wanted more details. He needed more information. He heard the key in the front door. He panicked. He quickly began to shut everything down that he had opened. He wouldn’t have time to erase his virtual footprints. He hoped Castiel wouldn’t have to access it until he had a chance to go back and delete the information later.

Castiel whistled as he entered the house proper.

Dean tried to ease the energy off and made sure his shields were snapped shut and tightly sealed so nothing with seep out to alert Castiel to what he had seen.

Castiel had a few bags in his hand. He placed them on the counter in the kitchen.

“Hey Cas.”

Castiel squealed and jumped. He turned and saw Dean at the table.

“Dean,” he clutched his chest, “you gave me a fright.”

Dean smiled.

“I thought you would be down in your space. I didn’t see you there. In fact,” Castiel narrowed his eyes, “I didn’t sense you there either. You’ve got your protection up rather tight.”

“Yeah. Trying to be good at that. What’s in the bags?”

“I figured I’d get takeaway since it’s our first full night here. It’ll save from cooking. The chef will not be on staff until Monday.”

“I told you that we don’t need a chef.”

“It was already planned,” Castiel loosened his tie and slipped off his blazer, “I hope Korean is okay.”

“As long as there’s noodles I’m good,” Dean shut the laptop and took a good look at Castiel.

“There are noodles,” Castiel rolled his eyes as he unbuttoned his sleeves.

Dean watched him with new eyes. The man in front of him was a man that wanted to bring peace in time of war. His people suffered and he was there to turn it around. Dean hadn’t focused on all the pictures, but the images of the first relief efforts stuck out in his mind. Especially the one where there a man with messy dark hair, thick thighs, and pointed ears picking up an injured woman. Clothes covered with dirt and dust and there was a gash on his arm. The man’s back had been to the camera. As Castiel rolled up his sleeves and started to pull the containers from the bags Dean saw it.

Dean remembered Castiel wearing long sleeves and not being seen without them for three days straight. Even when he was prone to change as soon as he had been back in the suite. Fae healed quickly so even though it was recent it was faded. Dean had to squint to really make it out. It was a jagged scar right where that jagged gash had been on the man in photo.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean out in the world with Cas as his mate. Naomi rears her ugly head. A surprise to our mated pair. But is it really a surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your endless patience. I did not have the mental capacity to really get this chapter completed. If you followed me through other stories or on tumblr you know that last year this time things went horribly wrong. It kind of crashed down on me a bit. I'm back in a better place obviously b/c things are a ton better this year than last. It was just a tough period filled with not so great memories. Thanks for waiting it out. 
> 
> I was going to leave this as a cliffhanger but decided to reveal the results instead.

Castiel watched Dean with narrowed eyes. The last few weeks Dean had been surprisingly cooperative and caring. He had tagged along with Castiel to a few visitations in his territories. They were in North Carolina visiting one of the new community houses he had built to help shelter those that needed it. Dean was in the kitchen helping the staff cook and was joyful. Castiel was suspicious. Each morning he checked his coffee and every evening he checked his shampoo and body wash. There are had been no pranks since they had moved into the house but Castiel was still on high alert.

“Hey buddy,” Dean knelt down by a young boy that had come into the kitchen.

“You’re a boy,” the boy said a bit quietly and with concern.

“Yup I am. Is that a problem?”

“You’re in the kitchen with all the ladies doin’ lady work,” he looked down bashfully, “isn’t your dada gonna be mad?”

Dean smiled softly and placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “my dada _taught_ me how to cook.”

The little boy’s head jerked up and he stared at Dean, eyes full of wonder.

“Boys are allowed to cook. Even if your dada doesn’t let you I want you to know that it ain’t only a lady’s job. It’s a grownup job. In a few years you’ll want something to eat and no one will around to cook. What will you do?”

“I, uh, I’ll get something easy out the pantry.”

“But you really want spaghetti. You’ve been craving it all day. Do you want to settle for something not as satisfying because there isn’t anyone else around?”

The little boy shook his head.

“Exactly. Get that stool over there,” Dean stood up, “you’re gonna help me make potatoes today.”

The little boy’s face lit up with joy.

Castiel’s shoulders relaxed and he sent a pulse of joy through their connection as he turned to leave.

 

Dean looked up and saw Castiel headed out the kitchen. He smiled and sent a pulse of joy back to him. Castiel’s steps faltered for a moment but he didn’t turn back around. Dean gave his attention back to the little boy as he climbed up on the stool by the prep counter in the large kitchen.

“I have all the ingredients here set out,” Dean gestured to the counter, “first thing I need to know is what’s your name?”

“I’m Corey.”

“Alright Corey. I’m Dean.”

“Prince Dean because you’re mated to Prince Castiel,” Corey corrected with a bit of a stern look.

“Yup you’re right. I forget that sometimes,” Dean blushed, “it’s still really new. Okay. You see that big pot that I was standing at earlier,” Corey nodded, “those are our potatoes,” Dean grabbed the pot by the rubber grips from the stove, “I’m gonna do this part because they are hot and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Dean took potatoes out the pot and placed them by the large bowl on the counter. He worked carefully to pick them up and showed Corey how to be safe.

“I’m going to cut them just a little to make them easier to work with. I hafta do this part because you’re a little too small to work with a knife,” Dean picked up a knife and began cutting into the potatoes, “I’m gonna put them into this bowl and you can start putting the rest of the ingredients in.”

Corey looked over the counter, “there aren’t any stuffs to measure with. I don’t see directions.”

“That’s the great thing about real cooking, we just wing it,” Dean laughed as he quickly worked through the pile of potatoes, “you can add the cream, salt, pepper, butter, and chives as you like. We’ll taste it and change up whatever we need to.”

Corey grinned at the idea of being able to do as he pleased. He waited until Dean had gotten several potatoes in the bowl before he added a little of everything.

“Perfect!” Dean picked up the masher, “I’m not gonna mash them completely. I like lumpy potatoes so we’ll mash them just enough to mix it all up. Look how quick that butter melted. You did a great job!” he started to mash them up a bit then switched to the wooden spoon to mix everything up a bit, “if I was at home I’d just use my hands. Even though my hands are clean I’m sure the nice people don’t want my fingers in the food.”

Dean heard laughter from behind him. He had forgotten about the women that had been working on the other side of the kitchen.

“You can use your hands?” Corey was wowed at that new detail.

“Oh yes you can. You and me are gonna make some real good things tomorrow. All hand mixing and pinching. I have a few dishes that I think you’ll enjoy makin’ and eatin’,” Dean chuckled, “taste test,” he picked up a fork and scooped out a bit and blew on it then let Corey taste it.

“Hmm,” Corey was serious as he worked the food in his mouth, “a little more cream and salt.”

Dean took a taste and nodded, “you’re absolutely right!”

Dean took the time and worked with Corey to finish up the dishes he had been assigned when he had asked to help. He thought back to the times he had had Sam in the exact same position so hungry for learning. Taking another step to be independent.

They had just put the pies in the oven when loud stomping and shouting headed in their direction.

Dean stood and faced the entrance to the kitchen. Corey immediately ducked behind him as a tremble over took him. _Must be dada_ , Dean thought and on instinct alone threw a shield up not realizing it.

“Where is my boy?”

He even looked like John. Tall, bulky, salt and pepper hair and beard, flannel and a worn leather jacket, and to top it off he carried that over the top alpha male energy. Dean squared his shoulders and stood taller. He clinched his jaw.

“Dawson get outta here,” Caroline shooed him with a flick of a dish towel, “yer boy ain’t here no more. He had some fun cooking then got outta here with the Thompson twins.”

“He better not be in here doin’ lady’s work,” he grunted then his eyes caught sight of Dean. His features softened and he bowed, “my apologies Prince Dean. I did not see you there.”

“You will never speak of this work in such a way again. Am I a lady because I am in the kitchen? I think not,” Dean lifted his chin and hoped he had spoken properly enough, “anyone is welcome in a kitchen in our territories. How will men take care of themselves when there isn’t a woman around to do so? Learning to cook, cleaning, sewing, and all those tasks you deem a woman’s job are essentials this day and age. We are headed for the twenty-first century and your old-fashioned thoughts need to be retired. If I see Corey again I will help him learn these tasks because they should not be looked down on,” he took a step forward, “and I dare you to challenge me about it.”

Dawson’s eyes went wide and he nodded then hightailed it out of the kitchen.

Dean waited a beat before he took a deep breath and settled back into his regular stance. He turned and for sure Corey was there.

“How did you hide him?” Caroline looked at him in awe.

“One minute he was there and the next he was vanished,” Veronica touched Corey gently as if he might vanish again.

“I…I don’t know,” Dean turned and picked Corey up into his arms with a smile, “one minute I was terrified and the next I wished that he would be safe.”

“Prince Castiel picked a perfect mate,” Caroline nodded and turned back to the stove, “you’re powerful fae. He did good.”

“I’ve never done anything like that before,” he hugged Corey close, “are you okay?”

“That was awesome,” Corey hugged him back, “I was sure he saw me and he didn’t! I was invisible. That’s so cool.”

“You’re young. Still comin’ into your powers. You smell freshly Awakened,” Demi nodded as she watched from the table.

Dean put Corey back down and nodded. They hadn’t reupped the spell so he hoped it was Castiel’s energy rubbing off on him and keeping him safe. He thought maybe he had pulled Castiel’s magic since they shared the bond still. It hadn’t faded over time like they had thought.

Castiel burst into the kitchen with his wings high and wide as they worked to clean and prep the tables for dinner.

“I was across the fields,” he panted as he looked around for the source of attack, “I got here as fast as I could. What happened? I felt a threat.”

“Oh shug yer late. Dean handled it,” Caroline chuckled, “Dawson came in bein’ a dick. Dean put him in his place.”

Castiel looked to Dean as he and Corey setup the canned heat under the aluminum serving pans.

Dean shrugged and went back to what he was doing.

“Oh. Alright then.”

The kitchen filled with laughter as Castiel tucked his wings back and felt a bit useless.

Dean walked over to him after the last pan was in place. He kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair.

“It’s okay. I can handle myself remember. Stop bein’ over protective. If I need you I’ll call you,” Dean placed a soft kiss on his lips and went back to helping setup, “go let everyone know that they can come eat in ten minutes.”

Castiel blushed under the display of open affection in front of others. He nodded and left the kitchen.

“You’re very good for him,” Veronica smiled, “he was a bit stuffy and stiff the last time I met him. He seems more at ease and carefree. He’s real hands on now. He hadn’t wanted it we know but he stepped up.”

“Yeah. When I met him, he was just some dude ya know. Then I found out who he was and I was shocked at first. He’s so compassionate and caring. I didn’t expect it when I found out who he was. Not just some hot guy at the club, but a prince that actually wants to do right by his people.”

“You have brought out the best in him. These last few months, the community as a whole has improved. There is still much work to be done but we’re headed in the right direction. This isn’t the only house that has been built for misplaced families. That monster that had control before,” Demi just shook her head, “it was not good living under her fist. We were all homeless and struggling. Now we have shelter and food and jobs are being created. Prince Castiel will do right by his people.”

“That I’m sure of. And I will help where I can.”

“You two are the most hands on since Charles and Sariel. You are bringing back what it was like before Michael and his political rule. He cares nothing of us. He just craves money and power and doesn’t care how to get it. Charles and Sariel are powerless to change it back because they gave up their voice thinking that the old rulers need not dabble in modern affairs. Michael had them fooled. Lies. How he comes from the same family as Castiel and Gabriel I will never know. Poor Hael just runs away and Anael will never take the throne from him even though she could.”

“I’ve heard things and I am learning so much. We will do as much as we can,” Dean made a promise to himself he’d never let things get bad for these people even after he left.

They grew quiet as people began to filter in for food. Dean watched them all. He had met and spoken with several of them when they had arrived the day before. People had suffered and lost everything when Naomi was in control. The community home was the only place they had. The basic survival items provided were all that some had. Nothing fancy but enough to make sure they could live every day life.

The home they were in had ten single bed rooms, five shared bathrooms, five family suites with personal bathrooms, an entertainment room with a television with cable and a DVD player, a study/library equipped with writing desks and three computers, a vegetable garden and greenhouse, a massive dining room, and there was a tiny house with two bedrooms and a bathroom off the back for the two staff members that stayed on the property full time. Opposite of that was a shed that housed all the equipment needed to maintain the property. The home was on four acres of land. There was a small corn field to one side and tiny wheat field to the other. They were designed to be as self-sufficient as possible. Anyone willing to learn was taught how to help maintain the land and fields so that eventually hired help wouldn’t be needed. There was a section marked off for solar panels to added by the end of the year.

Castiel had designed each home based on the area’s needs and ability to grow certain foods. There were tutors available weekly to help the children and any adults that wanted to learn. Each home had two full time care takers that made sure things worked as they were supposed to and checked in with Castiel on the regular. Only three houses were up and fully functional. There were another four planned with two in construction beginning stages.

Dean was proud of what Castiel worked to accomplish and wished that the leader of the country was focused on helping the underprivileged than getting his dick sucked by an intern. Dean watched as everyone gathered in the dining room. He thought about when he had been where some of these people were. It hadn’t been long ago. Just months ago, he had been worried about food and shelter but because of a parent that had a single minded existence instead of a horrible leader. He had spent years where these people were. He was glad that they received help. They wouldn’t have to hustle or do unspeakable things to get by like he had. Dean shook his head and worked to focus on the present.

“Come eat,” Castiel took his hand.

Dean startled for a moment then smiled at Castiel as they stepped in line to make a plate.

Dean had come so far with the help of a stranger and he had no intention of looking back. Once it was all over he would do whatever he had to in order to make sure that he and Sam were in a good place always.

<<<>>> 

Dean woke slowly. He moaned at the pressure on his cock and the pleasure that it brought. He pulled the warm body closer and pressed harder into the touch. It had been a while since he had had assistance with getting off. He moaned again. Consciousness crept up on him. His eyes fluttered open and he realized he was pressed against Castiel’s thigh. Castiel’s face was pushed against his neck as they rutted together. He felt Castiel’s erection hot and hard against his leg.

Dean knew in theory he should move away. They agreed to no contact. It was part of the contract. But Dean also knew that as a mated pair it was expected they’d have a physical relationship. Dean had felt Castiel climax through their bond on a few occasions when he’d lost control. It had forced Dean to take care of his own pleasure as Castiel’s washed over him. It shouldn’t be a big deal if they found their pleasure together. Dean continued to work his hips as he pulled Castiel as close as he could manage.

Castiel began to kiss his neck and Dean knew it was over. His neck was the area that made all bets off. Castiel kissed and nibbled as he moved with Dean.

“Cas babe,” Dean gave him a shake, “if we’re gonna do this you should probably wake up.”

“Dean,” Castiel groaned against Dean’s damp skin.

“Yeah it’s me. C’mon wake up.”

Dean felt the shift in Castiel and knew he was awake. Castiel went still in his arms.

“Oh no,” he tried to pull away but Dean held tight.

“S’okay. Feels good,” Dean whispered and thrust against him hard.

“Mm hmm. You always feel so good,” Castiel moved up proper and watched Dean’s face as he met him thrust for thrust.

“Fuck Cas. Please,” Dean tried to push Castiel’s pajama pants down.

“You…You really sure about this Dean?”

“We’re two consenting adults and I’m hard as well. Either you take care of it or I will right here,” Dean tugged more.

“Okay.”

They quickly got undressed. Castiel kissed Dean and opened up his side of their bound and let his feelings flow freely. It left Dean gasping into his mouth. Dean’s side fell open as well. The pleasure moved between them. Castiel crawled down Dean’s body and took his cock into this mouth.

“Oh sweet Jesus yes. Please,” Dean thrust up and tried to shove his entire length down Castiel’s throat.

Castiel worked him over until he was squirming and whining under him. He pulled off and went back to kissing him as his hands roamed over his body.

“Cas I need you. Please.”

“I-I didn’t expect this. I’m not prepared,” Castiel kissed his neck and down his chest, “I can still get you off.”

“I’m always prepared. My carryon bag. Side pocket.”

Castiel clambered off the bed and over to where their bags were stacked ready to leave in a few hours. He grabbed the lubricant and condoms. He took a moment to watch Dean as he lazily stroked himself while he was spread out over the bed. He licked his lips and got back on the bed.

“We don’t need condoms. We’ve never used them,” Dean opened his eyes and watched Castiel.

“Then why did you bring them?” Castiel tossed them aside.

“Easier cleanup for toys,” Dean grinned, “that cosmetics bag doesn’t hold cosmetics.”

“Oh,” Castiel nodded in understanding as he got comfortable between Dean’s thighs, “you…you play with yourself when we travel?” he popped the cap on the lubricant and applied a bit to his finger.

“Y-yeah,” Dean moaned as Castiel teased his hole, “I’m still a horny teenager for a few more months. I can’t go out, oh fuck, and bang someone else. That would look bad. I’m not a cheater.”

Castiel hummed around Dean’s erection as he slowly licked and sucked him while he eased a finger into him.

“I have needs and toys help out.”

Castiel applied more lubricant and worked Dean open as gently as he could while he sucked his cock.

“Why weren’t we doin’ this before?” Dean pressed down to meet Castiel’s fingers, “shoulda put this in the contract. We’re good at this together. Fuck. More. Harder. I’m not fragile.”

Castiel worked up to three fingers. He moved them hard and fast in Dean as he deep throated his cock. He brushed against his prostate and got him squirming and cursing under him. Castiel pulled his fingers out. He applied a generous amount of lubricant to his own erection and stroked it as he watched Dean breathless and needy. He placed a pillow under Dean’s hips and lifted his legs. Castiel placed Dean’s legs over his shoulders as he got in position. He moaned as he pressed the crown through the tight quivering muscle. Dean clinched down.

“Breathe darling. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“So big. So much bigger than my toy,” Dean whimpered as he worked to relax again.

“It’s going to fit. I’ve done it before several times. You like it.”

Castiel sent a calming pulse into their bond. Dean immediately relaxed and he was able to ease forward. He closed his eyes and tried to push his climax down. The pleasure rebounded between them as Castiel bottomed out. Castiel stayed pressed all the way in and took a few deep breaths.

“I forgot how good you feel. So damn tight. Jeez Dean,” he began to shake as he staved off his orgasm.

“Fuck me Cas. I don’t care how long or short it is. We gotta get to the airport soon anyway. Just fuck me and get me off. I need to come.”

Castiel groaned. He pulled back out and pushed back in. He quickly picked up the pace. He almost bent Dean in half once he got lost in the sensation and chased his release.

“That’s it. Pound me Prince Castiel,” Dean knew they were both close and it wouldn’t take much. He couldn’t reach his cock with how Castiel had him position and he was pretty sure it wouldn’t matter as he felt his own orgasm stir.

“Dean. Dean. Fuck. Dean!” Castiel rocketed over the edge and spilled hot and hard into Dean.

“Cas!”

Their orgasms looped back and forth between them for several minutes that they both climaxed twice before it was over. They lay spent in bed panting next to each other.

“Yeah definitely shoulda been in the contract,” Dean grinned as he caught his breath.

“Not that you would have known about.”

“Hey,” Dean hit him with a pillow, “I finally read it.”

“Yes. Only months later,” Castiel teased, “and when it benefited you.”

“There were sooo many pages and too much legal jargon. I won out. Even after our separation I still get all the benefits and all you got was me for a few lousy months.”

Castiel rolled over and propped up on his elbow and ran the other hand through Dean’s hair and down his face, “yes but what a mate I have and you have no idea how much you have helped.”

Dean almost choked on the actual love that filtered through their connection. It was quickly cut off as Castiel put up his shields but the look remained in his eyes. Dean lifted up and kissed him sweetly.

“A win/win then.”

Castiel leaned down, “yeah,” he leaned in closer and kissed him again.

They lay in bed and traded kisses until Castiel’s alarm went off. Castiel pulled back with a groan and rolled over to turn it off.

Dean couldn’t shake the feeling that something had changed between them. His gaze drifted over Castiel’s body. He frowned as he noticed the scars and bruises. He couldn’t determine how old they were since he didn’t know the healing factor in enough detail. But he knew they were recent. He hadn’t carried that many scars the last time they had been naked together.

“We need to shower and get ready to leave.”

Dean pulled Castiel back to him and kissed with everything he felt. Castiel melted into the kisses. Dean slowed the kisses and they swapped tender slow kisses. Dean opened his eyes looked up at him.

“I,” Castiel’s eyes searched Deans face, “Dean,” he looked away and cleared his throat, “yes. I enjoy this. We should keep this as part of our routine.”

“Of course,” Dean smirked. He couldn’t quite read Castiel because he had closed off so quickly but he knew there was something there.

“Let’s get up.”

“Shower together like before?”

“Yes.”

 

Dean flipped through a magazine as they waited in the first-class lounge. Castiel had given him a pill that left him relaxed and not on edge like he typically would be when about to fly. That along with the multiple orgasms from the morning, he was calm. He also realized flying first class took some of the edge off because he didn’t have to deal with the energy that coach gave off. Especially since he had drawn attention when he smiled at a kid and the kid asked if he was a vampire which caused a stir in all the children as they were going through security. He had grown accustom to being around fae he had forgotten to hide his extended and sharpened teeth. His hair had grown long enough that his ears were covered. The kids had thrown a lot of questions at him and agitated the parents. He was securely tucked away from those passengers in the lounge so he didn’t distract them anymore.

Castiel was in the corner as he finished up a phone call with Gabriel. He shoved his phone in his pocket and headed back over to Dean. Then his attention was drawn away.

Dean frowned and looked over his shoulder. His frown deepened. Naomi was headed their way with a smug smile and cape billowing out behind her. Dean was sure he heard The Imperial March as she approached. She was several steps ahead of what he assumed were some sort of troops based on their uniforms.

Naomi yanked the door to the lounge open and stormed in. The troops turned to face the rest of the airport.

Dean shivered. He assumed they put up a shield of some sort to block other from seeing in. Probably a redirection spell. The people had turned back to what they had been doing as if they hadn’t even seen them. Dean turned and stood. He went to Castiel’s side.

Naomi tossed a scroll she had pulled from her cape at Castiel, “Prince Castiel of the Clan Kitra I challenge you for the rightful place in control of the territories listed.”

“You lost fair and square. Back the fuck off,” Dean all but growled at her.

“Oh no my dear boy,” she crossed her arms and a dark smile pulled at her lips, “Castiel took from me what was gifted to me from King Michael under false pretenses.”

A cold shiver ran up Dean’s spine and turned to Castiel as he read over the scroll.

“You are not fae Dean Jones. I don’t know how you achieved the ability to pass those tests,” Naomi narrowed her eyes.

Dean watched as the colour drained from Castiel’s face.

“But I know that it was manipulation of some sort. I ask for only one test this time. The blood test. It cannot be falsified this time.”

Dean felt a brief sour note of stress and panic before Castiel closed off their link. He stood tall and looked at Naomi unflinching as he rolled the scroll back up.

“We will meet you at Regency Elysium tomorrow and you can perform your test then. We have been away for home and would like get comfortable and settled in before we have to play your games.”

“I am sorry to have to deny that request,” she pursed her lips in an evil gleeful sneer, “arrangements have already been made for an emergency council meeting across the street at the airport’s hotel. The council members and the phlebotomist will be there shortly. I shall see you there within the next thirty minutes or you forfeit your rights and I regain everything by default,” Naomi spun on heel and left the lounge.

Her men followed her shortly after, but left the spell intact. Castiel collapsed in the closest seat. He was relieved that they were the only ones in the lounge.

Dean sat next to him and put his arms around him, “it’s okay. We’ll fix this.”

“Dean,” Castiel sobbed, “I…I haven’t been completely truthful with you. We are going to lose everything. I have failed,” tears ran down his face.

“Well duh. You’ve been withholding info since the beginning.”

“You know I’m a prince. But you don’t know is that Naomi was the chancellor of the lands and she destroyed everything. She used those funds wickedly. She ripped families apart, drained resources, collapsed entire towns’ economies. I had to mate so that I could get it all back. So I could change things. She bred poverty, prejudice, hate, and crushed everything in her path. Her and Michael are set out to destroy what we stand for. What the fae really are,” without meaning to Castiel began to feed memories into Dean’s consciousness through their bond.

Dean winced at the flood of images and information. He clutched Castiel until it eased back. Dean slumped forward and let Castiel go.

“I apologize. I couldn’t figure out how to portray how serious this is.”

“Babe,” Dean smiled weakly up at him, “I know. I found out. You did this all to save your people.”

Castiel looked dumbfounded at Dean. Then it dawned on him, “you changed. There were no more fights. No more pranks. You turned very cooperative. You’ve known for several weeks.”

“Yeah. I found some files. And I’m nosey by nature so I went through them. You’re righting the wrongs.”

“We are in trouble. Dean how will you pass the blood test?”

“Maybe the spell is still there. I mean, I got ears and fangs. Something is still happening.”

“I cannot lose it all. Dean I just can’t.”

“We’ll get through this,” Dean took his hand and gave it a squeeze, “our luggage will make it home before us so we have to get on the next flight fast. Let’s get this over with.”

They grabbed their carryon bags and headed out the lounge. They made it across the street and were led to the conference room where everyone was seated. The same council members were there. Only Sariel and Michael were there to represent the Clan Kitra. No one for Dean on such short notice.

Dean looked at Joshua. He didn’t look spooked like Castiel. He was neutral and unbothered. Dean sat down and waited to have his blood drawn.

“It has been brought to our attention that your mating had been manipulated. I have been advised that your mate is _not_ fae and the mating should be reversed Prince Kitra. If this is found to be true everything that was gained after the mating will be returned to Chancellor Tapping,” Michael didn’t bother to stand, “you will also be stripped of your title and rights to the throne proper.”

“Now wait a moment,” Sariel turned to Michael with a stormy gaze, “that is not allowed.”

“He shall be stripped of his name and banished mother for trying to falsify his mating with a non fae. That is barely short of treason trying to mix blood. Our bloodline is pure and it shall remain that way.”

Sariel crossed her arms. She carried a stern look full of determination.

Dean knew that when this failed she would be the one to save and protect him. She would be the one to change things. She and Castiel would make things right. Dean took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve.

“Let’s get this over with. We have a flight that needs to be rescheduled so we can get home some point today.”

Tamara gave him a gentle smile and got him set. She drew his blood and he got up and went to sit with Castiel. They watched as Tamara went through the same motions as before.

“No Mmmbop this time?” Tamara teased as she finished up.

“No fun without a room full of people,” Dean smiled through his panic.

“Once again,” Tamara addressed the council, “Dean is without a doubt fae.”

Dean wasn’t sure who was more surprised him, Castiel, or Naomi.

“No! Do it again! I was given information from a reputable source that he is _not_ fae,” Naomi jumped up from her seat.

Tamara rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, “with all due respect Chancellor, I have been performing this test for centuries and have never once been incorrect. It would behoove you to accept what is fact and know your place.”

“Chancellor Tapping, the fee for the emergency calling of this meeting and a fee for unnecessary request of this meeting will be deducted from your accounts,” Joshua stood, “the mating stands as it has before. This challenge for the reign is closed and cannot be reopened. Dean Jones is fae and is still the lawful mate of Castiel Kitra. Meeting adjourned.”

Castiel looked at Dean disbelief, “you’re fae?” he whispered.

Dean stared at him, “I have so many questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are absolutely rock stars! Thanks for being terrific! I'm thinking there might end up being two more chapters instead of one but I Haven't actually started writing it yet so I don't know. I have two things left to check off on my story map and I'm pretty sure that I can get them into on chapter but I haven't made up my mind yet. We'll see in a few days. I still don't have my laptop back yet. He said hopefully Thursday. Borrowing a friend's computer to up load before I head home and go to bed :). I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean enjoy being open and honest with how they feel. Sam and Dean are reunited and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got away from me then I am still had computer issues. I actually ended up cutting almost in half this chapter b/c it got so long. You’ll see that the chapter amount has changed. Also b/c I wrote the majority of this on my phone and didn’t have a chance to really read over it I’m sure it’s chalked full of mistakes and to be honest I didn’t feel like trying to edit or read over it on such a small screen. And my tablet isn’t much better. I wanted to get this out b/c you all have been amazing in waiting. I’ll eventually read back over it and update with a cleaner version. Thanks for being so great! Oh and yes this is a cliffhanger ;)

The entire flight back to Dorchester Dean was quiet and kept to himself. Sariel had pulled strings and gotten a private jet to take them home so it was more difficult than before to stay away from Castiel. Dean played the moment over and over in his head. Tamara’s voice echoed repeatedly.

_“Dean is without a doubt fae.”_

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Was he fae? Had the spell done irreversible changes to him? Had it been Castiel’s plan the entire time? He shook his head and dismissed that last part. Castiel had been just as shocked as he had been when the results had come across. He hadn’t expected Dean to pass the test either.

It had been utter chaos in the lobby as they left the hotel. Naomi wasn’t having any of it and caused a scene. Michael had disappeared immediately after dismissal. He had looked defeated as if he had been looking forward to bringing Castiel down.

Dean looked over to where Castiel was seated his laptop and a serious expression. As if he felt Dean’s eyes on him he looked up. Dean looked away. Even though he had closed off as much as he could, Dean still felt the brush of comfort through the bond. He closed his eyes once more and let it wash over him. He sent a pulse of thanks back in return.

 

Gabriel had gotten their luggage and met them later at the airport when their plane landed. They maintained their silence until they were safely in the car and headed home.

“So Deano you’re fae,” Gabriel stated as he drove.

“Yeah I guess. I don’t get it. That spell that y’all did, is there any way it could have transformed me permanently?”

“Not even a little bit. It’s always meant to be a temp thing. No fae would allow a spell that could turn someone fae permanently be written down or used. If anyone came up with such a thing they’d be destroyed along with the spell work or ritual. We’re checking out your family.”

“Gabriel as we discussed before Dean is human. I am unsure of what happened here but it isn’t the spell work,” Castiel turned and gave Gabriel a look that Dean couldn’t see from the backseat of the jeep.

“Is there something you’re not telling me? You guys have been real secretive about my family more than once. What do you know?”

“Have you spoken to Sam about your family?”

“He’s given me a bit of info here and there, but it’s been tough because dad’s been dropping in a lot more than either of us expected.”

“I know that in the last e-mail he said he would be getting contact information for your grandfather. Have you received that yet?” Castiel turned to look at him.

“You’re still readin’ my e-mails?” Dean felt something twist in his chest.

Castiel blushed, “I…um…there is forever a risk that you may say more than you need to.”

“That could have been anyone. I mean, I know a lot of people, ya know. Anyone could have grabbed my attention and stuff,” Dean looked away. He immediately regretted the e-mail where he’d confessed that things were changing between him and his roommate to Sam.

“Of course. Though you only live with one person.”

Dean crossed his arms, “I thought we’d grown and you trusted me.”

“I do Dean. That is what scares me. I trust you and I may be getting lax in my duties. I have to be careful.”

“I would never betray your trust,” Dean stared out the window.

“Well that changed very quickly. You guys calm the hell down please. You’re pumping waaay too much anxiety into the air,” Gabriel wound down the window, “you’re choking the air. And it’s damn obvious you guys like each other. Like you’re not really faking it anymore. Just get over yourselves and be mates.”

Castiel went stiff in his seat and Dean made a strangled noise in his throat.

“You two are ridiculous.”

The rest of the drive was tense but quiet. Dean frowned when they pulled up and there were several black SUVs with dark tint parked in front the house.

“What’s goin’ on?”

“With Naomi on the prowl I’ve upped security. Once we have gotten everyone settled you won’t even notice them. They arrived not so long ago. Why don’t you go in the house and get unpacked. You’ll want a shower and food after your afternoon. I’ll handle everything, and we’ll go over what it’ll be like from here on out.”

“I’m still a hunter Cas. I showed you that on the range last week. I’m not some defenseless little kid. I can take care of myself,” Dean climbed out the car.

“I know that,” Castiel walked around to meet him, “but I would rather that you not have to. I want you to be safe without having to put forth too much effort,” he took Dean in his arms and kissed him.

Dean gasped into his mouth then returned the kiss. It was real. Not just for show. He felt the need to protect and comfort flow between them. His desire to take care of Castiel just as strong as Castiel’s was to take care of him.

“Wow. Okay then. You two did figure it out. Good for you. I’ll be inside rallying the troops,” Gabriel headed inside.

As they kissed Dean felt himself give into Castiel. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him as close as he could. He opened his mouth and let Castiel in.

“I apologize,” Castiel pulled back with wide eyes, flushed face, and panting.

Dean grinned, “it’s all good. I like you too,” he teased, “we’re both over protective as hell and it’s waring between us. We’ll get through this. Naomi isn’t gonna try anything soon anyway. She’s too shook up to process what her next steps should be. She was counting on you failin’ and gettin’ back everything. But she ain’t so now she’s gotta figure out what to do next.”

“Yes,” Castiel held his hand as they walked to the house, “I would like to know who has been whispering in her ear. There is no way that that information should have leaked to her. We will have to figure this out.”

“And we will. But let’s relax for now. We’re finally back home and I’d like to enjoy some down time with my mate.”

Castiel stopped and looked at Dean. He just stared. Dean stared right back.

“Mate,” Castiel smiled.

“Yeah ya dork mate.”

<<<>>> 

Castiel’s wings vibrated as Dean suck and licked his erection. He was lost in pleasure that his wings popped into existence. Dean smiled around Castiel’s cock as he watched the man fall apart as he stood over him. Dean gripped Castiel’s hips tighter as he took him as much of him as he could fit into his throat.

“Dean,” Castiel’s fingers tightened in Dean’s hair as he worked not to thrust too much, “you…you…fuck.”

Dean worked him over for a little longer before he pulled away. Castiel almost toppled on top of him when he let him go. Dean kissed Castiel’s stomach as he got up from the floor. He moved to the bed. He was in his knees and reached behind him to work the plug in and out of him.

“I watched a video. I wanted to be ready for you when you got back,” Dean looked over his shoulder with a teasing glint.

“Dean,” Castiel whimpered and made his way over to the bed, “when you said that we would be true mates I had no idea that I would have this experience.”

“I have needs Cas and you are _very_ good at fulfilling those needs. I wanted to be ready so we wouldn’t have to waste time. Now come on and get over here,” Dean pressed the plug in and moaned.

Castiel draped himself across Dean’s back and kissed along his shoulders and neck. His wings splayed across the bed as his hand slipped down Dean’s side and brushed Dean’s hand out the way. Castiel gripped the plug and nudged it deeper and twisted it. Dean whined and pushed back against his hand as he worked the plug.

“Cas please.”

“Of course my mate,” Castiel sucked a bruise along the mating mark then stood. He eased the plug from Dean.

Castiel placed it on the towel on the floor and grabbed the discarded bottle of lubricant. He slicked himself up then crawled onto the bed. He lay on his back and beckoned Dean over top of him.

“Oh, that’s how it’s gonna be,” Dean smiled as he got in place over Castiel.

“Yes. Now come Dean and ride me.”

Everything pulled tight in Dean as he positioned himself. He reached back and guided Castiel’s cock in place. Dean’s eyes fluttered close as he lowered himself on to his mate. He hummed as he seated fully on Castiel. He leaned forward a little and rested his hands on Castiel’s chest. He was so full. Dean clinched and released a few times as he worked to get accustom to Castiel’s cock inside of him.

Castiel rested his hands-on Dean’s thighs and gave them a squeeze as he lifted his hips slightly.

“So good. So full. Fuck Cas,” Dean swiveled his hips gently as Castiel throbbed deep inside of him.

“Open your shields Dean,” his voice was strained, “let me feel you.”

Dean immediately dropped his shields. He had worked with Gabriel to get better so that nothing would ever slip through. When they dropped he felt Castiel and he clinched hard around Castiel.

“Oh fuck,” Castiel pressed his fingers hard into Dean’s thighs and thrust up hard, “shit. Damn. Dean you’re…oh fuck.”

As their emotions and pleasure bounced between them their orgasms rose. Dean threw his head back and began to move hard and fast as he dug his fingers into Castiel’s chest. He knew there’d be indents from his fingernails after. It didn’t take any more stimulation before his release washed over him. He was speechless as he rode wave after wave of pleasure.

“I love you!” Castiel all but screamed as his climax took him.

Dean’s eyes popped open and he stared down at Castiel.

Castiel’s eyes were squeeze shut, mouth slack, and Dean knew that his hands would leave bruises behind from his overly tight grip. Love. In a thoughtless moment Castiel had bared it all. Dean could feel the truth behind his words through their bond. Dean grinned down at Castiel as he settled back down under him.

Castiel gave a lazy smile and his eyes opened slowly. Dean grinned knowingly down at him. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You love me,” Dean’s grin widened.

The connection snapped shut.

“Oh no buddy,” Dean leaned forward until their noses touched, “you can’t take it back now,” a soft kiss, “not exactly a shining moment to confess your love but I’ll accept it.”

“I…uh…” Castiel rolled them over and pulled out with a low moan and flutter of his eyes, “that was not what meant.”

Dean’s eyes roamed over him, “hmm so you _do_ blush full body. That’s cute.”

Castiel moved to get off the bed. Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him down, “hey. It’s okay. I kinda love you too.”

“But Dean. That isn’t in the contract.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “duh. You can’t plan love,” he kissed him again, “I don’t say this okay. I don’t do this. But we’ve been together for what like half a year or something. I’ve known people longer and it was never like this. I would never say this to anyone. But dammit Cas through all of this I love you. Don’t take that away from me.”

Dean pulled him down and left everything felt push through their connection.

“Dean I love you so very much,” Castiel peppered his face with kisses, “I have loved you long before you accepted this. I think that we are mates. That this was meant to be. That you and I are not a happenstance.”

“I don’t believe in Fate. I’m pretty sure she’s a bitch but I do believe that two people should meet and be in each other’s lives. Even if it isn’t forever we are meant to meet.”

“That sounds a lot like Fate to me,” Castiel grinned into the next kiss.

“Neh. We just belong together. We complete each other,” Dean nuzzled him.

“Hmm, soulmates.”

Dean made a face but didn’t say anything.

“I like this change with us. It has been very good for us.”

“It’s because I’m a sexy beast. Completely irresistible. The moment you saw me at that club I had you.”

“I think that is the other way around,” Castiel kissed him deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair then cupped his jaw, “my fae magnetism lured you in and you’re here to stay.”

“It was more like I wanted to get dicked down and you are super hot,” Dean teased.

“And I believe I did a very thorough job at taking care of your sexual desires that night.”

Dean shivered at the memory of the endless pleasure Castiel had dished out that night and every sexual encounter since.

“I mean you’re okay I guess. Come on let’s get cleaned up. This is gonna get uncomfortable soon.”

Castiel waved his hand over them.

“Hold on!” Dean pushed him off and propped himself up on his elbows, “you can just magic away sex grime? You’ve made me shower all those times and you could just magic it away?! Lame!”

Castiel laughed, “it isn’t always that easy or using magic to be lazy. Being with you gives me extra control on my abilities. And there is no need to frivolously use magic for cleanup. Plus, I love bathing you.”

“Still dude that would be very helpful.”

“Come Dean,” Castiel pulled him back in his arms, “I had a long flight and you worked so hard to exhaust me once I was home. Let’s nap before we finish our day.”

“I’m not gonna forget this next time we have sex and I’m too tired to move,” Dean cuddled into Castiel’s embrace.

 

Dean paced his room with his phone pressed to his ear.

“Yeah. I got your e-mail. Thanks for gettin’ me that contact info. Were you able to get a family tree goin’?”

_“Not really. Dad came back and has been around so I’ve been trying to stay above board with everything. I don’t have time to be answering questions. Are you still coming to see me next week?”_

“Dad is definitely gonna be gone right?”

 _“Yeah Bobby had one of the Howard brothers to take him on a hunt in Georgia. They’ll be gone for at least two weeks. Bobby is looking forward to seeing you too. You should bring Cas. We should meet your boyfriend,”_ Sam jokingly said.

“So about that. Uh Sam I think that Cas is really gonna be my boyfriend. I, um, kinda told him I like him.”

There was a moment of silence. Then muffled on the phone, _“I owe you twenty bucks Bobby. He admitted it before he came out here.”_

“What?” Dean stopped pacing.

 _“Dude you don’t realize how much you talk about Cas do you,”_ there was a smile in Sam’s voice, _“you talk about him_ all _the time. Like half of our conversation are about Cas. I’ve known you’ve liked him probably longer than you realized. It’s cool. We don’t have a problem and he makes you happy. The last pictures you sent showed how happy you are. You look great and the way you were smiling. It wasn’t for the camera. It was at him.”_

“Fuck. I didn’t even know. I really like him. I’m…like…uh…would it be okay if he came with me? I kinda want you guys to meet.”

 _“We broke even Bobby. He’s bringing Cas with him so no money to exchange hands,”_ Sam hollered again.

“What the hell? Are y’all just running a gambling hall on my life?”

Sam laughed, _“no. Well, not really. Just on when you’d tell us, how long it took you to realize you liked him, when you’d tell us, when we’d meet him, and who is gonna propose first. I need to know when you realized you liked him though so I know if I won or not and you should be the one to propose,”_ Bobby’s voice was muffled in the background, _“I’m not manipulating this at all. I’m just helping Dean know that it’s okay that he be the one to propose.”_

Dean ran a hand over his face. His own brother was betting on his relationship. It didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would.

“Anyway. I realized a few weeks ago. But that doesn’t matter. I’ve gotten everything booked for the trip. I’ll be flying out on a red eye. We’ve got a room booked at the Hilton Garden Inn out there. I’m gonna need to nap then we’ll drive out there to see you guys.”

_“There’s so much that I want to say based off of what you just said. You already booked your hotel that means you were already planning on bringing him since you’re not planning to stay with us. You’re staying at the Hilton? You don’t even like that type of thing. And that’s a little bit of a drive. And lastly but certainly not least YOU’RE FLYING?”_

Dean dropped down onto the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose, “yeah I planned to bring Cas. He’s got stuff to do out there anyway so we thought it would work. He booked the hotel not me. I couldn’t protest since I wasn’t gonna be paying for it. Cas got a friend that helped bump us to first class. It ain’t so bad flying when you’re in first class.”

_“You sound like you’re speaking from experience. Have you been on a plane with him before? Dean what’s really going on? Should I be worried?”_

“I’m fine kiddo. I just am tryin’ new things is all. I went to meet his friends back home and we flew. I didn’t panic so much. Plus, there’s booze without paying in first class.”

_“The money you’ve been sending me, that’s from Cas isn’t it? You don’t have a job. You’re getting this money from Cas. Is Cas your sugar daddy? Are you really in school?”_

Dean sighed and lay down on the couch, “Cas is not my sugar daddy. Dude you’re crazy. I literally just sent you the final grades for my semester. If I were lying do you think I would’ve given myself a D in a class?” _Even though that’s exactly what I did._

_“Sorry Dean. It’s just I haven’t seen you in so long and I just worry about you.”_

“I get it man. I really do. Believe me. I’ve worked hard to get where I am and I can’t wait to see you. The other thing that I wanted to let you know if that I think after this visit Cas and I might be apartment hunting. So, we can live off campus.”

_“You’re just digging this hole deeper. Y’all are so in love. I can’t wait to meet him.”_

“No grillin’ him. He’s a little weird okay and I don’t want you all in his business.”

_“Don’t worry. I’ll treat your boyfriend well. I promise. I’m really looking forward to this. I’ve never met anyone you’ve dated so I’m excited.”_

“I don’t date so that’s why. Okay. I’ve gotta get goin’ I’ll see you next week. Thanks again for the info on the family. Love you talk to you soon.”

_“Love you. See you soon.”_

Dean hung up the phone. He placed it on the table and covered his eyes. He would be taking Castiel to meet his family and he wasn’t sure how well that would go. He shocked himself when he had asked Castiel to join him. Castiel had readily agreed without hesitation and had found reasons to be out there without causing unrest. The tribes out there had sent approval for him to be in their territory since it was on a pleasure trip and not business. He would meet with them to gain more allies and Dean was excited to meet other fae.

“Dean,” Castiel said from the landing, “dinner is ready.”

“Okay. I’m coming up.”

Dean stretched then got up off the couch and headed to dinner. His jaw dropped as he took in the candle light and soft music playing. The food looked amazing. Castiel wasn’t known for his cooking skills so he was impressed. He looked over to Castiel.

Castiel rang his hands, “we never had a real date and I would like to start the next chapter of our life with real date,” he blushed deeper, “I hope that this is pleasing.”

“Babe,” Dean crossed the room and took his hands. He kissed him and left his love flow through their connection.

Dean had started leaving the connection open since they had admitted their love for one another. He loved being aware of Castiel’s emotions and mood without having to guess. It was almost like reading his mind.

“Let’s eat.”

“Was that Sam on the phone?”

“Yeah. He’s real excited to meet you. Apparently, him and Bobby realized I liked you before I did. They’ve been betting on us since I started up with you. I guess I talk about you a lot.”

“I am also excited to meet them. I think we both fail the Bechdel test,” Castiel grinned as he cut into his chicken.

“You are the main person in my life so it’s expected,” Dean shrugged, “you’re the first person I’ve dated that I’m taking home to meet the family. That means something I guess. Sam said so at least.”

“You didn’t date much. It was one-night stands or quickies. I’m glad to break that streak.”

“I hate that you know so much about me,” Dean smiled and sipped his ale.

“I like that I know so much about you. It means you’re ever breaking expectations and showing who you really are outside of information gathered. You’re not the man that the supernatural community makes you out to be. You’re more than a monster killer.”

Dean looked down at his plate and willed the blush away, “and you’re different than any monster I’ve encountered. You let me know that there are creatures out there that are different but not a threat.”

“We’ve learned a lot from each other.”

“Yes we have.”

Castiel lifted his glass, “to a future of more education and deeper companionship.”

“And delicious meals together,” Dean clinked his glass to Castiel’s then took a sip, “I’m gonna miss all this when I go back to hunting.”

Castiel froze and stared at Dean as he enjoyed his meal.

Dean felt the moment their connection snapped shut. He looked up and frowned, “you okay Cas?”

“Yeah. Sorry. I just had some things on my mind that you don’t need to worry about thinking of work.”

“Did you put in your notice to the firm? You can’t keep tryin’ to juggle both. You’re in a good way now you don’t need that boring nine to five.”

“I’m be leaving at the end of the month. I just had to give my clients to someone else and teach them how to care for them properly. I want to set them up for success.”

“Okay.”

Dean knew that that wasn’t it but he didn’t want to dwell on it during their date night.

 

When they got in bed that night Dean tried to initiate sex with Castiel. Castiel got Dean off quickly then closed off and went to sleep. Dean enjoyed his release but knew that something was off with Castiel and he was upset that it had put a damper on their evening. He would figure out later. He pulled Castiel’s arms and wings around him and cuddled in for the night.

<<<>>> 

“Holy shit. I thought the suite that you had gotten before the house was built had been fancy. This is really fancy,” Dean walked into the hotel behind Castiel.

“I want to make sure you need for nothing love,” Castiel gave his hand a squeeze.

Dean looked around the lobby as Castiel checked them in. He couldn’t take his eyes off the chandelier, high end décor, and high ceilings. It was worlds beyond anything he had stayed in with his family. He had thought he was accustom to the extravagant life that Castiel led but he had been wrong.

“Dean,” Castiel called as the bellhop brought in their bags on the cart followed by their security people.

They moved to the elevator and one of their team members stepped off and held it for them.

“Clean sweep,” he said to Castiel.

“Very good. Thank you.”

Dean had gotten used to traveling with an entourage since they had been in the spotlight of the fae community with all Castiel’s changes, charity, and deep involvement with the people. They had to be careful. There were Naomi and Michael supporters everywhere that wanted to do them harm. He was never alone unless he was at the house.

Castiel opened the door to their room and led the way in. Dean looked and not surprised that it was a gorgeous use of space with a wonderful view. He yawned and immediately looked for the bed.

“Behind the doors there. You can get some sleep. I’ll get everything settled in. Switching time zones can be difficult and it was already the middle of the night when we left. Drink that bottle of water by the bed. I made there were some here. Staying hydrated will help with the jetlag. I’ll wake you when the sun is up,” Castiel kissed his cheek and went to deal with the bags.

Dean guzzled down the bottle of a water and half of a second. He stripped down and got into bed. He thought he’d struggle with sleeping in a new place but he was out without another thought.

 

Dean showered and dressed. He left the bedroom and sat down at the table with Castiel for breakfast.

“That was good. I don’t feel too off.”

“Eat up. I’ve got coffee brewing as well.”

“I like you dressed casual,” Dean let his eyes roam over Castiel as he stood and moved to the coffee maker.

“You’ve seen me in casual attire before.”

“Never in relaxed jeans and a tee shirt. Your causal is like dockers and a button down without a tie or a sweater vest. I like this look. You’re super cute.”

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel gave him one of his rare gummy smiles.

“I love it when you smile. You’re beautiful.”

“Dean,” Castiel hid his face behind his mug.

“You are,” Dean dug into his food.

They finished up breakfast and headed out. Dean had already looked up the best route to go from the hotel to Singer Auto Self Service Salvage Yard. He took the driver’s seat and headed to Bobby’s.

When he headed up the drive Dean immediately felt off. It was only added to when suddenly Castiel sat straight up and the guard with them pulled his gun.

“Dean stop.”

“What?” Dean stopped and put the jeep in park.

“I can’t go in here.”

“What?” Dean turned and looked at him.

“I don’t know if you can either. There is heavy warding. I don’t know what it will do once we pass through it.”

“We can’t just sit here.”

They jumped when the sound of a shot gun went off. They all looked forward.

Bobby stood with his gun drawn.

“Oh fuck. Don’t move. That’s Bobby. Let me handle it,” Dean undid his seatbelt and moved slowly to get out, “Bobby. Why are you shootin’ at me?”

“Dean? Is that you boy? Who is with you? Something is setting off my alarms.”

“Yeah that would be us. Don’t worry. I’ll explain. Can you, uh, drop them so we can come in?”

“Boy what have you gotten yourself into?” Bobby didn’t lower his gun.

“Throw me your flask and knife.”

Bobby hesitated a moment. He didn’t lower the gun as he dug the flask out his pocket and tossed it over. He pulled the knife from his belt and slid it in the sheath over to Dean.

Dean picked up the flask and opened it. He took a long drink. Then he picked up the knife. He pulled it from the sheath and drew it across the tip of his finger. He showed Bobby the dribble of blood.

Bobby lowered the gun. He went back to the office.

Dean waited a few minutes. He felt a pressure lift then Bobby returned.

“Okay you can come on in.”

Dean nodded and got back in the jeep. He handed the knife and flask to Castiel to hold. He pulled up pass the office and back to the house that was settled at the back of the property. Sam sat on the porch with a rifle drawn. He didn’t lower it until he saw Dean.

“Did you set off the alarms?”

“Hey Sammy,” Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug.

“Dean I missed you.”

They stayed that way for a few long moments before Castiel cleared his throat.

“Oh sorry. So Sam this is Cas. Cas this is my little brother Sam.”

“It’s so nice to meet you. Dean talks about you all the time.”

“Sam,” Dean groaned and shook his head.

“So are you gonna tell me how you set off the alarms?”

“That would be my fault. I promise I mean you no harm. Dean has vetted me thoroughly. I am of fae kind,” Castiel brushed his hair behind his ears.

Sam looked back and forth between them. He lifted his gun and immediate pulled the trigger.

“I wouldn’t do that human,” the body guard had moved without Sam noticing and only a glimmer in Dean’s perception. He had a gun pointed to Sam.

“Dean what have you done? I knew something was off. You’ve been magicked. You’re under a spell.”

“I’m not Sam,” he took the flask and knife from Castiel.

“That just means you’re not one of them.”

“You should lower your weapons,” Bobby walked up from his golf cart he used to get between he office and his house, “Sam it’s alright. There isn’t any magic on Dean. I wouldn’t let him get this far if it was. That knife has an enchantment on it. If there was any magic on Dean he woulda passed out. He’s all him. Why he’s dating a creature is up to him to tell us about.”

Sam lowered his gun and looked at everyone. Dean knew he trusted Bobby.

“Okay. This better be a good story.”

The guard holstered his weapon and went to the house. He did a quick walk through then let them in. He went back outside and stayed on patrol.

“Bodyguard. You’re definitely hiding something. I need your blood Castiel and if your bodyguard is other I’ll need his too,” Bobby walked to his work room/home office, “I can’t leave the wards down but I can make sure that you’re allowed in.”

Once that had been settled they gathered in the living room. Bobby made refreshments for everyone and they exchanged looks.

“You’re dating a monster,” Sam stated as he stared hard at Castiel not touching his drink, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

“Not a monster,” Castiel said as he sipped his tea and met his gaze.

“I wasn’t supposed to say anything and now it’s all out on the table. This is weird,” Dean tossed back a shot, “this is not how I planned this to go.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s his free hand and kissed the back of it.

“You really are together,” Bobby observed them closely, “there’s an almost visible connection there.”

“Yeah we are.”

“I have so many questions.”

“I guess we should start at the beginning,” Castiel stroked his thumb along Dean’s hand, “when Dean first enrolled and became by roommate I was very unsure. Then I saw his name and you are aware how infamous you are. I am back getting another degree and didn’t have time to worry about a hunter. I was worked up for no reason. Dean meant me no harm. He and my brother got along great so I knew that it was going to be no time before we hit it off. Then things just fell in place,” he gave Dean’s hand a squeeze, “I’m not sure when it happened,” he turned and looked at Dean with a soft expression, “I don’t if it was all the time effort he put into pranking me or the moment he stopped. There was something there. One night after many shots our inhibitions were low and it just happened. We’ve together since.”

“Cas,” Dean replied softly and looked away.

“Wow,” Sam dropped his arms and relaxed in his seat, “just wow. Dean…I’ve never seen you like this before. You are really in love. Even after such a short time. I’m sorry I kind of was a dick when you got here.”

“Yeah,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “I guess being stuck up under each other it changes things. Like I guess because I didn’t have a ton of money to go out so I was in our space and he’s a bit of a loner so he was there too. We just kinda fell into each other. Oh,” he let Castiel go and jumped up.

Dean brought in a large paper grocery bag. He pulled out a box for Sam and handed it to him. He grabbed the other and handed it to Bobby.

“Ya know I kept talkin’ about the desserts. I made sure that Gabe made us some to bring. He brought them over late last night so they’d still be good. Not that they go back quick with the ingredients and a little magic they’re good for days. He put a warming spell on some of them because they’re best served warm.”

“I was hopin’ you hadn’t forgotten,” Bobby smiled and opened his box.

“I actually did but Gabe didn’t.”

“Oh this is heaven!” Sam barely managed through a mouth full of pastry.

“I told you. He is like a dessert god. He’s working on new ice cream flavors so I’ll have to ship you some when he has that perfected.”

“Gabriel does a serious sweet tooth.”

“What type of fae are ya?” Bobby asked between bites of an apple fritter.

“Bobby!” Dean shot him a look, “that’s rude.”

Bobby just shrugged.

“I’d rather keep that bit of information to myself if you don’t mind.”

“That why you’re staying in a hotel?”

“Well that and I like privacy. This is a vacation as much as introducing my…my…my Cas to the family. Jeez. I’m glad dad ain’t here. This would be ten times worse,” Dean took his seat by Castiel.

“So, are you going back next semester?” Sam asked as he closed the box of treats.

“That’s the plan. Cas and I wanted to finish another semester together. He’ll be finishing and I’ll be done with all the prerequisite classes so I can move on to a major.”

“Oh, you’ll be done,” Sam looked at Castiel with a bit of surprise.

“Yes. I’ll have my bachelor’s in Media Arts.”

Dean watched Castiel closely and realized he couldn’t tell that he was lying. He wondered how many times Castiel had lied to him and he hadn’t known.

_It’s not that you can tell that I’m lying it’s the fact that I believe in what I’m saying so it does not come off as a lie._

Dean jerked out of Castiel’s space causing the others to look at him. Castiel slowly turned and worked to high his smile.

“Don’t friggin do that,” he whispered.

“My apologies.”

“Uh what just happened?”

“Nothing,” Castiel and Dean said at the same time.

Bobby and Sam looked between them.

“You look good Dean. I don’t think I’ve seen you in this healthy a weight in a long time. You’ve got good colour to ya too,” Bobby nodded as he watched them.

“I have that meal plan and then Cas keeps me working out.”

Sam burst out laughing and pitched forward in his chair.

Dean blushed deeply, “not like that bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Cas noticed I was getting a little more round and I kept complaining so he made a gym schedule for me. With a gym right there, it makes it easy. I do a little cardio here and weights there. It works out for us. I’m pretty sure I’m in the best shape I’ve ever been.”

“Good. Someone needs to look after you. No spooks or anything?”

“Naw pretty calm. I think it’s probably because there are so many fae there. These guys keep the area safe. I only had to take down a vamp a few months ago and that’s been it.”

“My family works to keep the city safe. We don’t allow anyone in that will harm others. It’s why the crime rate is so low.”

“That’s good. I want to make sure our boy stays safe when he’s not home.”

They catch up over the next couple of ours. Bobby heads back to the business office when a call came in. Sam and Dean took Castiel on a quick tour of the property.

“There is a lot of magic here,” Castile said as they reached the back end and turned around, “there is also a lot of death.”

“We’ve had to dispose of a few bodies here under some cars. We burn what we can then there are some that are to put to the earth to keep down,” Dean replied, “covered properly to make sure that they don’t come back. Bobby is real good with protection magic so he keeps the property warded as much as possible. There are somethings that we don’t know about that might come through but not much. Bobby’s a pretty smart fella.”

“I’m learning a lot being here. I think I’m going to work with him instead of being in the action like you and dad.”

“That’s because you’re a nerd,” Dean ruffled his hair.

There was barking in the distance.

“I was wondering when you two would show up,” Sam knelt and whistled, “they were probably out playing in a car or chasing squirrels.”

Around the corner of one of the stacks of cars bound two Rottweilers. The bound happily over to Sam. They moved to get attention from Dean but stopped short and stared at Castiel.

“This is Kiko and Lila. Bobby got them right before I came. They’re rescues from the shelter. They’re 18 months so really still puppies.”

They lowered their heads and whined softly.

“I come in peace you beautiful creatures. I know I smell weird,” Castiel knelt down and held out his hand palm down.

The dogs eased over to him and sniffed him. They accepted him immediately and knocked him over as they snuffled and licked him.

Dean burst with laughter. He immediately pulled out his phone as Castiel loved on the dogs and laughed. Dean snapped a few pictures and sent them to Gabriel.

“Girls. Come on. Let him up. You’re ruining his clothes.”

“It’s alright,” Castiel managed to sit up and petted them, “that’s what washing machines are for. You ladies are wonderful. It’s an absolute pleasure to be in your presence. I’m glad that Sam is taking good care of you. He probably shouldn’t be feeding you so many much dairy but I’m glad that you enjoy it.”

“Are you speaking dog?”

“I am an earth-based creature. Animals respond very well to me once they get beyond their confusion. I look like you all but I smell like other.”

“I learn something new about you every day,” Dean helped Castiel up once the dogs backed off, “what made Bobby get dogs? After Wiggles died I thought that was going to be it.”

“He said that the yard wasn’t really a yard if there weren’t dogs. I think that he means for them to be my guard dogs. They know very specific commands and I’ve seen him teaching them how to activate the warding behind him. He’s literally teaching the dogs magic,” Sam led the way back to the house proper, “why do you have a bodyguard? I didn’t want to ask in front of Bobby.”

“Part of my family’s request when I travel. They would rather me not have to fight off hunters alone.”

“Do they know that you’re dating a hunter?”

“No,” Castiel shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched the dogs move ahead of them stopping every now and then to sniff and observe things.

“I wouldn’t think so. That would be tough. Kinda like bringing home a fae creature without any warning,” Sam cut his eyes to Dean then looked back ahead of them.

“Look that wasn’t planned. I had planned on not tellin’ you to be honest. Then the wards went off and I had no choice.”

“You can tell me anything. I can’t believe never once hinted in your e-mails or calls that Cas wasn’t human.”

“No my place.”

“It is safer that fewer people know.”

They were only a short way away from the house when they saw the other car on the side of the house.

“Who do we know that drives a Rodeo?” Dean slowed his pace.

The dogs stopped a few feet ahead of the group and watched the small SUV. They were at full alert and a slight rumble sounded from them.

Dean shivered as Castiel dropped his shield. His chanced a glance over. He hadn’t expected action so he didn’t have a gun. He bent slowly and pulled the knife from his boot. He had gotten so used to being guarded and on their property, he hadn’t armed up. He chewed himself out for being careless.

“Their fae. Whoever they are,” Castiel pulled a gun from his back.

“Really?”

Sam quickly pulled a gun from his ankle.

No one aimed but kept their arms ready to lift and fire.

The body guard they left behind appeared around the cars and waved them on. There was another hand gesture Dean didn’t understand.

“It’s safe. They aren’t here to harm us,” Castiel holstered his weapon.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Antoni would have sent up alarm and warned us. His gestures mean that their peaceful but keep alert.”

Castiel immediately took the lead and walked up to the house.

“Good. I’m hungry and was not look for a fight.”

They all put their weapons back and headed in.

“I guess I’m just gonna be gettin’ visitors all day,” Bobby sighed, “Dean and Sam I’d like you to meet your grandparents Samuel and Deanna.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iPhone season is among us so I am trying to get this completed before it’s in full swing. With their announcement next week it’s going to cause my job to get ridiculous. So I’m not promising another chapter next week. However b/c I chopped so much from this chapter and will use it for the next chapter I will update in two weeks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the grandparents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently before knowing what the Apple announcement is going to be my job is getting crazy. Plus with Hurricane Florence on her way my next week is about to be a bit crazy before all hell breaks loose. I’m going to post the rest of the previous chapter here now and will make the finale one long finale chapter. That means it may be 2-3 weeks before the final chapter gets posted. And yes I know I haven't updated Moxie and Mojo in like a month. I am working on that one too =)!

Dean and Sam looked at their grandparents then back at each other and back again. Dean’s mouth worked as he lifted his hand and pointed to them with their pointed ears and fair skin. Then he turned to Castiel with wide eyes.

“You said they’re fae,” he pointed at them accusatorily.

Castiel stood stoically with his hands clasped behind his back. He gave a nod and met Dean’s glare.

Dean immediately dropped the mental shield. There was a gasp throughout the room.

 _You knew this. This is why you told me to look into them. You knew all along that I had fae in my family. Is this why I turned? What the hell is going on here?_ Dean balled his lips and clutched his hands in fists.

_I had no idea that it was only a couple of generations back. I knew that you had the blood in you. That’s why you’re sensitive to the magic, why you’re so strong, and why we were drawn to each other. I had no idea that it was your grandparents. I knew that they would know where to lead you._

_How dare you? You coulda given me a hint or something._ Dean narrowed his eyes and his pout deepened.

“Uh what’s going on?” Sam watched Dean and Castiel.

“They are arguing. I can’t hear them but it’s very heated,” Deanna answered as she watched them.

“You felt that burst of energy? That was Dean as he dropped his connection to his mate open. Now they are speaking mind to mind,” Samuel gave a proud smile, “I had no idea that he’d been Awakened fully. It was a slim chance but look at his power. If we hone that,” he trailed off and took Deanna’s hand in his.

“What?” Sam frowned.

Dean stopped arguing with Castiel and turned to his grandparents, “you knew that I was fae and mated?”

“As soon as you two entered we could tell you’re bonded. He’s your mate and you’ve completed the soul bond. You’re inseparable and that is probably what forced you to Awaken. You’ll come into your abilities slowly since you’re of diluted heritage. The Winchesters haven’t carried fae for centuries maybe even a millennium, but we Campbells have,” Samuel explained.

“We also did not mean to be rude your highness,” Deanna gave a curtsey as Samuel bowed, “I am in awe that you have chosen one of the Campbell Clan to be your mate. We are honored.”

“I need a drink,” Bobby turned and left the foyer.

“Your highness?” Sam gaped at Castiel.

Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “so, uh, Cas may be ya know part of the royal fae family on the east coast.”

“So, so…so like not only are you dating a prince at some point y’all got married?” Sam shook his head and followed after Bobby, “I need a drink too.”

“Not at your age boy,” Bobby called from the kitchen.

“We should have a seat. There is much to discuss. We were headed to your meeting place in Virginia when we got word that you were headed here. We wanted to speak with you Dean. You’ve been digging into your past and family. We wanted to let you know where you really come from.”

“You have reached out to the tribes for passage correct?” Castiel cut in.

“Yes of course. We would never trespass in another fae’s territory. We called them from the flight and explained our situation. They welcomed us and gave a week’s time to be here,” Samuel took a seat in the recliner.

“Good. I did not want to deal with the fall out of that,” Castiel sat next to Dean.

“You have been training Dean?” Deanna looked at Dean and Dean knew that she was using some magic to scan him. He didn’t block it.

“I have been teaching him protection. After our bonding he was very sensitive to my emotions and thoughts. In turn, I have been working with him to keep himself safe and closed off from that.”

“He’s got really good shielding. I didn’t sense him at all until he dropped it open. Very good. I’m proud.”

“Okay enough with talking about me like I’m not here. What the hell is going on?” Dean tore the pendant from around his neck that Castiel had put together for him and closed the glamour spell off.

Sam dropped the tray of refreshments and gawked at Dean, “you have pointed ears,” Dean smiled at him, “and fangs,” Sam fainted.

“Well yer just full of surprises. Now I got a mess to clean up,” Bobby mumbled.

“No worries,” Deanna waved her hand and everything righted itself was cleaned up. Sam was placed in a chair comfortably.

“Really? Someone is gonna teach me this cleanup magic. It would come in handy,” Dean stared at the tray of drinks and snacks on the table.

“When did you present as fae?” Samuel asked as he took a beer.

Dean turned to Castiel. Castiel nodded.

Dean cleared his throat, “Castiel needed a mate. He did a spell so I’d pass as fae. It worked. Then it didn’t stop. Once we were mated it got worse. First the ears then the teeth. I’m also pretty sure I’m stronger than normal humans. I heal up pretty well too. I had to get reinked because my protection tattoos disappeared.”

“A spell to pass as fae? There’s no such thing,” Samuel shook his head.

“Darling there is,” Deanna patted his knee, “it’s old. Very old. Before our clans moved from the Highlands. It was used to get through fae territory unharmed. It only lasts a few days. Maybe a moon cycle at best.”

“My brother Gabriel used it before so we decided to use it again.”

“That is how you were able to beat Chancellor Tapping?” Samuel nodded impressed.

“Yes.”

“Dean Jones is Dean Winchester of the Campbell Clan,” Deanna clapped excitedly and giggled, “I would have come to the mating if I had known.”

“Oh no! Having sex in front of one set of people was enough,” Dean shook his head.

“You what now?” Bobby sputtered.

“Part of a royal pair mating is the mating gets witnessed. My parents and a few select others witnessed as Dean and I completed our bonding and mating.”

Dean covered his face.

“I’m learning way too much today,” Bobby drained his glass.

“When it was brought to our attention that Dean wanted to get in touch with us we knew that we had to come see him in person. It was our chance. John kept you hidden for so long. When we got word that you were no longer under his spells and could be tracked we immediately took action.”

“What?” Dean dropped his hands and looked at them.

“Your father kept spells over you boys so that we could not find you. He ignored our calls and sent our letters back unopened. Any money that we wired to him was sent back unclaimed. We worked through Bobby and Pastor Jim for a while then we gave up. Pastor Jim was the one that gave word to our contact that you boys were asking about us. We knew that as soon as you boys got from under him you’d come to us.”

“Money. You sent him money? The things I did to make sure,” Dean cut himself off and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths. Castiel pumped their connection with love and support.

“I’m sorry Dean. We should have tried harder. I am so very sorry.”

Dean just shook his head and leaned into Castiel.

“Where am I?” Sam woke slowly.

“You’re in a chair after you fainted when Dean revealed he’s also fae,” Bobby handed him a glass of water.

“Am I fae too? Am I gonna get ears and fangs too?” Sam asked excitedly.

Samuel and Deanna exchanged a look.

“What? Will he?” Dean watched them.

“There,” Deanna cleared her throat, “there is a small chance that you may but most likely not. See, when you come from a mixed line like you boys, in order to ensure that you will be Awakened there is a ritual that has to be performed after conception and another at birth. My mother, your great grandmother was still alive for Dean. She performed both. She passed three years after Dean’s birth.”

“She-she had brown orange hair and always smelled like the sea,” Dean’s eyes were wide as the memory passed, “she would take me in the water and mom would be so mad, but grams always said I was meant for it.”

“You remember?” Deanna pressed her hand to her chest as tears formed in the corner of her eyes, “you were so young.”

“I remember a lot that I probably shouldn’t. You were nana and she was grams. I remember grams and the water. Always in the water. I love to swim. She taught me in the tub then there was a lake.”

Deanna got up and grabbed Dean into a hug. She sobbed as they held onto each other. The room was silent for several minutes. Deanna composed herself and took her seat. Samuel handed her a handkerchief.

“You were to be Deanna the fourth. Then when you were born we realized the doctors had been wrong,” she smiled at him lovingly, “grams had said they were wrong and that you were a boy. She always knew. So you’re our little Dean. I love you,” she turned to Sam, “and you too tiny Sam.”

Sam frowned, “not tiny.”

Samuel laughed, “I’m little Sam and my pa is big Sam so you’re tiny Sam.”

“Oh,” Sam smiled.

Dean took Castiel’s hand in his, “so I’m fae and Sam was born too late to get the blessing or whatever.”

“Yes. Sorry tiny Sam.”

“It’s all good,” Sam shrugged.

“Dean,” Deanna picked up her bag and pulled out a folder and carved box, “here is what you wanted to know. It breaks down our history briefly. And this is yours by birth right.”

Dean let Castiel go and took the folder and box. He placed the folder aside and opened the box. He gasped and pulled the broach out.

“It’s a moonstone. It’s passed from one generation to the next. Your mother had it. After the fire it returned to us.”

“What do you mean returned?” Dean stared at the stone that carried a slight glow and vibrated with power.

“When the generation that holds it is no more it returns to the previous one. You were too young to take it then. So it just popped right back in our cupboard. That was how we knew Màiri had moved on to her next life.”

“Màiri?”

“Oh of course. That is your mother’s true name. Mary is what she took when we came here,” he sighed, “we wanted you boys after it happened. John was not having any of it. We tried for custody, but he disappeared with you both in the middle of the night. We tracked him here because Bobby was always a good friend of the hunters. We put it out in the network that we wanted you boys to be safe and grow up with your family. Some hunters worked with us but then John made a name for himself and no one wanted to cross the crazy Winchester man,” Samuel said, “we’re sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Dean tucked the stone back in the box, “there’s no need. You tried. At the end of the day that’s all we can ask. You’re here now. Thank you for coming. I have so many questions. I want to hear about mom. I need you guys.”

Dean crossed over and hugged them each.

“It’s so good to see you’ve grown up so well.”

“So what fae are you?”

“Sam we just talked about this,” Dean shot him a look.

“Hey this is different. This is family,” Sam shrugged.

“It’s fair,” Deanna laughed, “you are of two clans,” she pointed to herself, “caoineag,” she gestured to Samuel, “fuath. You love water because of his side. They are water-based faerie. You would know us better as a form of banshee from my clan. Not as scary as the tales.”

“That explains so much,” Castiel chuckled.

“How come that feels very rude?” Dean cut his eyes to Castiel. It made Castiel break out in full laughter.

“I apologize. Both those in your blood gives a bit of a mean streak and mischievous behavior. It makes sense.”

“Oh. Yeah okay,” Dean chuckled.

“That is true. Once linage is crossed it changes a bit. You must be a handful,” Deanna smiled.

“This is just so much,” Dean leaned against Castiel, “I’m fae like you. Who woulda thought?”

Castiel sat back and draped an arm over his shoulders.

“I go from human to fae in a matter of months. I don’t even know how to feel about this all.”

“I wanted to do this slower. I wanted to get to know you as an adult before this happened,” Deanna responded.

“Dad said you were dead. That you had died years ago. That we shouldn’t even look for your family. I remembered you, but he said that it was just from stories mom told. I’m sorry that I let it go that I didn’t push. I was so young,” Dean looked to the floor.

“It’s okay Dean you didn’t know. It couldn’t be helped. I’m happy that we are here now. We can be a family.”

“I gotta ask. This tracking spell you used, it led you right here?” Bobby asked.

“No. It gives us where he is at a vicinity level. When it came up South Dakota we knew where he would be. It wasn’t hard to figure out. You’ve always been a father to these boys according to other hunters. We had gotten word that Sam was here with you so we assumed Dean was coming for Sam,” Samuel answered.

“Okay,” Bobby pushed up from his chair, “I better go get dinner started since we’re gonna be all full up.”

“I’ll help,” Castiel kissed Dean’s head and joined Bobby in the kitchen.

Dean felt too cool with Castiel’s warmth no longer there with him. He wanted to follow after him but he knew that he left to give him and Sam time to speak with their grandparents.

“You boys look good. I’m delighted that you’re in such good shape and that you have had a chance to settle in. We kept tabs on John for a while as we said before, but it fell off over time. We never got word that he was deceased so we knew that you boys were in good shape. At least,” Deanna looked to Samuel, “until we got word that you were looking for us. We checked in with fellow hunters and we found out that you were not living the best life that you could. We heard not very flattering stories. I can never make up for what you had to do to survive or what you went through having to grow up so fast. You boys deserved better. Sam, you being here with Bobby is the best. And Dean, you going to school and being mated to Prince Castiel is a terrific opportunity and I could not be happier. You’re both on your way to better things.”

Dean swallowed the lump that rose in his throat. He had _real_ family. Not just other hunters that his dad had met along the way. He had blood family that could help him grow and learn about his heritage. He bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He felt the soft caress of Castiel’s love and affection through the bond and it worked to help keep his emotions at bay.

They talked and got to know each other better as Bobby and Castiel cooked. Sam asked a ton of questions about the family and when they had migrated over and about the family still in Scotland. Dean was overjoyed that his brother got a chance to meet his grandparents and start a relationship with them. He had memories of them even though they were a bit foggy. Sam had none of that. When they started talking about Mary Dean tuned back in. He wiped his eyes as it woke memories that he had hidden away.

Dinner was served a short while later and they ate in the living room and continued to talk. Bobby shared a little of his own history and experience. They finished off with dessert and coffee before they separated in the evening. Hugs and kisses were shared. Castiel took extra time with Kiko and Lila before he got in the car with Dean and headed to their hotel.

After sharing a shower they climbed into bed both subdued and cuddled close together for the night.

“I love you,” Castiel whispered into his hair.

“Love you too,” Dean nuzzled and was sleep fast.

<<<>>> 

Dean kissed Castiel softly as they sat in the car in front of Bobby’s. The shop was closed for the day so Bobby was in the kitchen making lunch for the family. They had spent a few days around the city and took Sam school shopping before Castiel and Dean spent time alone in their hotel. It was the fourth day of their stay and only the second full day that they would spend with the Campbells.

“Thank you for everything this week. I know that you have business this weekend so I appreciate you spending so much time with us. Sammy really likes you.”

“I really like him too,” Castiel smiled and returned the soft kiss, “let’s go inside. The food will change temperature.”

“No one told you to supply so much. Bobby said he had it,” Dean chuckled and got out of the car.

Antoni checked the perimeter and did a sweep of the house just as the every other time then let Castiel and Dean in. He had listened to Dean and dressed down to blend in. Besides his overly expensive sunglasses he looked like any other hunter.

Deanna and Samuel were already there and in the living room laughing at something with Sam.

“Deanna and Samuel good to see you again,” Castiel moved through the room and took the bags into the kitchen.

“Hey nana and pop. You look well rested.”

“We spent some time with the tribes and treated to wonderful hospitality,” Deanna smiled.

“When you say tribes what do you mean?”

“Native tribes. They are the first fae here in the United States. This is their land and you should always ask permission before entering another’s territory and you should always have audience with them while there. We’ll teach you with Castiel’s help about all of this.”

“That’s what I thought. That’s really awesome,” Sam said.

“That’s why Cas is going to see them this weekend.”

“Yes. He is royalty so they have made a special day for him. You’ll be there as well as his mate. You’ll enjoy it.”

“Your nana is still a bit…under the influence,” Samuel chuckled.

Dean looked at his grandmother. Really looked at her. Then he laughed. She was high.

“What? It is disrespectful not to share when offered.”

“Yeah okay honey,” Samuel grinned, “the women went to their own house while the men talked and she came back three sheets to the wind.”

They laughed as Deanna broke down in giggles. Deanna stopped a moment later and was on her feet. Sober and in a fighting stance.

Castiel rushed from the kitchen wings high, “Dean stay here.”

Dean shivered as he felt the power in the room rise. Samuel was headed to the door with Deanna at his heels.

“Master we have intruders,” Antoni shouted.

Dean felt the energy shift and knew there was magic being pooled and used and every fae creature on their land was at full alert. The wards began to sound a moment later.

“Get Dean and Sam to safety Bobby,” Castiel ordered and drew his sword from another realm he had tucked it into.

“Cas what’s goin’ on?” Dean fought against Bobby trying to pull him away.

“Someone is here with an assault team.”

“Boy you heard your mate. Get to safety.”                   

Dean allowed Bobby to corral him along with Sam to a heavily warded room.

“I ain’t had time to finish the real safe room but this’ll do. You boys stay here. We’ll handle it,” Bobby shut the door and a lock snapped in place.

Dean coughed as the magic of the room ran over him.

“Who the hell is here? Why are they here?”

“Dollars to doughnuts it’s Naomi. I honestly don’t know what her problem is besides her being a complete bitch. Like she killed people Sammy. Innocent people. She put whole towns in poverty. She’s a horrible person.”

Dean went to the window and pulled the curtains back. Kiko and Lila stood on either side of Castiel as he stood a few feet from the porch. Antoni stood with twin pistols in either hand by his side a few steps ahead of Castiel. Bobby stood to the rear just off the porch with a shot gun and a bag weapons by his feet. There was a shimmer and suddenly Kiko and Lila were two very statuesque women with short cropped hair and ready to engage in whatever fight came next to Castiel.

“Of fucking course. I should’ve known.”

“Uh,” Sam was by Dean’s side, “did my dogs just turn into the ninjas?”

“Dude you’ll get used to it. I knew there was no way dogs just showed up and Bobby let you have them. They were planted and Bobby was manipulated.”

“But I got them before you two mated according to your story,” Sam grinned, “which means he liked you way before. He wanted to make sure I was safe. He wanted to take care of your family.”

“I hadn’t been nice to him at that point. Jeez this man is crazy,” Dean shook his head as he watched movement finally appear from the entrance of the yard.

“Crazy about you,” Sam teased.

“Yeah there’s a mean bitch here to try and kill me probably we shouldn’t be excited about Cas liking me before I fell in love with him.”

“You’re in love with him?”

Dean froze at the window as he realized what he had said.

“Oh fuck. I’m in love with Cas.”

“And he’s about to save your life.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's wrap it up! Love confessions, arguments, a bit of violence, and we get to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. This was not the story I set out to write but I love it all the same. It was supposed to be a smutty little one shot and it grew legs. Thanks for your endless patience. I had mapped out this final chapter and apparently that didn’t matter it wrote itself.  
> You’ll encounter Naomi’s story. It’s mostly in Gaelic. When she gets mad she sometimes slips into French b/c that’s her grandmother’s tongue.
> 
> Also I posted this immediately after I finished so no editing has been done

Castiel looked down at the floor. Dean was in the shower. It had been a long day with taking Sam shopping for school and watching Dean and Sam reconnect. They were a handful at best when they were together. Castiel had never been put through so much since he was an adult. It reminded him of his childhood with Gabriel and Anael.

He was ready to crawl in bed and hold Dean. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_When I go back to hunting._

It played over and over in his mind. The sureness in his voice. Dean would leave. He would be gone.

Castiel fell back on the bed and ran his hands over his face. It wasn’t supposed to happen. It was to be a scheme. He and Gabriel had planned it all. He would find someone to make his mate and get back what was his. Money would be exchanged for services then they would part ways. It wouldn’t be more than a business transaction.

Castiel tugged at his hair and groaned. He rolled over and buried his face in the sheets. He froze. It smelled like them. He groaned again and rolled over. He let his wings out and lay spread across the bed. He had made a mistake and fell in love. Castiel knew that Dean cared. He felt it. Dean showed it in the little ways he took care of Castiel. But he wanted to leave him. He wanted to go back to his old life. Castiel had signed the contract and it had been notarized so it wasn’t anything he could do about. Dean was free to go. He huffed and tried to think about his plans with the tribe leaders in a few days. But his mind would just turn it all right back around and Dean’s face would pop up in his thoughts.

“Babe, what’s goin’ on in here? There’s a shit ton of frustration floating around,” Dean snapped his shield closed to avoid the emotions.

“Sorry,” Castiel stood and used his wings to clear the energy away.

“Did you just brush the energy away with your wings? Like it was dust.”

“Yes,” Castiel grinned, “it’s very effective.”

Dean nodded and stood in front of Castiel with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He reached out slowly and touched Castiel’s wing. He smiled softly as he ran his fingers along the length of it.

Castiel stretched it careful so Dean could touch more.

“Not quite leather but not really skin. It’s way softer than I expect every time. I like your wings,” Dean took a step closer and gripped the wing, “like really like them.”

Castiel licked his lips and stepped closer. He looked down and noticed the towel was slightly tented. He smiled. He remembered their first night together. Before he had gotten emotionally involved. He raised his wings and lifted his gaze to meet Dean’s. His smile turned mischievous. He placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and pushed him down. He released Castiel’s wing as he moved.

Dean’s eyes widened and he bit his lip as he dropped to his knees in front of Castiel and looked up trying for innocent. It was more teasing than anything.

Castiel pressed a thumb to Dean’s lips.

Dean immediately opened his mouth and started to suck and lick it.

“You are beautiful when you give into your desires. I like you like this,” Castiel had already started panting as he thought about his actions. He undid the drawstring to his pajama pants with his free hand and pushed them down.

Dean’s eyes flicked over to Castiel’s growing erection then back up to Castiel’s darkened eyes.

“Open for me.”

Dean opened his mouth.

“No. _Open_.”

Dean focused on letting his shields open and letting Castiel feel him.

“So good and obedient. This is why we couldn’t stay at Bobby’s house. You make me want you. You’re not very good at keeping quiet and I want to hear you tonight,” Castiel dropped his hand from Dean’s mouth and stroked himself a few times before he fed his cock to Dean.

Dean wasted no time. He wrapped his lips around Castiel’s cock and clutched Castiel’s hips as he started to work him deeper.

Castiel closed his eyes and twisted his fingers in Dean’s hair. He knew he could have Dean physically. He could take him apart. Remind him of why they worked so well. Castiel dropped his shields open so he could caress Dean’s energy with his own.

Dean hummed around him as he sucked and licked him greedily.

“Dean,” Castiel tugged at Dean’s hair as he thrust into his mouth. He tried to control how hard he moved. He didn’t want to choke him even though he seemed to like it.

Castiel draped his wings so that they ran along Dean’s body. He felt Dean’s pleasure rise. He might be able to get him to climax without any penetration if they kept it up.

“Your mouth is marvelous. Dean you know just how to take me don’t you?” he tightened his grip in Dean’s hair to hold him in place. He fucked Dean’s mouth as his wings pressed against Dean’s warm skin. He pushed as far as he could. He let Dean gag a few times before he pulled back.

“Fuck,” Dean coughed a bit but went right back to it and grabbed Castiel’s hips again. He took him deep and swallowed repeatedly around him.

Castiel’s pulled Dean close as he chased his orgasm. He panted and moaned. He pulled back at the last minute. He cradled Dean in his wings and stroked himself fast and released all over Dean’s face.

Dean looked shocked but into it at the same time. Dean yanked the towel open and grabbed his cock.

Castiel watched as Dean climaxed while his wings held him.

“Cas…that was amazing,” Dean grinned lazily as he relaxed back into Castiel’s wings.

The pleasure continued to bounce between them until Castiel closed off just a little. He waved his hand to clean them up.

“Yes it was,” he used his wings to lift Dean back to his feet, “on the bed please. Ass in the air.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Dean giddily obeyed.

“Being away from home can be a bit exciting. Having sex in places that are new is always fun,” Castiel crawled on the bed behind Dean, “we work so well together like this Dean. I enjoy your body as much as your mind,” he kissed up Dean’s spine as he dropped a few heavy slaps on his ass.

“Hmm…you remembered,” Dean pressed back against his hand.

“I remember everything about you Dean Winchester.”

Castiel lay on the bed and pressed Dean’s hips down as well so he wasn’t on his knees, “I don’t want you to tire and I am planning on spending some time back here.”

“I mean that’s cool I am –OH FUCK,” Dean jerked as Castiel pressed his tongue against him.

Castiel chuckled. It had been a while since he had worshipped Dean’s body. If it was one of the last times he’d have the chance, he wanted to make the most of it. Dean was fresh and clean from his shower. The soft scent of the soap clung to him but there was still his personal scent underneath. Castiel kissed and licked him. He was randomly squeeze his ass as he got into it. He gripped him hard and spread him more as he worked his tongue pass the puckered flesh.

“Cas,” Dean whined and pressed back.

Castiel pressed a finger against him. Dean squirmed under him. Castiel took his time with getting Dean prepared. He made it to three fingers and Dean was a mess under him. With a kiss to Dean’s thighs Castiel sat back, flipped Dean over, and grabbed the lubricant. He applied a generous amount to his cock and propped Dean’s legs over his shoulders.

“Finally!” Dean pulled him close and kissed him as Castiel pressed into him.

Castiel closed his eyes and they kissed and he slowly pushed into Dean. He was fully in and waited for Dean to adjust. Dean gave his lip a few nibbles and he knew that he was ready. Castiel pulled out slowly and thrust back in hard.

“That’s it let me in. Let me make you feel good,” Castiel opened his eyes and watched Dean as he set a steady pace fucking into him.

Castiel used his magic to hold Dean off every time he got close. He did it without Dean realizing. He grinned down at him when he whined.

Dean worked his hips hard as he chased after his orgasm to only have it pulled away from him. He dug his fingers into Castiel’s arms as he pulled him down.

“Harder please. So close.”

Castiel teased Dean a little longer before he finally let go his hold on Dean’s release. Castiel slammed deep into Dean repeatedly until Dean turned speechless and just made sounds.

Dean threw his head back and scratched down Castiel’s arms as his climax took him. Because he had been held off so long it was one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. Wave after wave washed over him and Castiel fed that energy back into him so he wouldn’t stop.

Castiel had held himself back as well and once he let go as Dean reached the end of his it caused Dean to start all over.

Dean keened as he started to orgasm again.

“You are beautiful like this,” Castiel panted as he held Dean close as it began to settle again.

Dean whimpered and shook under Castiel.

They lay embraced until they were too weak to manage. Castiel pulled out and fell to the side to cool off.

“Wow,” Dean managed a while later, “I’ve never…oh my god.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Castiel turned to face Dean.

“That was amazing. I can’t move.”

Castiel chuckled. He draped a wing over him and snuggled close, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Dean mumbled as he began to drift.

Castiel held him and with a thought made them both clean again. He let the peace wash over him and followed Dean into sleep.

<<<>>> 

Castiel tried not to think about Dean being locked away. He knew that he had to keep him safe. He exited the house. He whistled. Kiko and Lila rushed from somewhere in the yard to his side. Antoni had already gone to the car and was ready to defend. Castiel recognized the energy right away. Naomi. He had thought she’d be out of his hair even though she wanted it all.

Kiko and Lila stood on either side of Castiel as he stood a few feet from the porch. Antoni stood with twin pistols in either hand by his side a few steps ahead of Castiel. Bobby stood to the rear just off the porch with a shot gun and a bag weapons by his feet. Samuel and Deanna were inside out of sight as the last wall of defense in case they went for Dean. Samuel at the front door and Deanna at the back.

There was a shimmer and Kiko and Lila were two statuesque women with short cropped hair dressed in all black from the neck down. They stood ready to engage in whatever fight came to Castiel. Castiel was pleased that he had had the forethought to send them. He had sent a set of cats to Father Jim because hadn’t know where John would send Sam. He had wanted reassurance that if Dean broke his promise he’d have people in place to force his hand. He would never tell Dean the truth.

Three SUVs pulled into sight. Each was marked with fae government insignia. They pulled around and stopped. Two heavily armed men got out of the second SUV. One stood with a rifle drawn in between the SUV and the other went to the back door and opened it.

Castiel’s jaw tightened and he felt his magic surface rapidly in response to Naomi’s wild magic as she got out. His frown deepened as she approached with a smug grin.

“And what do we have here? A fae prince in hunter territory. Hmm, I wonder why. Couldn’t be because you lied to us and your little mate is actually Dean _Winchester_ the _hunter_ , could it?” Naomi stopped a few steps away from Castiel, crossed her arms, and lifted her chin to look down her nose at him, “so how’d you do it? How did you get the human to show up as fae? I must know before I destroy you.”

“That’s the thing Chancellor, I did nothing for him to pass the second blood test. Dean Winchester is fae,” Castiel’s lips curled in a matching smug smile, “my mate is fae born. Not only that but he comes from a bloodline that hasn’t been tainted by excommunication or banishment.”

Naomi balled her lips.

Castiel felt the rise in her energy. He knew that he provoked her. It was what he wanted.

“Shut up!”

Castiel Scanned the area. One person was in each of the other SUVs. That meant the rest were spread across the property. Naomi was ensconced in her emotions that her magic refused to be reigned in. Castiel knew that it was dangerous when there wasn’t focus. Especially from someone that had to borrow her power from another source.

“So who did you eat to have this type of power?” Castiel took half a step forward.

Her eye twitched, “they only tried to _neuter_ me. I am my own goddess. I have my _own_ power.”

“When you were forced from your people’s land they stripped you. I was there. They cast you out and took from you everything that made you fae. You were banished to never return and yet here you are. Somehow you convinced my brother to lower himself to your level.”

“The elves are superior to you boy,” she dropped her arms to her side with her hands clinched in tight fists.

“Leave us be Naomi. You have lost. I have what is mine. You will not get it back. You should have never had it to begin with,” Castiel watched her closely.

“Michael promised it to me!” Naomi screamed and her magic flared again, “I will be queen! I will have my place.”

Castiel shook his head, “no you will not. You are not welcome here. I will call the tribes that own this land to make sure that they are aware of your trespassing. They will deal with you accordingly.”

Castiel let a breath pass then he turned and took a step toward the house.

Naomi growled and let a out scream before she flung her magic Castiel.

Kiko stepped in the path and raised her arm. A shield formed and absorbed the magic. She stepped back to the side and lowered her arm.

Castiel winked at Bobby then turned slowly with devilish grin.

“HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!” Naomi barked.

“As formal representation of the Kitra Clan’s throne I hereby accept your declaration of war on Prince Castiel. By any means, he may retaliate until he declares justice served,” Antoni announced as the herald of the throne. He had thrown his power into his voice so it echoed around them and caused a rumble of the ground.

“He isn’t just a pretty face with a gun,” Castiel tilted his head just slightly and with a flick of his wrist a sword slid into his grip, “Chancellor Tapping you are hereby stripped of any power that you had. Your title is revoked and you are now an enemy of the crown.”

Naomi’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. Her gaze was calculating as she looked them over.

“Any action that you take from here on will go down as an act of war. I give you this chance to step down. You can walk away. I have no quarrel with you Naomi. I wanted what was rightfully mine. I have it now. I took it with no harm to you. Stand down. No harm need to come to these people.”

“No! You’ve taken from me again what was mine. I fought for it. I made a deal with your brother and Michael promised me. He promised me I would regain my title and my land and the excommunication and banishment would be lifted. You messed it all up. You didn’t even want it,” Naomi’s power began to pool in her hands and caused them to give off a slight glow, “I will have what is mine back. The prejudice against us without wings will end! Here!” she lashed out.

The men with her began to open fire. Antoni returned fire with practiced ease and took out those that he could see. Bobby turned to the other side and opened fire. Kiko and Lila shielded Castiel from the bullets as he advanced on Naomi with his sword high. They dropped the shields and let Castiel go.

Wings high and jaw tight, Castiel swung for a decapitation blow. Naomi dodged it and fell to the ground. He used too much speed he over shot the position and had to shift his wings to keep up right. He hadn’t expected it to be easy but was surprised she had fallen.

“Stand down Naomi. You fight a battle that you will not win,” brandishing his sword he moved steadily toward her, “I do not want to hurt you.”

Naomi panted and pulled more power and flung it at Castiel.

Castiel pulled his wings close and they absorbed the magic and flung it back at her. He froze and gasped as his wings snapped out of reality. He dropped to his knees and groaned as the ache washed over him.

Naomi cackled, “see, always dependent on your wings. I had that spell waiting. Now you won’t be able to draw them,” she unbuttoned her jacket and shrugged it off. She drew a short sword and walked steadily over to Castiel.

Castiel grunted as he got back to his feet. He sidestepped as she tried to circle around him. He called his magic and it was warm as it flowed through him. He tried not to rely on the magic but he knew he had to stand toe to toe. He had no idea what her plan was and he wanted to make sure he took her down.

There was a loud clash of magic from the house. They all turned toward the house.

“Oh my. You’ve got some old magic in that house. I wasn’t expecting that but doesn’t matter. My men are prepared for anything.”

“This must be your death squad you used to murder all those innocent people,” Castiel lunged at her and swung hard and fast.

“Dammit!” she gripped her side and focused back on Castiel as her men tried to get in the house.

Castiel saw more men approach from where they had been hidden around the property. Spell work had kept them out of sight. Kiko and Lila quickly engaged the new comers as Antoni went around the back of the house to help Deanna.

 

“Cas is amazing!” Sam was pressed close to Dean’s side by the window.

“I wish we could hear them. I want to know what she’s goin’ on about. Why is she even here? Ugh I hate that bitch,” Dean pounded a fist against the window sill, “this isn’t fair. I should be out there.”

They watched as Naomi attacked Castiel when he turned on her.

Dean turned and rushed to the door. He yanked the door and it didn’t budge. He pounded on it and a sob broke from him.

“He’s fine Dean! Kiko blocked her blow.”

Dean rushed back to the window and pressed his hands against it as he got as close as he could.

Antoni stepped forward and said something to Naomi.

The house shook and groaned.

“What the hell was that?”

“Whatever he just said was no joke,” Sam watched more intently.

“We need to get out there. We need to help them. We can fight and shoot. Why did they trap us?”

“Dude as far as we know is she came here to kill you. Cas and Bobby will make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“I’d rather fuckin’ be out there than sittin’ in here doin’ nothin’,” Dean dropped his arms and frowned as he watched the fighting and shooting break out.

They both jumped when chaos broke out downstairs.

“Deanna incoming!” Samuel shouted.

“They need us!” Dean turned to the door again. He looked around the room. There wasn’t anything.

“Dean why don’t you just lay down for a bit? Maybe watching it all ain’t helping,” Sam gripped his shoulder.

Dean felt the frustration and anxiety amp up and let out a scream. There was a flash of light and everything went black. Dean blinked and looked around.

Sam stood back with wide eyes and mouth open as he clutched his hand to his chest.

“What…what happened?”

“Dude!” Sam slowly grinned, “you got powers! You totally attacked me,” he shoved his slightly red hand in Dean’s face, “that’s so cool.”

Dean scrambled to his feet and yanked Sam’s hand to look at it closer, “I…I hurt you.”

“It doesn’t hurt. It was like a quick shock then a little numbness. Dude that’s so cool!”

“Sam,” Dean stared at Sam’s hand, “I coulda hurt you.”

Sam pulled his hand from Dean’s almost too tight grip, “no way. Like it was self-defense. It knocked you on your ass so, ya know, more damage to you than me. It was kinda cool.”

Dean looked down at his hands and slowly up his arm. He went to the mirror on the dresser and looked. Everything was the same. Curved ears, fangs and all. He would never be human again. He’d have to spend the rest of his life behind a glamour just to hunt. He closed his eyes and let his head hang.

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop,” Sam was back at his side.

“Sammy,” Dean let out a heavy sigh, “I really do love him. I was such a fucking jerk. I could only think about gettin’ back to you and Bobby and the life, ya know. I never told him that I was in love with him. I told him that I loved him but never how much. He’s out there riskin’ his life and he doesn’t know that I’m in love with him.”

“What? That was definitely not what I was expecting. I thought this was about you being fae.”

Dean turned around and smiled, “it is. It totally friggin is. I’m fae because of him. Without him I wouldn’t have known who or what I really am. Cas is my husband and I’m standing up in here lettin’ him risk his life. We need to attack as a unit. It’s what I’m good at Sammy. I gotta fight,” Dean went to the closet and threw the door open and began to pull boxes from it.

“What are you doing?”

“This was my room when dad left us here a couple years ago,” he grunted as he moved a rather heavy box out the way.

“Um okay. Yeah this was yours. I kept my old room when I came back.”

“I was not a great kid. I was always gettin’ in trouble. I used to smoke, steal stuff, and a buncha stuff that dad would yell at me about. I didn’t want Bobby to know so I had a hiding spot,” Dean made his way to the back of the closet and pulled a panel out, “aha!”

“What did you stash?”

“Well,” Dean made a guttural noise as he pulled the bag from the hiding spot, “uh so there will be a few things that you shouldn’t really know about and stuff. Also don’t eat anything. Definitely expired.”

Sam stepped back so Dean could get out of the closet. He watched as Dean flopped down on the bed and unzipped the first pouch of the dusty backpack.

“Is that weed?” Sam gasped.

“It was. That stuff ain’t gonna get no one high now,” he chuckled, “I know that I have it,” he pulled about more stuff and dropped it on the bed, “dammit I know it’s here,” he unzipped the next section.

“What’s this?” Sam made a face as he looked at the odd shaped cone object.

“That’s a butt plug,” Dean said and went about his search.

“Gross!” Sam dropped it back on the bed and wiped his hand on his pants, “you coulda warned me dude.”

“It’s clean. I would never put a used unwashed plug back in my bag idiot. And no one told you to take it out it’s protective case. You were just being nosey.”

“Whatever. What are you looking for?’

“Found it!” Dean pulled out a handgun.

“Dean what are you doing with that?”

“Dude dad wouldn’t let me take a gun from him when we were here. Said Bobby was all the protection we needed. He only let me handle weapons while were on the road. I know what goes bump in the night. I wasn’t gonna be runnin’ the streets here unarmed.”

“I think that was the point. You weren’t supposed to be running the streets,” Sam rolled his eyes, “are there any bullets in it?”

“Yup,” Dean pulled the magazine from the bag and put it in the gun, “plus I have more just in case,” he pulled out two more, “these are silver and these are blessed. Supposed to work like holy water in theory. I never tried them out.”

“Okay. So you have a gun. What are you gonna do? We’re still trapped in here.”

Dean grinned. He put the safety on the gun and tucked it in the waist of his pants. He got up and went to the corner where there was a small fridge. He opened it and pulled out the gallons of water.

“What the hell does water have to do with anything?”

“Watch and learn,” Dean went back to his bag and pulled out two cannisters of salt, “I worked close in hand with a lot of fae while parading around as Cas’ mate. After spells and such they always dropped stuff into vats of salt water to cleanse the magic away. It disrupts the magic.”

“Like toing a line through salt to break the protection. Dean this does not seem like a good idea.”

Dean popped the top of one gallon, cupped his hand around the mouth of it and began to pour salt into. He repeated it on the second one as well.

“That water was for drinking in case we got stuck in here,” Sam ran a hand through his hair as he watched Dean.

Dean put the caps back on and shook the jugs. He went to the door first. He opened one jug and pour the water along the bottom. He shivered as he felt the magic shift. He lifted the jug and began to splash it on the door. Dean closed his eyes and groaned as the magic dissolved. He put his hand over his mouth. And dropped the empty gallon jug.

“You okay?”

“You didn’t feel it?”

“Feel what?”

“Yeah. Definitely not a lot in your blood. The magic. When it was erased it felt bad. Ugh. Like a bad hang over. I’m good now,” he pulled the gun from his waist and clicked the safety off, “you should maybe stay behind. Lock the door and stay hidden.”

“Dude no,” Sam grabbed the other magazines and slipped them in his pocket, “you need me.”

Dean didn’t say anything. He had been older when he’d gone on his first solo hunt so he knew that Sam would be able to handle himself. He opened the door and moved in even steps.

“Wait here,” Sam darted quietly down the hall to his room. He returned with a staff, “I’ve got your back.”

Dean nodded as they headed to the stairs. There was a ruckus at the back of the house. Dean signaled for Sam to be quiet as they eased down the stairs. Samuel and Deanna had four men engaged and another three were knocked out on the floor.

Dean had never hesitated before. He thought about the conversation he had had at the houses with Castiel’s people. Someone people felt they had no other choice but to work for Naomi to be able to take care of their families. To protect their families. He lifted his gun and changed the shot he had intended to take.

 

Castiel ducked to avoid the magic that Naomi threw at him. He grew tired of the fight but he knew that she was at her limit. He could tell by the way she waited before she would lash out at him. He had gotten in several well-placed shots and her clothes were stained with her blood.

“Walk away Naomi. I do not want to have to kill you. There need be no more senseless deaths.”

Billie wouldn’t continue to work with them and Castiel would have Gabriel ask for those that might be lost here if they were not genuinely in cahoots with Naomi. They were only doing their jobs and didn’t deserve to perish.

Naomi was as well versed with a sword as he was.  She met each move and easily parred. Her style was more eastern as his was more European, but both were just as effective at keeping the other at a distance. Neither sword was meant for a main weapon usage. They were both over reaching and the wear would become apparent the longer it went on.

Castiel caught her footwork before she advanced on him. He had no choice. He dropped his sword and tackled her. There wasn’t a way to avoid a near fatal blow otherwise. The element of surprise was on his side. She immediately dropped her weapon and clung to him as he forced her into the side of a stack of cars. They groaned but didn’t shift.

Naomi sneered and did her best to get her hands around his throat.

Castiel felt his eyes grow warm as he worked to unleash all his powers and absorb the little magic that was left in her.

“No! I made the deal fair and square!” Naomi got a grip and began squeezing her hands around Castiel’s throat.

Gun shots sounded from the house. Castiel looked up and over. Bobby quickly ended the life with the final man and rushed to the house. More gun shots. Deanna’s wails were heard then there was a rumble.

Castiel fought against Naomi’s grip and worked to drain her magic. His eyes began to glow and he pressed her harder against the old cars as he focused on making sure that she wouldn’t have any power left to attack with. He worked to ignore what happened around him in order to control his current situation.

“You’ll never win,” Naomi grunted as she struggled to keep up her hands’ strength.

Castiel a searing pain through his bond and he began to pant as he worked to block it until he had the time to deal with it.

“You don’t even want this,” Naomi barely managed through gritted teeth.

“I want people to live without fear. I want people to happy. I want no poverty. I want to have a meaningful life. I want people like you destroyed. But most of all I want to see the world without rose coloured lenses. I want to live.”

Naomi’s arms dropped her side, “what is living really?”

Castiel released and Looked at her. There was no more magic in her. He had to figure out her spell and who she made a deal with to make sure it never happened again. He dropped her to ground and quickly got to his feet.

Castiel let his awareness of his surroundings back in. There was still a fight going on at the back of the house. He slowed long enough to grab his sword and rushed to the back of the house. When he got there it was too much to take in.

Deanna was over Dean’s prone body. Bobby and Samuel wrestled to restrain two elves. Sam fought gracefully with his staff. Antoni engaged hand to hand with two elves. His attention went back to Dean. There were dead bodies around him that had been shot and there was no physical wound in sight. Castiel went to move closer when a white-hot pain washed over him and he fell to his knees. He saw a bright blue and green flash of light then everything went silent and still.

 

_Naomi is shoved into the official hall of judgement in the local fae courts building. She pressed her lips in a thin line and righted herself. She held her head high and clutched her hands together to keep the enchanted chains from clinging together. She made eye contact with each of the people in their powdered wigs at the raised bench._

_“Do you have anything to say for yourself Lady Gallagher?”_

_“I should not be here. I have done nothing wrong. I did what I must to accomplish my goal to be part of this community.”_

_“Communing with the Sìth is illegal when you are of this parish and surrounding areas. You were warned thrice and failed to comply. For this you are given the maximum sentence. You are hereby stripped of your title, rank, name, and position. You are hereby given the surname Tapping of your human ancestors. Furthermore, you are banished from the lands and no longer recognized as part of the community or church.”_

_Naomi’s frown deepened but she still held her head high and stared each of them in the eye with a defiant expression._

_“For the attempted murder of infant O’Doherty you will receive the maximum sentence as well.”_

_Naomi clinched her jaw and forced herself to stand tall._

_“Your estate will be removed from your name and give to the O’Doherty family as reparations.”_

_Naomi’s eyes went wide, her knees went weak, and her arms dropped to her side. She had expected a fine. The child had been unharmed. Her family hadn’t stood by her so she knew that there would be no character witnesses to keep her from owing and having to serve some sort of service to the crown. The excommunication and removal of title had been expected._

_“You are to have your magic extracted permanently--”_

_“Nooo!” Naomi began to struggle against her chains. She tried to free herself._

_Guards grabbed her as she screamed and yanked on the shackles._

_The speaker flicked his wrist and Naomi fell silent. It did not stop her from fighting._

_“Your magic will be removed and you will be branded as a fae removed. Your identification will be updated with your new status. With good behavior in two hundred years we can reevaluate your sentencing. There are consequences for your actions. The community sought the death penalty. Since no one was harmed we felt that was extreme. We hope that you will learn from your sentencing. You were a valued member of this community and it is with a heavy heart that we issue your sentencing. Once the procedure is completed you will be sent to the Colonies. We hope that you will return in 2000 with a clean aura. This ends this session,” he banged the gavel. With a flick of his wrist her voice returned._

_“You preach family and values and home. That’s all I wanted! I am barren. I needed that child to exchange for a healthy womb! It was for the parish. It was for family!” Naomi kicked and screamed as they dragged her from the room._

_Naomi knew that the extraction of magic was a painful and long process. It had been her duty as part of the court to perform the process repeatedly but never permanently. It was always returned or just fine tuned. She had never extracted all of the magic from someone. She wept as her voice gave out on her._

_Naomi watched the prince with the bright yellow aura and fluffy white wings. She had heard of the Kitras as soon as she had landed in the colonies all those years ago. She had watched them and realized that Michael would be the one that would be her in. She made sure her bun was tight, skirts clean, and bodice laced properly as she entered the pub. She took a seat at the bar near the table Michael has sat. Her magic had been stripped but her gift of sight remained. She was saw the black that laced the yellow aura of the prince and she depended on that._

_“What can I get ya miss?”_

_“Mamie Taylor please,” Naomi replied softly and batted her eyes._

_Naomi placed the money on the bar once her drink was delivered. It was a more liberal city and she was in fae territory so no one as much as blinked at a woman to be out on her own and in a bar. Fae women were equal to their men. She had bought a charm to keep the fae from telling that she wasn’t fae. It felt like a shield so they would assume she hid her true nature. Naomi sipped her drink, shifted to have a better look at the table, and listened in._

_“That is correct. My parents are going to give me the throne. I will be in control of everything,” Michael chuckled, “there will be a few changes.”_

_“What of us elves? For too long have the winged fae been in power and treating us less. If not for Sariel, we would be at the bottom of the barrel here as well.”_

_“I will keep my mother’s laws for all fae equality. We seek to gain alliances not throw them away.”_

_Naomi hid her smile behind her glass as she took a sip of her drink. That was exactly what she needed to hear._

_“Very good indeed. Has this to do with the person that you are currently courting? There are many that say they are a half blood and you know the throne should always be pure. It will not go over well if it comes out they are of mixed…heritage.”_

_Michael all but slammed his fist against the table and leaned toward the other man, “if you ever question who I have on my arm again they will not find all of you in the bog. Do not cross me or become my enemy. I will vanquish all that oppose me. My mother and father will announce soon of their vacating the throne. It is good to be in my favor than not marquis.”_

_“I meant no disrespect your highness,” the man bowed his head, “I was just speaking of what I had heard.”_

_“Well you tell those whispers that I will have the head of anyone that spreads words that hold no truth. If I find out the origins of these rumors I will take their tongue.”_

_“I will spread the word.”_

_“Take your leave of me,” Michael waved his hand dismissively, “I will send word when it is time to meet again.”_

_“Yes your highness,” the man slid his chair back and bowed repeatedly as he left the table._

_Naomi waited to make sure that no one else had audience with the prince. She picked up her drink and headed to the table. A guard stepped in front of her._

_“Do you have an audience scheduled with Prince Michael?”_

_“I do not. I was just here to have a word if he wills it.”_

_Michael turned to have a good look at her. She curtsied and lowered her eyes. Michael waved an acceptance gesture._

_“Thank you, your highness,” she curtsied lower before she took her seat._

_Naomi made sure to be in Michael’s graces as she set in motion a plan of betrayal to solidify Michael’s alliance._

_Years later…_

_Michael lashed out and the table toppled over. His wings were high and spread with irritation. He swallowed to keep the tears at bay._

_“I am sorry to have to bring word of this your highness. I should have spoken up sooner,” Naomi worked to keep the smile from her face as she stood over the pictures of his beloved in compromising positions with several other people._

_“I knew something was not as it seemed. She was going behind my back this entire time,” Michael punched a hole in a wall._

_“If you would like I could speak with her. Maybe this was a onetime behavior.”_

_“How could it be?” Michael slinked back over to the desk and looked at the pictures again, “these are obviously from different days.” His wings vibrated as he worked to hold in his emotions._

_Naomi stood silent for a moment as Michael studied the pictures. His frown deepened and he snatched up two of the pictures. She bit her lip as she lowered her eyes and clutched her hands in front of her._

_“Is…is he human?!”_

_“What no…there…there is no way someone of fae blood would be with a mundane human like that.”_

_Michael lifted the pictures closer and squinted at them, “yes! He’s human!” he tore the pictures into tiny pieces, “how could she?” he yowled and dropped to his knees._

_“This…this shouldn’t be allowed. If she was full fae she wouldn’t have done this,” Naomi knocked the photos enough so a few others were revealed and fall on the floor near Michael._

_Michael yanked them up, “is that a woman?”_

_“What?” Naomi dropped to the floor by his side._

_“This is enough!” Michael’s wings vanished, “I will not have this. There needs to be rules,” he dropped the pictures and went to his office door, “Paul in here now. I have a letter to dictate. There are new laws that will need to be added to the vote next week.”_

_Naomi stood and an easy smirk crossed her lips._

_“No me first,” Castiel pushed passed Michael, “what is this about your sending me away to be oversee lands? I told you I do not want any of this! I have my own life to live. You will not tie me down. I said the same to mother and father. I_ will not _let you do this to me.”_

_Naomi swallowed down the giggle of delight that almost spilled over._

_“Not now Castiel. I am in the middle of something important. Come tomorrow morning and we will discuss your territories.”_

_“I will be here at dawn,” Castiel swept passed Paul almost knocking him over._

“Dean please wake up,” Castiel cradled Dean to his chest, “I told you to stay safe you idiotic man.”

“Looks like love isn’t enough,” Naomi laughed as she was dragged around the house in restraints.

“All of the men have been taken care of,” Kiko said as she shoved Naomi to the ground, “what would you like us to do with her?”

“She needs to be taken to the tribes. She is trespassing. I will allow them to dish out punishment. I have more pressing matters to deal with.”

“You took what was mine and I have taken from you what you loved most.”

Castiel shifted Dean into Deanna’s arms and stood. He walked over to Naomi, “understand that you only live because death would be the easy way out. I let Michael make his mistakes. I knew what you were and what you are not. You forget. It meant nothing to me so I allowed it but not anymore. I will be sending word back. If you are alive when the tribes finish with you, I’m not sure for much longer once Michael has you in his hands.”

Naomi threw her head back and laughed.

Kiko slapped her.

“How-how do you think I got here? How do you think I had a team? Prince Michael is aware of my every move. You are a thorn in his side. Once I am done with you Gabriel is the next on the list.”

There was a gasp from behind them.

“Enough,” Dean stood and was surrounded by a white and green light, “no more. No more. It is enough.”

Castiel turned to go to him, “Dean.”

Dean side stepped him.

Kiko let go of Naomi’s chains and stepped aside.

“You have caused enough pain and suffering. You have endangered so many. It is over.”

Dean stood in front of Naomi and lifted both hands.

Naomi opened her mouth to say something but there was silence then a blinding light.

Dean fell to his knees then crumpled over.

Naomi was gone.

“What the fuck was that?”

“My boy,” Deanna grinned.

“Our line is a bit tough to kill,” Samuel put his arm around Castiel’s shoulders, “he’ll be just fine. Now we need to sort these men out. Some are loyal while some are not. Gotta figure that out.”

 

“Mother this isn’t going to be an easy situation to handle. I am unsure what happened to Chanc—Naomi,” Castiel paced the room where Dean was unconscious but tucked into bed.

Castiel had taken Dean and cleaned him up before he put him to bed. He called Gabriel first to let him know that it would be important to make sure that he got to South Dakota quickly. A portal had opened within the hour. His next call, after checking on the others, had been to his mother. There would be fallout and he needed to get ahead of it.

_“I feel as if there is more that I am missing from this recounting of events Castiel, but for now I will allow it to sit. Your brother is missing. Left four days ago and no one has seen him since. I have sent out a team in search of Michael. His detail is still here so it is under suspicious circumstances. For now I am back in position as Queen until things have calmed then it will be handed temporarily to one of you children. Your father has still washed his hands of this. Politics is not his thing. I want you home as soon as possible. We need to have a conversation in a secure location without too many ears.”_

“Yes ma’am. As soon as I have finished things up here I will be there. Do you know why Michael was keen on Naomi being his second in command?”

_“I have a few ideas but nothing concrete yet. I know there is a past there. She came into his life while he was coming into himself. Before your father and I formally stepped down. I will gather as much information as I can. And Castiel?”_

“Yes?”

_“This is not your fault. You wanted out of this life and you are allowed that. This does not reflect on you in any way.”_

“If I had taken my place rightfully Naomi would never had been in a position of power. We wouldn’t be here now. I wouldn’t be looking at my mate laying unconscious in front of me,” Castiel sighed as he looked at Dean peacefully in bed.

_“You wouldn’t have a mate at all I’m sure,” Sariel smiled, “you were so set in your…promiscuous ways that we were all unsure if you’d ever settle down. This was a good thing. You found someone to make you happy,” she took a breath and paused for a moment, “you take care of your loved ones out there. I will take care of things here. I love you son. Come back to us soon.”_

“I love you too mother. I’ll see you soon,” Castiel hung up the call and placed the phone on the dresser. He took a few deep cleansing breaths then went to the bed. He lifted his hands over Dean. He moved them slowly from head to toe. A power radiated from Dean in a slow soft hum with a gentle throb. It was something new. Castiel couldn’t place it.

Someone knocked on the door. Castiel turned and moved to the door. He opened it and Sam was there.

“Hi Sam.”

“Is-is he awake?”

Castiel stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him, “not yet. He is resting. After using a power that he didn’t know that he had he’s tired. His body and mind have to recoup. I’ll let you know as soon as he’s awake.”

Sam nodded and twisted his hands together.

“Is there something else you need?”

“What’s happening to him?”

“What do you mean?”

“He…he told me that you put a spell on him then he didn’t turn back. is this a result of that spell?”

Castiel knelt down so that he was closer to Sam’s height. He placed a hand on his shoulder, “no. The magic that we used with the spell could never do this. I think the spell did have something to do with him finally Awakening. But that would have happened eventually either way. I think his emotions and being newly Awakened forced things to move a lot quicker than they usually do. I’ve checked him out. He’s okay.”

“Okay. Are all those people dead now? Like on a hunt?”

“Some of them are dead. We didn’t have a choice. I never take a life if it can be avoided. In this case it couldn’t be. We saved those that we could.”

“I get it. They were here to hurt you guys and you had to protect yourself. Death ain’t new to me. I just have never seen so many people die at once. Kiko and Lila…you planted them here. It was before I came to stay though.”

“Yes. I knew that your father would take you here or to Father Jim when Dean walked away. I wanted to make sure that you had a set of eyes on you at all time. I didn’t expect trouble but I knew that I would be bringing unwanted attention,” Castiel stood back up, “I knew that if people learned Dean’s family lines they might come for you. I had to continue to think ahead.”

“Good thinking,” Sam gave a toothy smile, “if you hadn’t you wouldn’t have had enough backup. Will they turn back into dogs now?”

“That’ll be up to them and you. You can have that conversation with them.”

“Cool. Thanks for the talk,” Sam turned to go back downstairs, “oh and Cas.”

“Yes?”

“He’s so in love with you. He just sucks at admitting it,” Sam declared then made his way down to the rest of the group.

Castiel stared after him with his mouth dropped open. He glanced back to the room then to the stairs again. He shook his head. He was headed back in the room when Antoni headed up the stairs with a bag.

“Your highness,” Antoni handed him the bag, “I had your brother bring you some fresh clothes. I know that you aren’t one to stay filthy if it can be helped.”

“Thank you.”

“Gabriel has headed out to the tribes. They reached out as soon as the portal opened.”

“Very good. I was going to call Chief when I had a chance. It is probably better that Gabriel has gone. I would be distracted. I appreciate you Antoni. I’m going to shower and rest.”

“Very good sir,” Antoni gave a quick bow and turned around.

Castiel went straight to the bathroom Bobby had shown him earlier. He stripped down and got in the shower. He let the warm water pound over him as he worked to relax his muscles and focus on healing. The pressure was surprising for how old the house was.

He was dressed in the lounge clothes Gabriel had dropped off. He had folded his soiled clothes and put them in the bag. He dropped the bag by the dresser and shuffled over to the bed. Castiel finally allowed the exhaustion to settle over him. He was safe. His people were safe. He could let his guard down. With a quick flick of the wrist a do not disturb spell lay across the bedroom door. Castiel pulled the covers back and climbed in bed. He cuddled up Dean wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. Dean didn’t respond. Castiel closed his eyes as he felt Dean’s power reach out to his own. He let them mix. He was asleep faster than he had been in a while.

<<<>>> 

Dean felt like he had slept for days. His mind was foggy as he regained consciousness. He groaned as he worked to stretch out the stiffness that had settled in his limbs. He whimpered as sharp pain flashed through him. His body was not happy with him. Dean planned a soak in a tub as soon as he could. He yawned and stretched again. He froze when he realized there was a warm body against him. He rolled over and opened his eyes.

Castiel was draped over him. Head back, mouth open, and snoring.

Dean chuckled and pulled him closer. Castiel grumbled and smacked his lips and tucked into Dean without waking.

“Such a prince,” Dean whispered as he ran his fingers through Castiel’s messy hair.

Castiel nuzzled and breathed in Dean’s scent before he settled back down and started snoring again.

Dean let the comfort spread over him and closed his eyes. Sleep took him again.

 

Dean tried to lick his lips to make his mouth less dry but it was overly dry. He groaned and went to roll over. Castiel was heavy on him and had his arms wrapped tightly around him. He chuckled and snuggled in close. He opened his eyes and looked at Castiel. No lines of worry. No stress or tension sketched in his features. Just dark lashes and full lips. Gorgeous golden skin. Messy hair. Black and blue wings. Dean blinked. There was a hint of blue shimmer over his wings. It wasn’t the wings themselves. And they were warmer than usual. He moved carefully not to jar Castiel. He placed his hand on his wing. The wing gave a gentle vibration. Dean smiled. It responded to him. His fae side. Dean wasn’t sure why but it pleased him.

The wing lifted from his touch. It rose high enough that his hand dropped. Dean watched as the wing stretched out and took its place over him like a blanket. Dean scooted in so he was almost face to face with Castiel. He closed his eyes and listened to Castiel. It wasn’t quite a purr but there was definitely a slight rumble of contentment.

Dean lay there and enjoyed the embrace until his bladder began to let him know he had to move. He tried to get out of Castiel’s embrace.

“No,” Castiel mumbled.

“I gotta pee dude. I’ll wet the bed if you don’t let me up.”

“Okay.”

“No way. Let me up.”

Castiel pouted and blinked slowly as he gained full consciousness.

Dean squirmed in his embrace.

“You’re alive,” Castiel stated as he let his gaze settle on Dean.

“Yeah. We can talk more when I come back.”

“You’re so warm and comfy though,” Castiel’s wings tightened.

“I am so not jokin’ I will pee on you right now.”

“That’s a fair exchange,” Castiel smirked.

“You would really let me pee on you?”

“I’ve had a golden shower or two in my day,” Castiel chuckled.

“I…I don’t think I’m into that.”

Castiel shook with laughter as he willed his wings out of existence and pulled his arm back, “go pee.”

Dean kissed his cheek then got up. He realized he was nude right away and grabbed the sweat pants that were on the dresser. He stepped in them and went to the hall to go to the bathroom. He relieved himself and washed his hands. He looked up in the mirror and his eyes went wide. He closed his eyes. Squeezed them shut and balled his lips and pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes. He took a few deep breaths. He dropped his hands and looked again. Yup. His eyes were very much bright green and his freckles were more pronounced than previously. His complexion had changed. His skin seemed smoother. He ran his fingertips along his cheeks and jaw. It was his face but more…striking. Stunning.

Dean marched from the bathroom to the bedroom he shared with Castiel. He all but slammed the door and went to the bed.

“Dude!” Dean shook Castiel back awake.

“Wh—wha,” Castiel rolled over and blinked back awake.

“My face!” Dean slapped his face, “owe. Look at my face.”

“It is very lovely. Part of what attracted me to you at the club.”

“No!” Dean rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, “like it’s different. I’m,” he looked down as his face warmed, “I’m prettier.”

Castiel grinned and pulled Dean down on the bed. He kissed him and brushed his hand over his face gently.

Dean sighed into each kiss then pulled back. He pushed Castiel away and pouted.

“You’re not just gonna make me forget. Why did my face change? Why do I look so attractive all of a sudden? I mean, I wasn’t bad on the eyes before but now I’m really really really attractive. I’d fuck me.”

“Well,” Castiel shrugged, “you look the same to me. I can only assume you’re finally seeing yourself because there is no limitation on what you believe about yourself. Dean you’ve always been stop in your tracks attractive. You doubted that. With coming into your powers and magic that little niggling doubt has vanished. You see who you really are.”

“What do you mean? There’s no way I’ve always looked like this,” Dean allowed himself to be cradled in Castiel’s arms.

“Okay. You think that,” Castiel stretched to get his phone then cuddled back into Dean, “here are the photos that we took. The batch that we sent to Sam the first time. They have not been altered,” he went thought the phone and pulled up the photos he had saved to his phone.

“You keep pics of me in your phone?”

Castiel blushed and handed him the phone, “yes. I like to have photos of the ones I love close by. With the new phone I have the capability to save them here.”

Dean took the phone and looked at the pictures. He gasped. It was the same face. He looked exactly the same as he had in the mirror a few minutes ago. Had he really not truly seen himself? He flipped through the pictures. He was gorgeous.

“I was really always lookin’ like this? Wow.”

“That’s part of why it never was trouble for you to find a bedroom partner. Anyone would kill to be with you,” Castiel teased, “especially when you smile. Your entire face lights up and it’s beautiful,” he kissed his cheek.

“Wow,” he stared at a picture he hadn’t been aware that Castiel had taken. He was in the kitchen at the house. He had on an apron and a spoon in his hand. He remembered the moment. He had been singing and dancing as he cooked. His smile was wide and teeth showing with his eyes slightly shut as he laughed.

“I will say that your eyes are greener than they were before. They were a mossy fern green before now they’re more of an emerald Kelly green. Still perfect,” Castiel nuzzled him.

Dean laid the phone down and turned to be able to kiss Castiel, “this is really great and all but we really need to get up. I’m sure the family is wanting to talk with us.”

“I know. But I don’t have much longer with you,” Castiel hugged Dean to him.

Dean thought back to their conversation. It was not finished. He knew that he would have to take the time to speak with Castiel about leaving. He scrunched his face and pressed it against Castiel’s chest. His thoughts were all over the place. He couldn’t focus on the future when there was so much left of the present to deal with.

“Twenty minutes then we’ll go down.”

Castiel made a committal sound and drifted off.

 

Dean took a deep breath and took Castiel’s hand as they walked down the stairs and into the living room where most everyone was gathered.

“Dean,” Deanna and Samuel jumped up and hugged him.

Castiel let him go after a gentle squeeze and headed to the kitchen.

Dean hugged his grandparents and felt warmth spread through him at the genuine love they let wrap around him. He blinked back tears and cleared his throat.

“Good to see you’re good too,” Dean forced a laugh as his voice cracked.

“It was a bit touchy for a bit but we’re all in one piece thanks to you.”

Kiko and Lila gave him a smile and nod as he headed to sit. Antoni clapped his hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that spoke volumes. Dean wasn’t sure if it was because of his use of magic or not but he understood it as if he had spoken directly to him. Sam pulled him into a hug before he could sit. Dean smiled as he returned the hug.

“Don’t ever die on me again. I’ll bring you back and kill you myself,” Sam whispered and tightened the hug.

“Can’t promise that but I do promise to come back each time,” Dean chuckled.

“I’ll accept that,” Sam gave him on final squeeze then let him go.

Dean turned and saw Bobby. Bobby gave a grunt and nod. Dean returned the nod and smiled. He sat down and looked up to all eyes on him. He licked his lips and met everyone’s eyes.

“Yeah I disobeyed and left the room,” he met Bobby’s gaze, “I’ll fix the door,” he turned back and looked at the others, “I don’t really know what happened. I saw the dude grab grandma and went after him while grandpa was tied up with two others. I got the one guy off grandma. I remember two or three dudes coming around the corner. I was fighting ‘em then there was a sharp pain. I heard Sam scream. Grandma killed a guy and I remember the world tilting and holding my stomach. Then there was this loud whistle. Mom was there and everything got really warm. Then I was back on my feet and I saw Naomi. I just wished she’d never existed and never came around. Then POOF! She was gone and there was a loud whooshing noise and I woke up in bed and Castiel was there.”

“You…you heard Mary?”

“Yeah. She told me it was okay and that I was going to be fine. It wasn’t English but I understood her. There was a vague outline of her. I felt so calm and at peace. She took my hand and I got really warm.”

Deanna covered her mouth and tried to block the sob. Samuel put an arm around her.

“Mom was there with you,” Sam chewed his lip as he thought it over, “she finished the thing didn’t she? She woke you up.”

“That’s what it sounds like,” Castiel stated as he rejoined them with a mug of coffee, “you were slowly Awakening step by step. She pushed you to finish. Remember the mirror thing? That would be a result of that.”

“That definitely makes sense. Mary was meant to be your guide into this world. She kept her promise and showed up when she was needed the most. You cannot keep us Campbells away when we’re needed,” Deanna had a sad smile.

“Do we know what happened to Naomi?” Castiel asked.

“As far as we can tell is she was banished from this realm. She is still in the timeline since we have memories of her so he didn’t wipe her out of existence as he wanted. It could be because he just didn’t know how or have the power to do so. Some fae can change time. We did a thorough investigation of the area and performed a few spells to get answers while you lads slept. It all came back unclear,” Samuel answered.

“I worry that she could return unexpectedly in the same spot at a later time,” Castiel glanced out the window in the general direction of where they had been outside.

“We made sure that wouldn’t be possible. There can be no magic or portal opened in that area. Hopefully you won’t need to use magic there in the future.”

“Thank you for handling this all. I will make sure that the Campbell name is mentioned in a positive light when this gets reported.”

“Thank you.”

“Where are the men that were left?” Dean asked as he looked around the room.

“We had conversations with those that were said to be loyal. The liars were weeded out and dealt with. This that were glorified henchmen were handled. They are no longer a concern,” Antoni responded and left the room.

That conversation was over.

Dean glanced at Castiel.

Castiel gave Dean a knowing look and finished his coffee. He turned to return the mug to the kitchen.

“Where do we go from here? There’s no way that she didn’t tell people who I am really.”

“Well the good thing about the fae is that since you didn’t give them your name they can’t do anything about it. No one else can give your name without your permission and have it used against you,” Deanna answered.

“Hold on,” Dean frowned, “that shit is true? Like I give you my name you can manipulate me or whatever?”

All the fae chuckled.

“Well that’s just rude. Wait, do I have that same ability now?”

“You wouldn’t know what to do with it,” Castiel smirked.

“Hmm…I heard about binding someone to you when you have their true name,” Dean him a devious look.

“We’re mated. There is no stronger of a bond than that. You already own me my love,” Castiel took the seat next to Dean on the couch.

Dean ducked his head and blushed as Castiel planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

“You two are disgustingly adorable,” Bobby grumbled and got up from his chair and headed in the kitchen, “anyone else need anything?”

A chorus of no’s followed.

“Honey I’m home,” Gabriel waltzed into the house.

“Gabe! I thought I had dreamed you being here,” Dean stood and embraced him right away.

“They needed me, so I came. I gotta protect my favorite brother-in-law,” Gabriel hugged him tightly and kissed him lightly, “don’t ever worry me again like that. I felt the moment your heart stopped. It was the worse feeling,” he ruffled his hair.

“I’ll try not to do that again.”

“Wow,” Gabriel stepped back and held on to Dean by the shoulders and looked him over, “you’re all powered up. Sweet.”

“Everything good?” Castiel asked Gabriel when he let Dean go.

“Yup. Done and done.”

“Very good.”

Dean looked in between them. Nope. He didn’t want to know.

“So what is Naomi’s deal? I don’t get it.”

Gabriel and Castiel exchanged a look then looked at the Campbells. The grandparents shrugged.

“I’ll get the whiskey,” Bobby turned back around and went to the kitchen again, “these seems like whiskey talk.”

Everyone was settled in place.

“I was young and rebellious. I was the equivalent of a twenty something. I was still coming into my own. I had heard of a fae person that had dabbled in what would be considered dark magics. It involved human sacrifice. I was curious. It was Naomi. Her…town and clan disowned her. You are not allowed to deal with fae and magics outside of your approved doctorate. You see, Naomi wanted a family. She couldn’t have one of her own. She was barren. There is a seriously dark spell that can change that. I was out on my own and I went to her hearing. She was stripped of everything. She was made mundane. She had mundane ancestors generations back and she was given their name. It was not pleasant to watch. But it drew me in. I didn’t agree with my family and what they wanted from me. I had ideas that would have delved in the same paths and wanted to see what would happen.”

“You related to her even though you didn’t agree with her actions,” Dean nodded.

“Exactly. It was my fault that she got into her position. Michael called me home and set out this laundry list of expectations and I was having none of it. I left to live my own life. That created an opening for Naomi. Then,” Castiel caught Gabriel’s eyes, “Michael was in love with a mundane. She was of fae heritage but several generations back. It was enough that it was accepted. She became disloyal and broke Michael’s heart. It set Michael on a spiral. Naomi got into his head. I wasn’t there. But Gabriel was. Gabriel that was in love with a person that was considered less than desirable. Heartbroken and being spurred on by a manipulative person, Michael took his reign to the extreme. It took him years to get there. Then Chancellor Tapping, was behind a lot of Michael’s questionable decisions. He did just enough to stay in the good graces. With our parents off and away they only got secondhand details. They didn’t know. By time any of it came to light it was too late so we thought. I returned and I saw it all. I started my mission to find a mate to abide by Michael’s laws and take back what was mine. I should never have stepped away from it.”

Dean took Castiel’s hand in his and entwined their fingers.

“Cassy returned with a vengeance. It was too late for me but not for him to turn things around. Even without taking the throne he knew that he could make a difference. This last year have proven that,” Gabriel reassured him.

“I don’t understand why Charles and Sariel stepped down. They are young in your world. They had hundreds of years before they needed to go.”

“Mom and dad left to save my father,” Castiel bowed his head and took a breath, “my father was dying. To this day they have not told us the details. It is a secret. To the world dad wanted to embrace his writing and left to pursue a writing carrier and travel the realms. In reality my mother had to take him to the homeland and enter the true fae realm for healing. It took years. He is now in good health.”

“What? Charles was dying? How the hell? Aren’t you guys near immortal?”

“Yes. But there are things that can kill us. The elders and ancients assisted my mother because she is pure of heart. They healed him and sent him back to us. This cannot leave this room. It is our family secret.”

“Well now that he’s doin’ better can’t he take the throne back?” Sam asked.

“No. It was the agreement at the time. They cannot take the throne back. It can be given back to them if the person seated wills it. In all honesty though my father was never one for politics and is happier.”

“Michael is never going to do that.”

“Right now he is missing. Technically Castiel is the sitting king of the Kitra territories,” Gabriel grinned.

That was apparently news. All of the fae in the room fell to their knees.

Castiel shook his head, “rise. There will be none of that. It is only a technicality until Michael returns. My mother holds the throne until I return home.”

“Wow. I’m mated to the king,” Dean leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Why didn’t you tell us Castiel?” Deanna stood and took her seat.

“Anyways I bought you some goodies,” Gabriel made a flourishing gesture and two pastry boxes appeared.

“Yes,” Sam grabbed a box from Gabriel.

“Glad to appease. I had a chance to use the kitchens at the communal house when I met with the leaders. I made a few things,” Gabriel shrugged and grinned.

Dean watched Sam as he ate pastry after pastry joyfully. Dean skipped on it and passed the box along. He had a lot more on his mind than food. He sat back and listened as they talked. He observed Castiel interacting with his family. Dean made sure their connection was shut tight. He looked like he belonged. Maybe they could make it work. Maybe it would be okay.

Dean listened as they explained the next steps of handling the political disaster that was going to the fallout of what had happened yesterday. He knew that it mattered to him but it was on a small scale since he wouldn’t be in that life much longer. He frowned as a pang hit him as that thought occurred to him. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the world fade away around him.

“I would feel better if we spent the next couple of days together just in case. Us being miles apart ain’t that good of an idea on any front,” Bobby suggested as it got later in the day, “I’ve got the space. We’ve fixed the door that Dean broke so the Campbells can stay in there. Cas and Dean are already setup. I don’t even think Antoni sleeps and dogs take shifts outside and inside. I can put an air mattress in Sam’s room and Gabriel can stay there.”

“No. No one sleeps in Sam’s room. Gabriel can bunk with us,” Dean chimed in.

“Uh okay.”

“What?” Sam gave him a puzzled look, “shouldn’t I have someone in there with abilities just in case?”

“Then I’ll stay with you.”

“You don’t even know how to use your abilities,” Sam threw his hands in the air.

“Look you’re my little brother and I don’t want you in the room alone with a stranger.”

“They’re not strangers. And, if I recall properly, you called Gabriel your best friend in your letters,” Sam folded his arms.

Gabriel grinned, “I’m your best friend?”

“Don’t push it,” Dean rolled his eyes, “it’s just that--”

“Can’t have a monster staying in your brother’s room with him unguarded?” Castiel gave Dean a cold calculated look.

“Cas,” Dean swallowed hard, “that ain’t it at all. I just,” he ran a hand over his face, “I swear it ain’t that, but Gabriel cannot share a room with Sam.”

Castiel stood before anyone could reply and yanked Dean from his seat and dragged him out the back door. He took several steps before he stopped and turned with fury flashing through his eyes. He crossed his arms and started at Dean.

“Are we not good enough for you family?”

Dean looked over his shoulder to make sure the door had closed firmly, “do that silencing thing you do so no one can hear us.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. He lifted his hand and a privacy bubble surrounded then.

“Dude did you not see it?” Dean threw his hands in the air, “when Gabriel touched Sam when he passed him the box there was a flare between them. Just like the one between us.”

Castiel looked away and processed what Dean had said. He dropped his arms and started laughing.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes! Your brother cannot like my brother. That is not allowed,” Dean frowned.

“I believe Sam is old enough to make his own choices.”

“What?! No! Sam isn’t even sixteen yet. Gabriel is like a million years old,” Dean shook his head, “that is so not allowed.”

“Gabriel would wait until you humans feel comfortable. A long courting would not be out of the question.”

“No there will be no courting.”

“You are almost 20 and I am also much older and you do not seem to have a problem with us.”

“That’s different. I’m not like Sam. I,” Dean closed his eyes and took a breath, “I was never really a child or a teenager. I’ve got experiences that Sam doesn’t. Us,” he gestured between them, “like…we’re okay because I know what I want and what I don’t want. Sam has barely had his first kiss.”

“Okay Dean. Whatever you say. I think that it is adorable how protective of his virtue you are.”

“I just want him to stay a kid a little longer ya know.”

“I know.”

“I was not being prejudice.”

“I’m sorry that I jumped to that conclusion,” Castiel stepped into Dean’s space and kissed him.

Castiel stilled and stepped back. His wings popped in and lifted defensively

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Someone else has arrived.”

“Great more visitors.”

Dean led the way back into the house.

John pushed the door open as Dean walked back into the front room.

“Dean get down!” John pulled his gun.

“Dad?”

“There’s a monster behind you.”

“What?” Dean looked over his shoulder, “oh dad put your gun down.”

Antoni had already drawn his own gun and had it aimed at John. Kiko and Lila growled as they stood in front of Sam and Gabriel.

John looked around the room. His eyes went wide as he took in the faces of the Campbells. His hands wavered, and he lowered the gun.

“Samuel? Deanna?”

They kept their faces neutral, “John.”

“I told you to call when you were on the way back,” Bobby shot him a disappointed look.

“I didn’t know that it would be a damn problem to come back and see my boy. The hunt was over kinda quick. What the hell is that behind Dean? Y’all shackin’ up with monsters now?”

“Hi dad. Good to see you. I’m fine. Thanks for asking,” Dean frowned.

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean felt when Castiel tucked his wings away.

“What in the hell?”

“This is Castiel. My boyfriend,” Dean sighed as the tension released. He hadn’t ever said that out loud to anyone. Saying mate to the fae community was one thing. It meant something different, but to say boyfriend to his dad was an entirely different life changing thing. He waited.

John’s brow creased. His arms fell to his side.

Antoni lowered his weapon.

John looked back and forth between them, “I thought you got passed that faze boy? You did your experimenting while you were in New York. You’re done with that. And definitely with whatever that is.”

“ _He_ is my boyfriend. It isn’t a faze. It is who I am. He also just happens to be fae.”

“Is…is this what you ran off to do? You left your brother to shack up with some…some creature. You left your family behind for a monster,” John re-holstered the gun and frowned at Dean.

Deanna was on her feet before anyone could respond. She slapped John hard across the face, “how dare you John Winchester. You will not talk to my grandson that way. After all you’ve done. He is allowed to be happy. You kept these boys from us. Lied to them about us. Made them grow up too fast. You should be ashamed of yourself. We are fae. Mary may have never told you but we are not human and we accept out grandchildren as they are.”

“Oh I know exactly what you are. I found Mary’s journal. All the lies she told me. But she gave it up. She wanted to do what was right. She was gonna raise our boys properly. Not with monsters like you. That’s why I didn’t take anything from you. My boys would not be tainted by your evilness,” John turned to Sam, “go get your things. You ain’t stayin’ here.”

“Yes I am. I’m staying with my family. I’m staying with Dean.”

“I have no problem pushing this point in a way that you will understand,” Samuel stood and rolled up his sleeves.

John fumed in front of everyone. He balled his hands into fists.

Kiko and Lila growled again and moved toward him.

“What kinda spell you put on my boys? Bobby you just gonna let this happen?”

“John sit your ass down. We got a lot to talk about. It ain’t gonna be all peaches and cream but it is what it is,” Bobby stood and headed to the kitchen, “I’ll get more whiskey.”

“No. This is unacceptable. What is goin’ on here?”

“Bobby will get you all caught up. Cas and I have to get back to the hotel and get packed up. By time we get back you’ll know everything,” Dean went upstairs to grab his wallet and keys. He heard Samuel and Deanna make the same plan.

Dean stopped and looked in the mirror. He was okay. This would all be okay. No matter how much it hurt he had to do what was best for him. His dad would have to understand.

Dean made his way back downstairs. He ruffled Sam’s hair and gave him a hug.

“I’ll be back. You stay with Kiko and Lila. They’ll keep you safe.”

“I will. Don’t let dad get to you.”

“He what!” John’s voice carried from the kitchen.

“You want to come with us?” Dean watched Sam’s expression closely.

“Gabriel will be here. I’ll be fine.”

 

They made it back to the hotel and went to their room. Antoni swept the room then left them to it. Dean took his time as he got everything packed. He grabbed his stuff from the bathroom and double checked to make sure that there wasn’t anything left behind. He walked back to his bags on the bed. He shoved everything into the duffel.

“I don’t want you to go back to hunting.”

Dean turned to him quickly, “what?”

“I,” Castiel took a deep breath, “when we made this arrangement it was nothing more than business. Now,” he stepped up to Dean, “I want more. I want you to be my mate. I want to show you off to the world. I want you by my side at all times. I can’t fathom not having you in my life. Things have changed,” he took his hand and kissed it softly then kissed his cheek.

Dean just stared at him unblinking. Then he frowned, “what…like…what do you expect of me Cas? Am I gonna be your trophy husband? How do you expect me to survive a life that wasn’t made for me? I am more than a pretty face,” he snatched his hand away.

“Not at all Dean. You will still be you. We’ll come clean with who you really are to everyone and we continue doing what we’ve been doing. Only this time Sam is welcome. Bobby is welcome. Your father is going to know so what is stopping you? I want this to be real. I want you to be with me. You’re absolutely right you’re more than a pretty face. You have been a valuable asset with this transition and bettering the lives of the people around me and that I take a care of. You’ve helped with wonderful ideas of bringing back the economy in my territories. You’ve help create jobs. You’ve made the house not only a transition location but a home for these people.  Dean, you are the best business partner I have ever had. You’re consistently thinking outside the box. You have a mind that others envy because you’re able to think with your heart as well as your mind. You think of things that never even occurred to us. In house day care in the businesses and adding the life skills classes for things like taxes, car maintenance, and balancing a check book. We never would have thought about those things if it weren’t for you. Adding more trades to the trade school programs. I don’t want to lose that either.”

Dean pressed his lips together and watched Castiel, “why are you shielded?”

Castiel glanced to the side and licked his lips then looked back at Dean, “I…I am scared that you’re going to leave me this very moment. I don’t want you to feel what I am currently feeling. I don’t want to influence your choice. You’re in the state with your brother. Your father has returned. It will be easy enough to walk away from me and all of this.”

“What are you feelin’? Let me in,” Dean watched him closely.

Castiel considered it for a moment then dropped his shielding.

Dean gasped and his eyes went wide.

“You’re scared,” Dean swallowed audibly, “and anxious and in love.”

Castiel nodded.

“I…I can’t answer you Cas. Not like this. Not with everything that’s just happened,” Dean took hold of his hands and gave an unsure smile, “in my head this has always been temporary. I know that I have grown into this role and that I enjoy being here, but there was always an expiration date on it. I don’t know when but it ain’t something I planned on doin’ forever. I do love you. Don’t eva second guess that. You’ve shown me an entirely different world than I had eva seen.”

Castiel nodded and turned back to get his things together.

“I just hafta figure it out. You showed me that not all monsters are bad and that there’re more out there than the bad guys. I’ve seen what non-humans can do to their own kind. It sucks and I will definitely think before just gankin’ something from here on out. But I had an entire life before we met. I gotta weigh it out. I promise I ain’t gonna take this lightly,” Dean grabbed him and turned him back around. He gave him a kiss.

“Of course,” Castiel closed himself off enough to keep control and only feed Dean a little of what he felt.

“I swear I’m not just gonna blindly say no to this Cas. Especially because my dad knows now. Well, he will.”

“Right. He was the biggest obstacle.”

“We should get food and take it back. One less thing for the others to worry about.”

“Sounds good.”

Dean watched Castiel a moment as he finished packing. He wasn’t sure Castiel realized he knew that he had closed off some. Before yesterday he may not have noticed but now their connection was stronger and Dean was more sensitive to the changes between them. What had he expected? Dean had a life before they had met. He couldn’t just turn his back on it all. Dean sighed and zipped up his bag.

 

They left their bags in the car and carried the four pizzas in. The energy of the house had shifted. Dean closed up tight so that it wouldn’t be a negative impact on him. They had taken three hours to get back. it hadn’t taken them that long but they had been in no rush. The sun was setting and the chill in the air had spread through the house. They sat the pizzas on the kitchen table.

“They’re out back. Pretty sure smoking weed. It’s not as bad as it feels,” Sam whispered, “there was a lot of cursing and arguing. Then I shoved one of Gabe’s turnovers in his mouth. That placated him for a bit as Bobby and Gabriel filled him in on everything. He’s asked a shit ton of questions and seems genuinely curious. But he did have a good question. Naomi is about pure blood and hated winged fae, how did she hook up with Michael who has wings according to Gabriel? I assume y’all all have wings since you’re related.”

“We do. Michael’s are feathers. While and gold.”

“Like his aura,” Dean nodded and opened a box of pizza and took a slice.

“You…you know what his aura looks like?”

Dean paused with a slice half way to his mouth, “am I not supposed to?”

“When did you see it?” Castiel put a few slices on a plate.

“When we had to go do that testing from the airport,” Dean took the bit he had intended.

“Hmm curious.”

“Yours is purple and blue,” Dean said as he chewed, “Gabriel is amber and white. Sam’s is white and another colour I don’t know the name of. Kind of a mix of a bunch of colours. I can’t see the grandparents though. And bobby is a whirlwind of colours.”

“That happens when you commune with different deities off and on for so long. Bobby has a universal aura. He would be good to repair others.”

“Like that blood type thing?”

“Yes. Where’s Gabriel?”

“He’s getting the air mattress setup in your room.”

They chatted as they ate. The room went silent when John and Bobby reentered. Dean watched his dad closely. Several emotions passed over his face as he watched Dean. His face went dark and he moved to Castiel. Dean hear Antoni shift somewhere behind him.

“If you hurt my son they will not be able to save you from me. I mean it. I will come after you with everything I am and destroy you. My boy is special and you better treat him as such or I’ll come for you,” with that John left. He intentionally bumped shoulders with Antoni on the way out.

Dean watched him go and was lost what to feel.

“I told him it was best if he didn’t stay here tonight.”

Dean hesitated a moment before he jumped up from his seat and followed after him.

“Dad!” Dean stopped him outside the impala.

“Dean. It’s best if you leave it right now.”

Dean threw his arms around his dad and hugged him close, “I know this is all a surprise. Thank you for not shooting him. I’m still your son,” he let him go and stepped back.

“I know boy. I know. Your mother would be proud of you ya know. You’re doin’ something for yourself. I am still angry. Bobby said I ain’t got no right but I am. You left without a word and I come here to this,” John waved his arm.

“I know. At least you reacted better than I did. I threw a temper tantrum. Lasted for months.”

John just nodded, “I gotta go. I’ll see you soon.”

Dean felt the temper flare in his dad and he knew he was running before he let it get the best of him. the first time in years he’d seen his dad so something before his emotions broke. Dean waved and went back in the house.

Gabriel’s smiled was a little too innocent when Dean made it back to the kitchen.

“What did you do?” Dean sat down and picked up another slice of pizza.

“I handled the situation.”

“I knew it! I knew this went too smoothly for John Winchester,” Dean shook his head.

“Your grandparents are back,” Castiel said as he took a swig from the beer that Bobby had given him.

“Hello?”

“We’ve brought dinner.”

“In the kitchen also with dinner.”

Deanna grinned, “of course. Well here’s some burgers too. We figured we’d give it some time for John to calm down and should bring food.”

“He’s gone. I was just finding out what Gabe did to him to make him so chill.”

Gabriel’s grinned grew wider, “sometimes my pastries can be very affective.”

“You did something to the pastries? I ate like five of them!” Sam gaped at Gabriel.

“Hold on,” Dean leaned forward, “every time I ate your pastries I felt happy and soothed and at peace kind of.”

“Yup.”

“You’ve always done something to your pastries.”

“You literally went through a test on why you shouldn’t eat things from fae and you’re just now questioning my pastries,” Gabriel threw his head back and laughed, “every time I bake I put a little bit of whatever you need into it. It will impact everyone differently depending on what they need. It so happens that you Winchester men all need the same thing. A damn chill pill. Plus Bobby had him smokin’ up in the back.”

Bobby shrugged and unwrapped a burger.

“It helps. What can I say?”

“Dad was stoned and drugged by the fae,” Dean chuckled, “this is my life now.”

“He was ready to shoot Cas. I think we should take this and go with it.”

“You side tracked me earlier, what was Naomi’s plan? She hated winged fae so why did she align with Michael?” Dean looked over to Castiel.

_I hoped you’d forget about that._

_Not a chance._

“I’ll take this. I’ve been in touch with those on the ground in her base,” Gabriel took a seat at the table, “she had planned on eradicating all of us. She got in Michael’s good graces. Continued to whisper in his ear. Her next part of the plan was scheduled in two months. Assassinate Michael and all in line for the throne. She had people in place. Each of you had someone in your midst that you thought you could trust. They were actually sleepers. They had to wait for the word and you each would have been taken out.”

“What?” Dean grew very still.

“Yup. Hael’s current partner, Anael’s assistant, Michael’s lawyer, and your chef.”

“Rosie?” Dean gasped, “no Rosie is a sweet heart. She doesn’t even come that often because I like to cook.”

“But she’s always there when something big is happening or details need to be hashed out right?”

Dean looked at Castiel.

Castiel’s face was the type of serious that was terrifying. It was those moments that Dean remembered Castiel had taken lives before. He was capable of anything. Dean had gotten used to the soft, loving, sometimes irritated expressions, but Castiel had an entirely different side that Dean hadn’t had to witness.

“Have they been dealt with?”

“Yes.”

“You said them. What about you?” Sam asked.

“I have no right to throne. I have been removed from the line.”

“What? Why?”

Gabriel looked around the room to gage it. He took a deep breath and fold his hands in his lap, “I fell in love with someone that Michael didn’t approve of. She wasn’t like us and she was not of the same race. It was looked down on from him. I didn’t accept his ruling peacefully so in most circles my title is stripped from me. There are those that still follow my parents’ rule and laws that see me as I am. I am still referred to as Prince Gabriel in those circles. But I am no threat to the throne legally.”

“Rosie is how they knew about Dean. She some how found out. Even though she signed the NDA she still went back to Naomi.”

“Yeah. She reported back to her that you two didn’t share a room and that Dean wasn’t acting like a normal fae would. I don’t know how she got the details. But she did and passed it along to Naomi. Lucky for us Dean is fae.”

“So how bad is everything really? You guys are talking too much about it. Just how you’ll handle the finances and finding Michael. No one has really talked about what the full fallout of this is,” Sam asked as he grabbed more food.

“Aren’t you ever observant. It’s mostly because it has to be kept close. We can’t really speak of it in depth in front of you guys.”

“Are Kiko and Lila staying?”

Dean smiled. Sam knew when he wasn’t going to get any more details.

“They have chosen to stay with you. They like it here. And apparently you don’t feed them dog food. They said that are treated just as well here as they are at home and they get free range of a lot more territory. “

“What are you feeding them boy? I know I bought that food,” Bobby eyed Sam.

“Well I mean it is sorta dog food. It’s just better,” Sam stood and went to the fridge, “it’s gourmet dog food.”

“That’s dog food?! I eat that for super,” Bobby just stared at him, “it don’t say dog food on it.”

“It does,” Sam pulled the peal away label off.

“Gatdammit.”

“I use some of the money that you gave me. Then once a week I make them a steak and veggies.”

“These dogs eatin’ better than me,” Bobby just shook his head, “I can’t believe I had fae in here the entire time. My wards didn’t got off or anything.”

“That’s because they’re not fae really. They’re skin walkers. Kind of like shapeshifters without the goopy mess.”

“And we tweaked your warding,” Kiko entered the room with a smile, “care if we grab a bite? Kind of famished after dusk patrol.”

“There’s plenty to go around. Have some.”

“You tweaked my warding? How come I didn’t notice?”

“You did. You just thought it took time to go active. We did it right after your last update,” Lila answered as she got a plate.

“This is so cool that we can talk,” Sam grinned, “so cool.”

“We’re glad that you like us. We like you too Sammy.”

Sam beamed.

Dean wanted to say something about he let them call him Sammy. Dean looked around the table. All of the people there had saved his life. They had fought to protect his family. There were people that he could trust. More people that he could add to his list. He glanced at his grandparents. He had gained a family. One hadn’t know existed. They had already told him they would be meeting him back in Virginia. They wanted to keep open lines of communication. Sam was safe. He was safe. John was safe. He had family he got to choose and family by blood. He looked at Castiel. And family he could make his own. It was a lot on his plate. He didn’t know right then what he would do.

<<<>>> 

There had been a lot that went on behind the scenes and Dean was not made the wiser. It was stuff that he needed to keep his nose out of all the same. Back in Virginia things had heated up while they had been away. The North Carolina territories had gotten riled up as well. There had been more Naomi loyalist than they had expected but they were quickly dealt with. Dean didn’t know what that meant and he kept it that way.

Samuel and Deanna had stayed back with Sam for a few more weeks. They had a sit down with John. Dean didn’t know what all was said but Deanna had slapped him twice. Sam sent a lengthy e-mail about it too scared to make a call and be over heard.

No one told the Council who had gotten rid of Naomi that was something Dean was for sure because he had not been questioned. Michael’s body had been found the week after the Naomi confrontation. Naomi had put her plan in place a lot sooner. The assassin revealed it after some creative questioning.

Dean sighed as he thought about the past several months. It had been a lot and the new year had rang in no different than the previous years. Sam and Dean with sparklers and a pizza to share. Bobby had been off on a hunt with John and a few others. Castiel had been away with his family figuring out the next steps since he was acting king. No one agreed to put Charles and Sariel back on the throne. Sariel liked her lifestyle too much to be put back in limited freedom.

Dean stared at the ceiling. There had been no messages and no calls. He shouldn’t be surprised. No one would really remember. It wasn’t special or anything.

There was knock on his door. He had started spending more time in his space since they had gotten home. Castiel had become busy it had been a natural progression.

“It’s open.”

“Are you ready to leave? We have to be there by three.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m coming.”

“Don’t be so grumpy. You didn’t have to dress up this time.”

Which was true and Dean was happy about that. Dean dragged himself from his bad and slipped on his boots.

“Don’t pout. I promise you’ll enjoy yourself.”

“You said that last time and I got stuck at the kids table.”

“Where you built a fort in mashed potatoes so don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it,” Castiel laughed.

Dean grinned. It had been fun.

It wasn’t a long drive to the restaurant. It was a regular steak house so that surprised him. Usually fae gatherings were at a little higher end locations. It was somewhere Dean could see taking Sam for graduation next year.

“Mr. Kitra your party is already seated,” the host greeted with a smile.

“Thank you.”

“Wow you didn’t even say anything.”

“She’s fae and I come here a lot.”

Dean followed Castiel through the tables to the banquet room. Castiel held the door for him and he walked through.

“SURPRISE!”

Dean’s eyes went wide. There were balloons, streamers, a banner that had his name with happy birthday on it, and his family and friends. Even several hunters that he had grown close to. The biggest surprise was John.

“Oh my god,” Dean stood and stared.

“Happy birthday Dean.”

“I…I…I…”

“You thought we forgot or no one was celebrating it with you,” Sam jumped up and gave him a hug.

“Oh my god thank you guys.”

Dean took time to greet everyone. He couldn’t believe it. He knew that Castiel had been behind it. It explained why he hadn’t let his shield down often and when he did it wasn’t for a long time. The last birthday party that he remembered was when he had turned four. He tried to swallow back the tears but it was too tough. Castiel wrapped his arms around him as everyone went to get food.

“Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome.”

“This means so much to me. I don’t think that you understand. I appreciate your makin’ this happen for me,” Dean leaned into him.

“It’s the least I could do since you’re going to the coronation tonight,” Castiel kissed his cheek.

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Maybe I shouldn’t be so happy,” Dean wiped his face and looked at everyone that had shown up for him.

“You don’t have to be but I am. I can finally step down and be done with this. I can go back to worrying about my own territories and nothing else.”

“Of course. Back to where you have control over things that matter,” Dean nodded.

Castiel had been swamped with being the sitting king for so long. Dean had enjoyed being at his side. He had been shocked that everyone took the news of his true identity in stride. As long as his father wasn’t in the picture the fae didn’t seem bothered. There had only been a handful of the council members that he had met that wasn’t happy with him. They were won over as soon as they realized all that he had contributed to Castiel’s territories.

Dean took his seat and let Castiel make him a plate. It was a good birthday surrounded by those that he loved.

 

Dean looked out at the crowd. He was in the throne next to Castiel. He had been the mate of the sitting king it was required that when the crown be passed on that he was there as well. He had no idea who would be taking the throne. It was kept close. It seemed that only Charles, Sariel, and Castiel knew. Dean assumed it would be Gabriel until he came forward to speak.

“Welcome. We thank you for joining us as we name the next heir. It has been a tumultuous few months. Behind me we have our current, reluctant, sitting king and his mate. Castiel and Dean. We are foregoing the long dragged out speech and majesty of the throne changing hands,” Gabriel turned to Castiel and Dean, “please rise.”

Dean swallowed hard and tried not to pay attention to all the eyes that were on him. He stood at the same time as Castiel. He took Castiel’s offered hand.

“You give up your seat on the throne willingly? You have not been manipulated into doing so correct?”

“I, Castiel Kitra, step down from being the current king of the Kitra lands willingly without outside influence.”

“Very well. You may have vacate the throne and have a seat next to the previous reigning queen.”

Dean realized that at some point Sariel had took seats next to the makeshift stage. Dean allowed himself to be lead to elegant chairs that still resembled a throne. Castiel gestured for Dean to take his seat first. Then he took his own.

Gabriel turned back to the room, “I am honored and a bit shocked to announce your next monarch. Please welcome to the throne Princess Anael Kitra.”

There was shocked gasp from the crowd as Anael stepped into the room and was guided to the throne by Charles. She wore an elegant gown of her own design, her auburn hair was swept up in twists and braids, and she stood posed as ever.

“Princess Anael as you take this crown and scepter you are given the rule of the lands Kitra. You promise to rule fairly, compassionately, and for the people?”

“I will wear this crown and take this title to rule our people with an open mind and full heart. There will no more tyranny, no more prejudice, and no more hate. Our people will be uplifted and differences celebrated. I will wear this crown for our people to have a voice in the fae world without fear.”

Gabriel stepped forward and took the crown from Castiel’s head and took it to Anael and placed it carefully on her. He took the scepter and handed it to her. He turned back to the room.

“Your queen.”

The room erupted with applause. Dean stood up without thinking. He hadn’t seen Anael in months and they only talked every so often. He was shocked in a good way. He hadn’t been aware who would take the throne. He was happy to see her in place. Dean was happy that they had shortened the ceremony. He had read over what was supposed to happen and it had been awful. Too long and overly dramatic. After everything they’d been through he assumed it was just time to cut to the chase.

They were all ushered to the banquet hall for the meal. Dean ate light because he was still full from his birthday meal. He was seated at the high table with the others but he felt out of place. He smiled when there was a camera point in their direction and said the right things when he was addressed but it wasn’t where he wanted to be. He knew that no one in the mundane world would ever see or hear of this but the fae world would know. They had their own communications and networks. Dean was in the spotlight even though it wasn’t like real celebrity. He was ready to be done with it.

After several dances and greeting everyone Castiel was ready to call it a night. Dean was happy to oblige. Anael cornered him as Castiel was saying goodbye to his parents.

“How does it feel to be queen?”

“Eh it’s not bug deal. Just the right time in my life. I’ve done all I can do with my business and our people need a good leader. You think human politics are full of crazies the fae are way worse. I’m sure you’ve figured that out,” Anael hooked her arm in his and guided him to the fountain in the garden.

“What made you change your mind?”

“I dunno really,” she shrugged, “just listening in all the meetings and conference calls I just knew. If Castiel wasn’t going to stay and Gabriel couldn’t I needed to. I’m mom could’ve fought to get her place back and rule solo until one of decided but it wasn’t really something she wanted. Plus we have to wash the taste of Michael out of people’s mouths. What better way than with a woman? How are gonna feel with being a regular person after living like royalty?”

“To be honest I am beyond excited. Even though I didn’t have to do much it was still too much. Like how you have to keep acting basically for all these leaders and the council and all these people that look up to people in your position. I don’t envy y’all at all. Happy to be out of the limelight now.”

“But are you really? You’re a Winchester. A hunter. A fae hunter that is the mate of a prince. How does that make you feel?” she sat on the edge of the fountain.

“Eh. I’ve been doing that for almost a year so I ain’t no thang really. Just goin’ back to the way it was before.”

“I’d like to have you as part of my court. That’s why I dragged you out here. The way your mind works. You’ve got the experience and you’ve proven yourself. I’d like to keep you on hand,” Anael smiled over to him.

Dean’s mouth dropped open. He looked at her. His mind rushed as he thought about it. He blinked a bit rapidly and his mouth worked.

Anael laughed, “you can think on it. Take a vacation. You need time to rest and regroup.”

“Yeah okay.”

Anael looked over and saw Castiel, “looks like your hubby is ready to go. Shocked he lasted this long. This isn’t really his scene.”

“Yeah,” Dean stood and walked with her back to the house.

Dean hugged and told her she’d be in touch soon. With a chaste kiss and wave they got in the jeep and headed home.

 

They pulled up to the house and Dean frowned. There was truck out front with movers.

“Oh they must have come late. I’m sorry I was hoping they’d have you all set by time we got back.

“What is this?”

“Your obligations to me are over. I know that you stuck around to make it easier on me. Sam and your father are waiting at the airport. I’ve got a private plane so that you can take your stuff as well. No need for two trips.”

Dean turned to Castiel as he took off his seatbelt. The connection between was closed tight. Castiel’s face was neutral. Dean looked at him as he got out of the jeep.

“I told you to be here and finished earlier.”

“Sorry Prince Castiel. There was traffic,” the large orc bowed as Castiel approached.

“Are you not getting out Lord Winchester?” the driver asked after Dean had been silent and unmoving.

“Yeah. Yeah sorry.”

Dean took off his seatbelt and opened the door. He made his way slowly to the house. He walked pass Castiel as he talked to the movers. He made his way in the house. He looked around. It was if he hadn’t been there. All the touches that made it their house were gone and it was Castiel’s place. He trudged over to his space. He shuffled out the way as a mover carried a couple of boxes. There was a deep pang in his chest. Not only was it empty of all of his belongings and the furniture was gone and there was someone down there painting already. He swallowed hard and turned around. He was in the kitchen when Castiel entered. He opened a beer and chugged it down quickly.

“Dean thank you for everything. I can never repay you for what you’ve done for me and my people,” Castiel took his hand in both of his own, “Dean Winchester of the Campbell clan all obligations have been fulfilled and agreements in the signed contract have been met. You are free of me.”

There was a snap of energy and magic. Dean shivered as a tingle of power washed over him. Castiel let his hand go. He pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you. I would go with you to the airport but I have a call with Japan. You have my number if you need anything. I have the final deposit into your accounts as well. It has been an absolute pleasure Dean,” Castiel kissed his cheek and let him go.

Dean tried to muster up words but nothing came. That was it. It was over. He could back to his life. Be a hunter full time. No more meetings, waving, social events, or politics. But also no more helping in the transition houses, meeting the kids, helping the families, and no more of Gabriel’s weekly treats. It all done with. He was free. No more contract. He would go the airport and be with his family. The end.

<<<>>> 

Castiel groaned. Something had waken him up. For once it wasn’t puking his guts out. It wasn’t gut wrenching sobs. It wasn’t heartbreak. It was a sound. He rolled over and checked his clock. It was four in the morning. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep. Then he heard it again. It was arguing and banging. With a huff he tossed the covers back. He shoved his feet in his slippers and grabbed his robe. He couldn’t go checking things out in just his boxers. He checked the alarms as he passed the box. It wasn’t an intruder. It showed that the people were familiar. He ran his hand through his hair as he went to figure it all out. He pressed his palm against the scanner and the front door unlocked. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. It had to be a dream. There was no way what was in front of him was a reality.

“Cas!” Dean grinned up at him as the security team tried to wrangle him to the ground.

Castiel almost fell over as Dean’s emotions washed over him. He grabbed his chest and stared at his mate. It had been so long he had gotten use to leaving the connection open since no one was around. He quickly closed it off.

“Dean?” he closed his eyes and shook his head. He looked at him again, “you can let him go.”

The team let Dean go and he tumbled to the ground. They stood back and grinned.

Dean scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off. He grabbed Castiel in a tight hug.

“Dean what are you doing here? It’s insanely early in the morning.”

“Or late at night if you took a flight from across the country.”

“You-you flew? Alone?” Castiel waved him inside.

“Yeah. I had to get here. Unfortunately, because of your spell taxi can’t come here so I had to walk the final five miles,” Dean grabbed up his discarded bag.

“You must be exhausted. Come have a shower and we can go from there.”

Dean dropped the bag long enough to get out of his shoes. He picked it back up and followed Castiel to the master suite.

“Are you hungry?” Castiel pulled out an extra towel and washcloth. He placed them on the counter of the bathroom

“I could eat.”

“Bathe and I’ll put something together.”

Castiel closed the door behind him and padded to the kitchen.

Dean. Dean was in the house. His house. The house that had been theirs. Castiel braced himself on the counter as it played over in his mind. His mate had come home. He could feel himself already healing. Feeling better. Being separated from his mate had done a toll on him. He wasn’t sure if it had happened to Dean to since he had been newly Awakened. Months after months Castiel had suffered. Gabriel had offered to put a spell together to aid in the withdrawal and separate but Castiel felt he deserved it.

Castiel shook himself out of it and went to the fridge and pantry. It was grocery week so there wasn’t much there. His housekeeper would bring things in a few days. Castiel diced up some cheese and grabbed some cold cuts. It would have to do. He grabbed a bottle of hard apple cider and took the tray upstairs.

Dean dried off and was in the bedroom proper. Castiel clutched the tray tighter as not to drop it as his eyes roamed over Dean’s body. There were a few new scars as well as muscles. Dean had tanned a bit and his freckles stood out more. As he dressed Castiel caught sight of a new tattoo as well. His eyes went wide. Even as just a silhouette Castiel recognized the likeness of himself with his wings spread.

Dressed in sweats and a tee shirt Dean turned and smiled at Castiel, “thanks. Plane food is awful.”

“You’re welcome.”

Dean took the tray and sat on the bed. He ate in silence as Castiel stood at the foot of the bed beside him. Dean popped open the cider and took a few swigs. He sat it all aside once he was satisfied and turned to Castiel.

“How dare you let me walk away.”

Castiel blinked as he let the words play over in his mind. He squinted his eyes, crossed his arms, and pursed his lips, “excuse me?”

“Cas my dude. I am head over heels in love with you and you just let me walk away. Not only that but you let me go a YEAR! A whole damn year. You let me go. Then you ignored my e-mails.”

“Dean you knew where I was. I have not moved as much as I’d like to. I have setup ground here and this is where I am to stay. I’ve invested a lot in this property and house.”

“I get it. I really do,” Dean stood and faced Castiel, “I was a hardheaded kid that really got under your skin. A good lay yeah and we loved each other. But you were done with me. I allowed that to happen too so it’s a bit on me but dude you didn’t even look back.”

“Dean,” Castiel’s expression softened and he dropped his arms to his side, “I did. I went made without you. I followed you in Wisconsin on that vampire nest. How do you think you got out of there? Or the risky wendigo hunt where there was actually three of them? You made a lot of dumb choices while hunting. Even with your new powers you took risk that you didn’t need to.”

“That-that was you,” Dean took a step back, “I thought I was getting lucky on hunts.”

“You basically were trying to kill yourself. Once Bobby talked some sense in you I let you go. Dean you’re my mate. I couldn’t let you die. I felt you reaching out.”

“Then how come you never came to me?”

“Because it wasn’t what you had said you wanted.”

“I was so torn and hurt. Weeks I couldn’t get out of bed. I felt lost,” Dean searched Castiel’s face, “I am so in love with you and I can’t do this anymore.”

Dean all but threw himself in Castiel’s arms and kissed him.

Castiel growled into the next kiss. He didn’t care. The past was the past and he had Dean now. The ray tumbled to the floor as they scrambled onto the bed. Castiel used all the magic he could to get Dean naked and prepared under him.

“You are mine Dean Winchester and I am never letting you go again,” Castiel thrust into him all the way in one motion.

“Yes please. Need you Cas. I should’ve never left.”

Castiel didn’t care that it wouldn’t last long he had to have Dean and bring his bliss. He fucked Dean roughly as whispered repeatedly how much he cared and wanted Dean. Dean whimpered and took it all without question. He needed Castiel. Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean’s throbbing and drooling erection and brought his climax. Castiel wailed as he took his own pleasure.

“Fuck.”

“Yes.”

“I really needed that,” Dean panted and wouldn’t let go of Castiel.

“Same.”

Once he had his second wind Dean pushed Castiel onto his back and rode him hard and fast as if to stake his claim.

 

When morning came they were wrapped in each other’s arms. Castiel had magicked them clean. Dean was pleasantly sore. He rolled over and looked at Castiel. He should have never walked away. He was a better man with Castiel and had a lot to give to their community. It was where he belonged. He could hunt on the weekends or when he was really needed. He wanted more than the life that John Winchester had planned for him. He wanted his own life and he planned to take it.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Castiel pulled down onto the couch.

“Yeah. Thank you for accepting me back.”

“Always,” Castiel wrapped his wings around them, “you are my mate and partner in life. I value you being here. I am glad that you came back. We’ll have to tell the family. Anael will owe Gabriel a large some of money. It took you less than two years.”

“What?” Dean pulled back and looked at him.

“They knew you’d come back. Gabriel thought it would take longer,” Castiel grinned.

“Well I’m glad that I could be so entertaining.”

“Stop being stubborn and we’ll be just fine.”

Dean snuggled in, “okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Yeah. It was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it! Thanks for sticking around and reading it. You guys are my rock stars! Thank you so much for reading and commenting and kudos. It gives me motivation and makes me so very happy! Love you guys!
> 
> I am taking part in a charity auction! Check it out https://www.juliahouston.com/fic-facers/. Proceeds are paid directly to Random Acts. My page for the auction is here https://bit.ly/2PnOG3h.


End file.
